Many Tails of a Legacy
by Kitsune-no-makoto
Summary: A spin off from my other story- Many Tails in Life. Suggested that be read first. This story somewhat centers around the cubs in the sequel. M rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sonic Characters. This Is a continuation of my other story: Many Tails in Life. It's not really advised to read this without reading my aforementioned story. Unless you like a gaping plot hole.  
_

**Chapter 1:**

**Legacy**

Reigi POV:

Again with the noise. It's like this every night. My big sis is, in my opinion, overindulging with herself. She has a boyfriend. Why can't she do that with him? Even though Issac is different than us, he seems to enjoy every moment spent with her. I hoped that if I pulled my pillow over my head I could block out the racket. My moms didn't seem to mind. My vixen mom usually promoted Alice doing this, just as long as she didn't get another girl pregnant. Her hormones were raging, just like mine. But I prefer my fem-sex. It's not as over reactive. Not that I don't mind groping my maleness. It is simply that I don't like myself to go wild on it. Why am I even thinking about this?? I needed sleep, not to be up jerking my junk. I think it may be too late for that, though. Dammit, I'm already tented! I wasn't about to give it the satisfaction of touching it. Maybe some cool, night air would help. Tossing the blankets off of me I could visibly see my male sex straining the fabric of my underwear. I could not help but moan. This thing was begging to get off. I hated how strong that urge was.

My ears twitched at the sound of the bathroom door opening with a creak. Without hesitation I tossed the blankets back over me. I didn't want to let Alice see that I am erect. I rolled over on my side to further help hide it. She is rather infamous about "helping" me get off. I enjoyed it "sometimes", but not all the time. She has a fetish for bondage. Thanks to my Aunt, Kokoro, she now has the equipment to pin me down. I hated being younger...

Alice is ten and I am eight. She has a small bosom, maybe AA, if even that. The blue quills on her head are styled to look like hair. She has two fox tails, both pink. My fur is indigo. I have actual hair, it was pink, along with a matching set of quills down the sides of my face that look like bangs. I am flat as a pancake. I have two tails as well, long, maybe falling to my thighs, but they are hedgehog tails. My sis and I both have slim builds. Even so, it is my fondest wish that the maturity fairy would drop in and give me a greater sex appeal than Alice. Maybe she wouldn't be so dominating over me if that happened...maybe. I heard my sis step into the room and slide into her bed. She lay there silent for a moment. Hopefully she would be too exhausted to pay me any mind.

"Hows my horny lil' sis?" She said.

Kuso...I forgot how good she was at sniffing me out. My hormones were just kicking off into their adolescent rage, but my sis could still tell when I was itching for release. Curses.

"Leave me alone, sis." I growled.

"You wanna cum, you know it." She said slyly.

"And your breath smells like seed." I retorted.

Alice said nothing more. I was thankful that I had walked by the open bathroom door a year back while she was auto-fellating. She leaves the door open when our parents are away, for air, I suppose. Blackmail is a bitch. So is karma. She would be extremely embarrassed if I told my fox mom. With a sigh of relief I felt my penis slide back into it's sheath. I stood out of bed and walked to the door. Alice's voice caught me there.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need something to drink" I answered in my most angelic voice.

"Okay, but our fox mom is probably awake downstairs." Alice reasoned

"I know. Her insomnia."

"Must be hard on her."

I heard her say that as I left the room. I crept downstairs. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the couch reading a book with the fire crackling in the stone fireplace. It was more than likely a romance/tragedy. She loved that genre.

"Reigi, you should be in bed." She said.

I knew she would hear me. It's nice to have sharp hearing; being a fox and all. Mine was good, too. Just not as keen. "I couldn't sleep." That wasn't even the blunt truth of it all.

"Your sister was playing around again, I take it."

"Why ask, you know she was."

"She was self servicing, I know that much." She said, not taking her eyes from the pages of her book.

I said nothing. I was baffled as to how she found out.

"Yes; I know. It's nothing all that bad."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"She never brushes her teeth."

I turned my head to my left and covered my mouth to hide my grin. My mom looked back at me with a glower. My face straightened. That look was so cold for some reason. Not once has she laid a forceful hand on me. That expression was enough.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"I thought you were thirsty? Yes; I heard you." My mom said.

"Oh yeah. I'm thirsty."

My mom smiled. "Alright, I'll fix you up a snack."

My mom stood from her seat and went into the kitchen. A late night snack she usually make for me was a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was a heavenly snack. If I do say so myself. I took my usual seat at the bar in near the kitchen. I felt something small hop up onto my shoulder as I sat down. I knew who it was.

"Kon ban wa, Shinji." I said with a smile.

Shinji is a forest spirit. My mom had taught me much about them. I find them as fascinating as she does. Shinji is of the fox spirits. It can fit in the palm of my hand. I say "it" because it they have no defined gender. At least, as long as it has not has accepted a person to be their mother or father. Then they take of said person's sex, and fur color. For now, Shinji is a sparkling, snowy white color. I would really like for him to accept me as it's mother. But, as I've been told, I cannot simple want one. The spirit would have to want me. There is much behind the legend of the forest spirits. Such as, if a spirit, maybe more, were to visit someone's garden, the crop would be bountiful. This is actually how I met Shinji. The spirits cannot die, they cannot be hurt, if something is a threat they become invisible. If they are really happy they sneeze bubbles, which I find unbearably cute, if they are angry they sneeze a small flame, it doesn't burn, it's a warning, though. A warning of bad luck for the person that angered them. If a spirit were to accept someone, they would be brought protection and endless good luck, so the legend says anyway. The thing I find most fascinating though, is if a person were to live a life for the forest, to fight for it's survival, that person would be visited, upon death, by a woman dressed in white. She would give them the offer to be a spirit of the forest.

"Here you go, Reigi." My mom said as she set my snack and a glass of milk down in front of me.

"Arigato gozaimasu." I said. I placed my hands together, as if to pray. "Itadakimasu." I then began to eat my sandwich.

My mom took a seat at the bar next to me and opened to the page she left off. She sure did love to read, I'll give her that. I preferred to play with my friends, but hey, who am I to criticize. As I ate my snack I couldn't help but let my curiosity wander into the coming day. I soon finished my sandwich and milk, possibly in record time. Guess I was hungry. I picked up my plate, washed it off in the sink, then placed it back in the cabinet.

"Suppose you still want me to go to bed, huh?" I asked. I was rather tedious about going back into the room my sister was in. She was more like a brother, actually. Placing a female label on her didn't seem correct.

"Yes, Reigi. You need your sleep. I know Alice is not always tolerable for you, but she is your sister."

I sighed. That was the honest truth. I did love her, I loved her a lot. Just not when she is in her rage for sex. "Alright." -I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and gave her my warmest hug- "Good night, mom."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek back. "Sleep well, hon."

I walked back upstairs. Alice lay on her back, tenting the blankets which she slept under. I rolled my eyes. How flared is her sex drive? I swear her balls must be bigger than my fox mom's. That was awkward to say, I know, but who what cub hasn't seen their parent's stuff. I crawled into my bed and pulled the blankets up. Seeing Alice like she was got me aroused. It was inescapable. I sighed quietly and placed my hand on my male parts. Maybe that would get them to clam down a bit. I didn't know, nor did I care, I needed sleep.

_Odd first chapter, but I need to kick it off with something interesting. Oh yes, most of the chapter may be POV's, just a heads up. I'd like to give a first person perspective this time around._

_Itadakimasu -Something said before one eats._

_Kon ban wa – Good evening._

_Arigato gozaimasu – Thank you very much_

_Kuso - S***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Twilight Myth**

Alice POV:

"Ohh, morning already?"

I honestly think that there aren't enough hours at night. Not that I didn't like waking up. Getting up with morning wood made it that much harder; no pun intended. Something that I current have. Oh well, at least Reigi wasn't here breathing down my neck about my favoritism about my male-sex. My hedgehog mom was more understanding with her. My fox mom with me. At least there is someone in this household that understands my needs fully. Well, mostly. Yawning, I rose up from my bed. My boyfriend, Issac, was on my mind all night. Just thinking about him made me harder. He is sooo dreamy. Of course, my sister wouldn't understand. She did not fantasize about sex with another. I can't figure out why she thinks getting erect is so bad. Another thing I don't understand about her is her assertive nature, or lack-there-of. That's why I'm always going to be her big sis. Opening the bedroom window, something I usually do first thing when I wake up; the room gets so stuffy. The air, it's so clean in the morning. It's a waker-upper for sure in my opinion. The sun hadn't really come up over the horizon yet. It's just the time I wake up. I'm not sure my internal clock has such an early alarm. Oh wait, that's because this is everyone else's internal alarm. I suppose it doesn't matter right now. I'm awake and there is nothing I can do about it. No, I'm not going back to sleep. How I would love to, though...

"Alice, honey! Get downstairs, breakfast is ready!" My hedgehog mom called from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!"

I find if funny how confusing it is for my moms when I want to grab one or the other's attention. They are both moms after all. Putting my red vest on, a courtesy gift from my aunt Sally, my thoughts were entirely on my boyfriend. My fox mom doesn't like it when I go to breakfast with a "stiffy" and my hedgehog mom doesn't like it when I'm late for breakfast. So, I had absolutely no time to beat off. I hate when I have to wear something tight to cover myself. Why couldn't I just walk around like some of the other people around here? Most of the boys wear only shoes and gloves. Hmph, I suppose my over reactive sex drive would draw a scene. Damn. My choice to covering my lower region: blue jean short-shorts. My bulge was still visible, but I really don't care. My fox mom would just have to deal with my arousal being present. Not like she doesn't ever get hard, come to think of it, I don't really think she should lecture me about my maleness. Hers is huge, compared to mine, after all.

"Alice! We're waiting!"

Oh boy, that was my fox mom this time. I may have been talking to myself for too long. I have a bad habit of doing that...why am I still doing it?? I think I'll wing it on the socks today. I grabbed a pair then raced down stairs, taking my seat.

"About time, sis." Reigi said.

She is so damn cheeky when our parents are around. "Urusai." I growled.

"Enough, you two." My hedgehog mother said.

For breakfast we have the good ol' fashioned toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. The bacon was nothing to joke about. I swear when I attempt chew it it's as difficult as dry beef jerky. Yeah, that's good for everyone's arteries. I didn't bother with a fork for the bacon, I'm certain that the prongs would bend if I tried stabbing it. Also, I didn't want to break a claw over it, so I just started on my toast and eggs. My fox mom loves bacon, especially this kind. It shows in an odd way. Recall what I said about it being like jerky? That's exactly how she eats it. As she lifted the piece of meat to her mouth by her claws I could feel my hackles stand on end. She took a bite, tearing a large chunk out of it. Yeah, that was ladylike. I shouldn't talk, though. I have a six inch throbber in my pants currently. What did I care. I know my fox mom has the same thought about how she eats. As she puts it: We are all weird in our own way. That always brings a smile to my face, even if a small one.

I soon shoveled my meal down my throat, I even ate half of my one of my two pieces of bacon. I think I'm a bit sick because of it, but I'm not going to let that bother me. The sun had just risen from it's twilight. Even though it is still quite early, it has melted most of the morning frost off the vegetation. I know, I know, the big words are unbecoming for a child, but that is what I get for hanging around my aunt Tails. I think I used that word correctly. Anyways, a broad vocabulary is probably one of the few things my sister and I share. Although, we don't exactly know how to use the words some of the time. For example, I used the word "antidisestablishmentarianism" in a sentence describing fruit a year back. I used it because I thought it made me look smart. Aunt Kokoro pointed out it made me look, I suppose I'll just be blunt, stupid. Oh well.

"Hey mom." I grabbed both of their attention. I think we need to set them apart with a label, differing, but still the same in terms of definition. "Okay...Think I can go hang out with Issac today?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't do anything you'd later regret." My fox mom said.

"Thanks." I said.

I'm unsure why I need to ask permission to go see my boyfriend, he lives, perhaps, twenty feet from our home. To be simple, we're neighbors. I quickly washed and placed my plate back in the cabinet. I kissed both my moms' cheeks then bolted out the door. I was unsure why we lived in a log cabin. I had seen photos of our previous home. The one in a city. My moms' friends stop by for a visit every now and then from the city. I'm not sure why we don't live there anymore. It seemed nice. Stepping to the front door I shout his name. It's my thing.

"Issac! Come out and play!"

With speed like my uncle Sonic, he is there, and opens the door.

"Ally!" He said gleefully.

His arms wrapped around me, and mine around him.

"What shall we do today?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmm...not sure. We can go into the forest and look around a bit."

He must be joking. I know he is. With any mention about going deep into the forest the people around here become scared out of their pelt. I know I do.

"I don't want to go too deep. I heard that a few people have gone missing lately." I said concernedly.

"I know, Alice, I was kidding...I wonder what is going on?"

All the townsfolk, including our families, are worried that something may be out there. It's not normal for people to go missing for weeks on end. Unless they are moving to another area, but everyone gives notice before they do. I've only seen one family move in the past year. I'm worried that more may soon leave. Purely in fear of whatever is out in the woods. I'm not too proud to say I'm scared. Everyone is scared. My parents usually don't tell me to avoid going too deep into the woods, they don't have to. I know better. Impulsively, my arms clung to Issac. I am not just scared, but terrified of the thing that is snatching people up. If I knew what the thing is I would probably be less scared, but not much. People claim they have seen the thing. Some said it is a demon that feeds on mortal flesh, with teeth that can grind bone to dust, others say it is an undead creature of some sort. All the sightings have something in common, though, what ever is out there casts a deadly shadow upon all who see it. Chills, they are crawling all over me just thinking about it.

"I...Issac...lets stay inside today...please."

I am that scared, yes. Don't mess with me about it. Issac and I stepped with a lightness into his home. Fear of having food is another concern the townsfolk have. Getting food, especially wild game, has just become something to attempt in desperation. Sure, crops could be sewn, but that can only go so far. Omnivorous we may be, but deprive some of our kind of meat for too long and we become somewhat cannibalistic. We still have that animal instinct inside us. I can feel my tears of dread pushing at my eyes. I never thought I could get so scared so quickly.

"Honey? You're so pale, is there something wrong?" My Aunt asked me.

"It's that thing we keep hearing about...It cannot be coincidence. You can't deny it either..."

Tails POV:

I couldn't lie, the stories and the disappearances, they made me worry greatly. I am still learning much about this part of the world. Things are easy, almost too easy. I cannot complain, though. This is my home, but the uncertainty of this creature that casts a shadow of death. It makes me wonder if such a being has always been dweller here. None the less, I can't falter to my child and to Yukiko's children, for that matter. Sonic has always said I was a strong woman. I have to hold up to that title. Sonic, he went to the village to receive our weekly food supply. I wonder how long the traders would continue to come here. Given the rumors of that alleged murderous monster. What was this world coming to?

I need to comfort Alice for the time being, she seems to be taking this particularly hard. She knows all the people in the town and they her. She is a very social fox and hearing the names of those people who disappeared is a major blow to her emotions. I hope that it can be stopped soon, the rumors and the killings.

Pulling in Alice for a hug, I could tell she wants to cry. She has some pride, though. I couldn't force her to do so. With a sigh and a kiss on Alice's forehead I released my embrace. Visibly, her color had returned. It's amazing what a little compassion can do for someone in her position. My heart beat is a bit fast. I was scared just like everyone else. I had the mind to talk to my sister about this entity, she probably would know more than everyone else. She does, after all, read books all day. She is bound to have some knowledge on this thing plaguing our fears. I'll wait until Sonic has returned, though. I want to know he is safe. Sure, I may be over reacting, but you can't be too careful. This thing had already claimed ten people. Alice, Issac, and I took a seat in the living room. Silence. Robotnik, when she was a he, he was a formidable foe; however, we did not fear him. We knew who he was and what his intentions were. Something you do not know, something that has been claimed to kill, something you cannot read intentions wise, this is that something that can inflict true fear. You do not know who its next victim will be. Everyone hopes and they pray that the next person will not be a loved one. To all of the people here, including Yukiko and my family, a loss of one is a hurt felt by all. Every person has their part to play in the community, if that person vanishes, then who takes their place? We are not so desperate to have the children attempt such a task, so that link is lost until said child is old enough to take the duty. Sometimes, however, that can take many years. And with this new threat among us, the wait is lengthened even more.

Amidst my thoughts I heard the door handle shakes and crack as it turned. What a relief, it was Sonic, entering the house with our deer pelt bag slung over his shoulder, and full of food. He could have passed as Santa if only he had the red suit and large belly.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad you made it back." I said, looking to him.

"Hon, did you forget who I am? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." He said, setting the bag down, and shutting the door.

"Sonic, I'm very concerned...I know you are, too." My sights moved from him to my lap.

Sonic said nothing for a moment. I heard his footsteps and his kiss on my head. "Yes...I am concerned Koko, but I can't let that stop me from feeding our family."

"Sonic...our wedding bands and Issac are a promise. So, you cannot leave me." I said.

"That's not even on my list of last things I wouldn't want to do. Don't worry, I will not leave you. Ever." I felt his arms wrap around me as he stood from behind me.

"I need to go talk to me sis. I want to know is she has any insight on this dreadful matter."

"Alright."

I stood up and gave Sonic a lengthy kiss on his lips. I then left, what felt like, the safety of my home. I entered my sisters house, the fur on the back of my neck standing.

Yukiko POV:

I heard the door open and close quickly. My sister's arms were crossed under her breasts as if she was freezing. I grabbed a blanket and covered her as she continued to rub her arms back to warmth.

"You look like you saw a ghost, sis. Are you alright?" I asked.

"I got the chills. I'm fine, don't worry."

Walking my sister over to the couch I helped her sit down. "Sis, it is that fear of that monster, Isn't it?"

She said nothing. Her silenced confirmed what I had thought. Everyone feared going outside, even in a crowd the trepidation was still unbearable. Something had to be done about it.

"Sis, what is that thing?" She asked.

"Kokoro, I myself am unsure. It could be a demon, but they have not been a part of this world for many millennium. I can't see what power what would be string enough to bring them back." I reasoned, but even to my knowledge it did seem likely it was a demon.

"Maybe like, I don't know, a seal broke or something." My sister said.

"Could be, but I have not read about any type of seal." I said.

"There must be something, though. This thing, it is so evil. You can feel it in the air."

I have hope there is something that can be done. I just didn't know what. I never would have imagined, not even in my nightmares, that something this horrible could get out. Every day I wait for news of another person being captured. This is the main cause for my insomnia, really. Anxiety does that. It isn't even nine in the morning and everyone was already flooded with fear, gives me a sinking feeling.

"Kokoro, I think we should give Ivy a call, tell her to bring the Albatross. We need to evacuate everyone before another life is lost. Can you do this for me? We are all scared, we need some time away from this menace."

My sister did not respond, but I can tell she wants to save the townspeople, the one's we have left. The town can't afford another loss, especially if it is the loss of a child. I know that none of us could handle that.

"Yukiko, I'll call her, but I want to come back. I can't leave our home again."

"I understand. I feel the same way you do, but we need to inform everyone of what we are planning to do." I said.

"Okay, shall we all make the trip over there?" My sister asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I agreed.

I have a strong hope, that with time, that whatever is causing all this pain will go away. Maybe it feeds on fear and without anyone around, it will starve. It's a long shot yet, any attempt will be well worth it. I just hope we don't experience another death before the albatross arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Retreat**

Normal POV:

The last of the townspeople gathered in the center of their once peaceful haven, RiverLog. Most were very eager to get away from the horror that was inflicting so much grief, the others were not as excited. This was their home. They had planned not to leave, but the recent events were enough to give them the incentive. It was noon and Ivy's Albatross had come to hover over the frightened residents. Ready to leave their home for a while or not, they all stared with awe at the enormous floating ship above them. Tails smiled to the large crowd of roughly six hundred residents. Never had they dreamed to see such a sight. Ivy's voice came over a loudspeaker.

"Okay everyone. I'm going to send down several, large, disk platforms. I need you to assemble on them in groups of ten, families first."

Once the doctor had finished her sentence, disks, maybe ten, lowered from the ship. Families boarded first, then the engaged, lovers, and lastly those who were single. Tails and Yukiko stood by the last disk to go up, staring st the empty streets of the town.

"Kokoro, I know it hurts...but we'll be back. I promise." Yukiko said, holding her hand out to her little sister.

The yellow kitsune sighed audibly, took Yukiko's offered hand, boarded the disk, and rose up into the ship. The albatross had much more space now that it wasn't being used for world conquest. The people weren't crammed in one space at all. Exploration had just become popular among the people. The blue fox noticed an electronic directory board. This place was pretty much a mall now, complete with a gym, swimming pool, food court, and arcade. It also had a hotel and infirmary. Yukiko found herself laughing due to these new renovations.

"Yukiko! Over here!" An unfamiliar voice called out.

The blue fox looked to her left and saw a blue hedgehog, similar to Sonic, jogging toward her.

"Metal? Is that you?!" Yukiko said in disbelief, her eyes wide.

The hedgehog came to stand before her. "Yep, in the flesh." He said happily.

"I can see. How has, well, life been?"

Metal grinned. "Very nice, actually. I never realized what I had been missing all this time. Pain is not very welcomed, but other than that, life is great."

Yukiko smiled. "Mhm. So, have you found yourself a dream girl?"

"Dream girl?" He said. Clearly not knowing what she meant.

"Um, you know, like a girl, a female you really like." The fox tried to explain it as best she could.

"No, actually, I have not." The hedgehog frowned.

"I see. Well, there are plenty of girls around here. I'm sure you would be able to find the one for you. Just go with your instincts and you'll do fine. You have to be patient when and after you meet her." Yukiko hugged the hedgehog.

Metal pulled away from her slowly, he had felt a pop in his nose seconds earlier. He placed a hand under his nose, it was bleeding. "Yukiko. Why do I have a bloody nose?" He asked, puzzled.

Yukiko smiled, placed her hands on her breasts, lifted, and let the drop. They bounced and Metal's node bleed worsened as he watched. "I know why, you're perverse. So, this is a good thing, I suppose. If you're talking to a woman, and you look at her breasts, your nose will bleed. Think of it as training not to." Yukiko smiled.

Metal had his nose pinched. Surely those had to be the biggest jugs he had ever seem. His left eye twitched slightly. "Hey...can I touch those?" He asked.

Yukiko straightened and gave him that cold glower she was famous for. "No, you may not. If you ask another girl that, you're likely to get slapped."

"But, they are so soft..." Metal whimpered.

Never had Yukiko thought Metal would be this big of a perv. "Come on, I have to teach you some things about girls." The fox said. She took his hand and lead him off in the direction of the food court.

Alice POV:

My lips are in a tight lock with his. Never have I felt so good with him. I leaned on him and he leaned with me, his back to the beige colored wall. Our bodies pressed together like they are, it is so right. My body is so fucking hot right now! Ohhh, my boner has never been so hard! Bulging, I could feel both of ours erect and throbbing against the others through the denim of our clothes. My nipples are stiff and showing through the fur on my breasts. Only wearing my red, linen vest, he placed a hand on my left one, rolling it in his finger tips. Oh god, I think I'm going to jizz myself! I know his balls are sweating like mine are. Moaning, I was moaning in his mouth. Tongues wrestling. Anal, I know this is where we are going. He enjoys it as much as I. Parting my lips from his I opened the room door near us. We have no hesitation in what we want. The door slammed as I shut it behind us, locking it. I threw myself on the bed, stripping my clothes off and tossing them aside. Finally! I could get this huge, hot load out I have been holding in all day! It is so anxious to get out, my balls feel like they weigh ten pounds. My pussy is sweating like crazy!! I want to scream I'm so horny!!! Issac, once he was bare naked, lied down next to me. We started Frenching again. Our cocks, rubbing against the others, we were positively coating our equal lengths with our lube of precum. Gawwwwd! This is going to be so awesome!

Amy POV:

"Were did that girl run off to?" I asked myself.

Knowing Alice, I have a good hunch she is with Issac. Sighing I took a seat at a table. They looked just like ones you'd see in a mall, a bland colored vinyl. I could see Tails walking over to me with two slices of pizza. Oh, how I missed that stuff. This is going to be a treat, probably better then candy.

"Hey, Ames. Seen Issac?" She asked me, handing a slice of extra cheese my way.

I took the slice Tails has offered. "No. I was wondering about Alice as well, a minute ago."

Eating my pizza, the thought of them having some rough sex popped into my head. No, I wasn't envisaging it, but it made me needy for sex with Yukiko. It was a bad day to have worn a skirt, that's all I'm saying.

"Think they're screwing around?" Tails asked.

I know what she meant. "More than likely, I just hope Alice doesn't do anything rash."

"What do you mean?" The fox asked me.

"Well, vagina wise."

"He had better not. I'll castrate him if he does. He is supposed to wait until Alice and him are sixteen before they do that. Like you and I agreed."

I gave her a nod. Whereas I am okay with the two being a couple and having sex through anal. Yukiko is, how should I say...she is protective in that fatherly way. It's that instinct she gained when she was Yoshirou, I suppose. Mostly why she promotes Alice jacking off when she needs to. Speaking of which, I now wonder where she is as well. Hmm...

"Seen Yukiko by any chance?" I asked.

"Righ over tare." Tails said with a stuffed mouth and pointed at a table a few across from us.

"Oh, I'm blind. Thank you, Kokoro."

I observed the hedgehog she was sitting with. I could see lips moving on my wife, the noise of gossip amongst others in here was too loud for me to hear anything of what she was saying, though. Too bad I wasn't good at reading lips. A smack from her hand connect with the top of his head. I wonder what that is all about? Of course, this must be one of her lectures. She was notorious for doing such to someone for a slight detail. That must be the Manami in her. I wonder if the Takeshi in her was like her fatherly instinct. It had to have been. Oh man...the more I think about sex the more I want to hop in bed with her. I swear I'll stretch my foreskin if get any more aroused. I can just about see her extraordinary length under that blue kimono top she is wearing.

"A bit horny are ya?" Tails said, breaking my trance.

"You have no idea." I said.

Tails snickered. "It's the excitement of going back to our old home. Heck, I'm aroused myself, but I can wait. Unless Sonic is as bad as me."

I smiled. "Maybe we should have an orgy if that is the case."

"No thanks."

"Hmm...ever thought about having sex with a girl?" I asked, unable help but snicker.

"No. Sorry." Tails said flatly.

"Aww. Not even a bit curious?"

She glared at me. "No, Amy. Even if you were to offer I wouldn't do it. It'll start like lesbian sex, but before long you'll have your dick in me. Besides, I made a promise to Sonic."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Would have been fun, though."

Tails sighed. "I'm sure it would have been, but I have Sonic we shouldn't be trading partners."

Yukiko POV:

Finishing my talk with Metal I had my doubts he would be anything but adequate his first go around. Oh well, nothing else I could say to him about the matter. I could see I was turning into my mom, because my label around town was the same as my mother's. "Mrs. Lecture" a name we have both been called. There is nothing I can do about it. I'll just go along for the ride. A pain, a sharp one suddenly shot through my hand. I clenched my hand with my other. Geez, no cramp was this bad. I read a lot of books, but not enough to give me this. I kept a tight grip around it, the pain subsided after a few minutes. I didn't show the expression of hurt on my face, ten points for me. This ache, it had been here for a while, maybe I had carpel tunnel, I don't know. Looking at my hand it started to bleed, did I squeeze that hard? I'll go to the infirmary and get this checked out later. I leaned back in my chair and shut my eyes. It wasn't too long before I heard a chair scoot. Maybe Metal was leaving? I didn't know. I applied pressure to the bleeding area, wanting the blood to stop flowing from it.

"Hello, hon."

I opened my eyes to the eloquent voice of my wife. "Hello, hon." I replied.

Amy looked around the table. "You're bleeding again. Yukiko, we need to get this checked out." My wife said concernedly.

"I know, I know."

I can smell the arousal on her. I lifted one of my tails and brushed her crotch, then using it to pet her hardness. I'm such a tease.

"Ohhh...Yukiko, stop. I don't want to get and harder."

Good thing I am wearing a chastity belt, just touching her erection was enough for me to start throbbing in my sheath. I couldn't have sex right now, though. The wound would reopen once it stopped. Sighing I took my tail away from her length.

"I'm sorry, my love, I can't have this wound reopening later." I said halfheartedly.

"It's okay, I understand." She said with an understanding and reassuring smile.

I smiled, almost giggling, I made it an appoint not to; it wasn't my style. "I wonder if the people of Station Square remember us."

"Maybe Sonic and 'Tails', but not us." Amy said, looking slightly broken spirited.

I leaned over the table and shared with her our secret kiss. A kiss on the lips followed by one lick of our tongues underneath the others. It always made us smile The kiss was a nice brief combination between love and lust. We never tell anyone about it, not even our kids. It's ours to share and ours alone.

Reigi POV:

Samuel walked with me, hand in hand. I saw us more like playmates than the serious relationship my parents or what Issac and Alice had. No, we're just friends. Had we kissed? Of course not, but I...No, no. I can't think about such trivial things. If I did, I would get hard. I didn't want to have that right now. Geez, at first I thought this place would be a nice getaway. Turns out we're in a cage, and everybody has the thought of sex on their mind. I know that Alice was the first to succumb to her lustful nature. I feel sorry for Issac, being dragged down with the slut.

"Hey, what to check out this Arcade thing?" Samuel asked me.

"Sure." I said.

The walls were lined with large box-like things, flashing vibrant colors of light. I do recall my fox mom saying something along the lines of these things ruining me. They looked so tantalizing, though. We stepped up to a machine, the control directions were displayed for us, along with characters on the screen. After reading, we each to one of the joysticks in our hands, the other on the buttons "Punch" and "Kick" they were labeled. To my assumption it was a fighting style game. We picked our characters, I went witha girl, of course. Samuel picked a guy with muscles big enough to use a tree as a bat. The counter started down form three in large lime green lettering. The word "Fight" came up and we instantly began to press different buttons rapidly, moving around the joystick. We are having so much fun. This is incredible! Our minds became glued into the game. Suddenly, after several rounds of beating the other senseless, my knees became weak, my thighs pressed together. Did I just jizz myself?! How?! I released the controls. My hot seed seeping from my panties, dripping visibly from under my skirt, and down my legs. How am I so freakin' hard? It must have happened when I was grabbing the joystick. I was making a weird stroking movement on it. I think that must have been it. I know it wasn't the game. I aroused myself subconsciously. Shit. I turned by back on Samuel and felt his eyes on me.

"Reigi? Are you alright?"

"I, I don't know, can we stop playing?" I said, wearing a severe blush.

I felt him eye my legs.

"You came...how'd you do that?" He asked.

"It happened when I was making a stroking motion on the joystick. I got carried away. I'm so sorry...I feel so embarrassed."

"Don't be." -I felt him standing at my backside- "It's alright, Reigi." -he placed one hand on my shoulder, the other on my hardness- "I can show you how to control it." He finished.

My blush is so incredibly red. He would really show me how to tame my uncontrolled cums? Maybe having a friend like him is a good thing. He's so sweet, so kind. Yes, I want him to teach me...I want to teach me about that which is the next step of love. I know what love is, but not a passionate lust. I, I think I'm in love with him...I want him. I want to touch him, want him to touch me...

Normal POV:

A grand total of four hours on the ship was finally over. Ivy docked the Albatross near the Mystic Ruins in a clearing close to Tails' old workshop. The rescued residents of RiverLog were told by Ivy over the intercom that the rooms and beds were there for them to use freely, and the Albatross to be called a home. Yukiko, Amy, Tails, Sonic, Joshua, and Amelia. Waited patiently in the food court for their children to return from their ventures. In one group the four rounded the corner into sight of their parents. Fur frazzled, quills tweaky, and the strong odor of fresh and old seed. Yukiko slapped her forehead.

Alice threw her hands up joyfully. "Seven, five!"

Yukiko knew she meant seven rounds of Alice cumming in him, five rounds of Issac cumming in her. Twelve rounds of sex. It made Yukiko feel imputant. Tails flared up along with Amy. Yukiko and Sonic held their wives back from pummeling the children. The spouses to the wives looked at each other simultaneously. They knew that this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Compassion**

Normal POV:

Needless to say, Alice did get a stern talking to from Amy, but luckily Yukiko was there to lessen the punishment. Without sex for a week sounded doable to the parents, but to Alice it was borderline torture. Issac was also punished in the same way, seeing how both of them were in the same room with their parents. Reigi and Samuel kept their secret of sharing a lustful compassion from earlier. The raccoon and indigo hedgefox had similar reputations to keep. For right now, the two lucky, unpunished couple had gone to the indoor swimming pool. Many others had also gathered there.

Reigi sighed. "Think there's a lake around here? I'd rather be alone with you." She said.

He agreeably nodded. "Let's ask your Aunt, Kokoro, she may know of such a place."

Reigi frowned "She doesn't seem to be in the best mood, though..."

"We're on her good side. She'll probably be levelheaded with us, don't worry." Samuel comforted.

Reigi took his hand and they left the swimming pool. She felt so good around him, good to be with him. A funny thought popped into her head. If they were to join in a relationship and have a cub, what would that make it? A Coonhedgefox? A Hedgecoonfox? A Foxhedgecoon? She didn't want to think about the possibilities. For now, she just wanted some private swimming time with her new boyfriend. She didn't want Alice to know about them, especially now. If she did, she'd be aggravated and jealous. Any other time she would be hounding over her shoulder, asking for how she liked the feel. Reigi couldn't lie that it felt like nothing she ever felt before. A voluptuous experience, one that she would want to repeat as long as she could, every day with him. Before this, Reigi thought of sex as a drug, she was mostly correct about that, but it was so much more. She was tented just thinking about it, but she didn't care. Samuel had taught her to love who she is, to love what she can do. Before too long the secretive couple had arrived at Tails' dorm room. They heard noises, moaning above all, Aunt Kokoro and Uncle Sonic were hitting it off.

"Talk about hypocritical." Reigi said.

"No kidding. I wonder if this is how they deal with stress?" Samuel asked.

A voice sneaked up behind them. It almost sounded like a whimper. The two jumped, turning around to the voice behind them. Yukiko stood there, her blood covered right hand to her breasts, clenched by her other hand. Blood dripped to the ground, behind her you could have followed the trail of blood to where she had been.

"Aremaa! Mom, you need to get that checked out! That's getting worse!" Reigi said very concernedly.

"I just did, nothing was apparent to cause this..." Yukiko said with a painful frown.

Reigi quickly turned around and banged on the door. "Kokoro! Sonic! My mom is bleeding again!"

The door was flung open. The two mates stood there in bathrobes, aghast with Yukiko's bleeding.

Tails POV:

My god. Placing a hand on my sister's back and another on her shoulder I lead her into the room slowly to avoid speeding her heart and increasing the blood flow. I sat her on the bed and went into the bathroom, grabbing a First Aid Kit, taking it out to her. I fished out some gauze and bandage wrap, along with a rubber tourniquet, just in case. I tightly tied the tourniquet around her upper arm, then bandaged the bleeding area, finally wrapping it with the gauze.

"Sis, geez, you're beginning to scare me. Did you go to the infirmary?" I asked. My heart pounding in fear for her health.

"I did, they couldn't find any probably cause for this." She said.

Now I was really worried. This had been happening for a year now and has progressively worsened. Why was all this crap happening at once?! The demon, her bleeding, Alice's and Issac's uncontrolled sex drive, which really wasn't that big of a deal, but still. What the hell next?!! I started crying, this was all too much.

"Sister...what's going on..?" I whimpered.

Yukiko POV:

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. Only a fool wouldn't be scared and I was no fool. I am terrified what this wound was doing to me. I have insomnia because my dreams are of bloody ones, blood on everything, even on my family, my blood. I walk about without a drop on me. Why is this happening? What is causing it to happen?

"Kokoro, I'm sorry that I worry you so. I'll be fine, I'm not about to leave you." I said, putting on my very best smile, or the best I could.

"Sister...Yukiko..." Tails whined into my breasts.

Samuel POV:

This was no place for me, this was a family matter. I decided to slip out the open door when nobody was looking. I just couldn't believe what is happening to Yukiko. Did I pity her? Maybe a little, it's hard not to. She is dying by the looks of it. I want to know why, though. So does everyone else. If she dies, I couldn't bear the look on Reigi's face, or anyone else's, for that matter. As I've heard, Sonic is the hero of Station Square, but Yukiko was the hero of RiverLog. It's just not right, why does she have to suffer so much? I know about her family, and her murderous grandfather. So much pain...

Moaning from behind a door to my left snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened the door and sure enough there were the sexaholics, Alice and Issac.

"You guys...Give me one good reason as to why I should say anything about this." I said.

Alice POV:

Wow, this was really bad. Samuel caught me with my shorts down and my throbber in Issac's tail hole. I wasn't sure what to say. My blush kept me from doing anything. I just stared at him for a minute. I was thinking about a word that started with a "u". Ulder...ultin...

"Ultimatum." I finally got out.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Samuel actually looked curious and crossed his arms.

"We'll, uhm...what do you want us to do for you to keep your mouth shut?" I couldn't think of anything. Samuel is not one for hard labor, so I doubt his decision would be bad.

"Reigi told me about you using bondage on her. No more and we have a deal." He said.

Kuso, that would be about sex. I liked to please my sister. Yes, I'm a bit of a slut, but everyone is in their own way. I'm paraphrasing my fox mom, of course, but it's true. Dammit, I am getting soft.

"Deal, not can I get this load out before I explode?" That sounded kinda rude.

"Whatever, just keep to your word." He said and shut the door rather hard.

Finally!

Amy POV:

Perhaps I'm going overboard with all these frozen pizzas. I didn't want to put them back, though. From the moment I tasted one three hours ago, I needed more, more, more, more. I'm being generous with twelve, I could have gone with thirty, maybe fifty. As I walked I couldn't feel but a little guilty for Alice. She was just trying to express herself. Issac is a good kid, too. I guess I was worried that Issac may have done something with her femsex, i.e. cum in that spot. He didn't though, I geuss I could remove the punishment on Alice, Issac was up to Kokoro. Wow, I had forgotten how much stress is released when I'm shopping. Perhaps I can talk the Resident's of RiverLog into a some more modernization. Well, maybe not. The people of RiverLog use trading, not money. If all the women became hooked on shopping, the shelves would be bare all the time.

"Whuaoh!"

Slipping on something wet beneath me. I stumbled, the stack of pizzas teetering all over in my arms. I didn't fall and I didn't lose any of the pizzas. That's a million dollar moment. I took a short moment to soak up the glory, after which, I looked back to see what I had slipped on. It was a red liquid, wiping my red boot on the floor, smearing the fluid that was on there.

"Blood? Oh no Yukiko!" I shouted.

My feet started to carry me. I don't want anything to happen to her, she is mine, I'm hers, we're supposed to be together forever.

Amelia POV:

"Is that Amy?" I asked myself, observing the red and white boots. The rest of her was blocked out by a stack of thin boxes.

As the hedgehog bolted in my direction I thought it best to move out of her way. As she came nearer I have a pretty good guess that she noticed me, because she threw the stack boxes up into the air. I had no choice but to try and catch them. Amazingly each one fell into my arms. I think Amy called that a "Million Dollar Moment", whatever that was.

"Hang onto those for me!" She shouted back to me as she continued on her path of apparent panic.

"Amy! Wait up! What's going on!?" I shouted to her.

Amy skidded to a stop and turned around to me. "Yukiko...she's bleeding again." She huffed.

Her concern became my own. I went over to the hedgehog and evenly split the load with her. We started off in a dash. I fell behind, I didn't have as much stamina as she did. I wonder where she got it. It took us a few minutes to get there and I was exhausted.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

I swear she could run the worlds circumference. "Yes, just..."-I huffed-"peachy."

Amy leaned down and put her stack of boxes under mine, taking the load before I collapsed. She is so thoughtful. The strength in my arms was barely enough to open the door. I must be out of shape. The hedgehog entered with graceful balance, mine was more of a clumsy saunter. I fell to a sit in a nearby chair.

"How do you do it, Amy?" I asked, still huffing.

"Practice." She said with a smug look. "I go for a morning jog every morning, you should come with me sometime." She then added.

"Sounds fruitful." I chocked a small laugh out.

Ivy POV:

Yukiko was not under exaggerating when she said word spreads around fast with these people. She was bleeding again? What was that supposed to mean? I hadn't received word about this. How long has it being going on? I needed to see this with me own eyes. I entered the room. And wlked over to the bed which she lay on.

"Yukiko, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I've been better." She replied.

She had not lost her sense of humor, that's a good sign. I pulled my cell out, hit five, then call. It's Rouge's speed dial number, thought it would come in handy one day. I'm glad I was right.

"Rouge. We have a medical emergency. I'll explain the details later, but for now Yukiko needs medial attention. I'll pick up the bill.

"Okay, first thing: Can she move around?" She asked.

"Maybe, but I don't want to chance it."

"Okay, can you bring her here? I'm on duty right now. Just got out of I'll be sure I can help to treat her personally."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tip you. See you in a moment." I finished and hung up.

I tuned to Yukiko, she looked as if she was just barely clinging to consciousness. "Yukiko, we're going to get you to the hospital, okay." I said. She stared to sit up, but I stopped her. "Don't move around, hon, we'll take care of that."

Normal POV:

Ivy had called in a gurney from the infirmary and Metal brought it to the bedside post haste. Robotnik lifted the fox from the bed carefully and set her on the gurney. Yukiko was to tired to move and lay perfectly still. Ivy moved her from the room, Amy by the kitsune's side the whole time, holding her uninjured hand. The Hedgehog's eyes were glossed over, keeping her tears behind her eyes. She was worried sick. She didn't want to think this would be the end for Yukiko, her love, the other half of her heart. Robotnik and the others listed as Amy cooed Yukiko all the way to a docking bay inside the Albatross. She selected a small, almost plane like, vehicle. With a carefulness, Robotnik pushed the gurney up into the plane.

"I'll be right back, everyone. I need to grab something." Ivy said.

The other's were too concerned with Yukiko to question what she was going to get. With each passing minute the fox seemed be to getting weaker. After ten grueling minutes Robotnik returned. Tails confronted her.

"What did you need to get?" Tails asked.

Ivy was silent for a short time. "A last resort." She said flatly.

The yellow fox dreaded what it could be, but she held hope that there would be no "last resort" measure. With everyone buckled in the plane started. It hovered of the ground then took off into flight. Sonic decided to stay behind and look after the children that weren't with them. Those being all except Reigi. Amelia wasn't used to such speeds and started to look a bit green around the edges.

"Hey...is there, uh, something I can throw up in?" She asked very quietly.

"The seat in front of you, it should have some bags in them." Ivy said.

She reached in a took one out, she held it over her mouth.

"Amelia, put it over you nose and mouth, exhale and inhale slowly, that should help." Amy advised.

Amelia did as told, breathing in and out, taking an occasional breath of fresh air, then going back to the bag. She gradually began to regain her color. Staring at the floor helped a lot, too. They didn't spend much time airborne, but to the raccoon it seemed like years had been knocked off her age. The plane lowered itself slowly for Amelia's sake. Everyone patted the coon's back for hanging in there, she was the first off the plane, needless to say. Her gut still felt like it needed to heave and did such. She doubled over, loosening the nauseating knot in her stomach next to the plane, and feeling good that she got that out.

"Ogh...I needed that." Amelia said, leaning against the plane's metal body.

Yukiko laughed and everyone sighed with relief for the fox. She wasn't in critical condition. Again, Ivy seeing that as a good sign. The gurney Yukiko lay on was brought off with the same carefulness as it was put on. They rushed to fox into the hospital, Rouge was ready and waiting for her kitsune friend. If these professional doctors and nurses can't figure out what is wrong with her, then Ivy's last resort will be the only option for the blue kitsune. Robotnik prayed that it wouldn't come to that. Yukiko was brought to the emergency rooms. A sedative was administered by Rouge personally. The others sat in wait in the waiting room. Amy didn't care how long it took, if they did it right, she would wait here for years if she had to. Tails estimated it would be an all-nighter before they get to see her. All they could do was wait, wait...and pray.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Him...**

Normal POV:

Yukiko's family and friends sat in the waiting room. Some had dozed off, others were just about to. Amy, however, sat wide awake, her right foot tapping on the floor, anxiety had claimed her. Reigi slumbered in the chair next to her, almost purring. It was two in the morning. No word of Yukiko had come to her. Worry, that's all the hedgehog was feeling. She had one goal focused in her mind: Seeing Yukiko walking up to her, perfectly fine, the doctors having solved her bleeding problem.

"What's taking to long?" Amy muttered under her breath.

The hedgehog rubbed on her eyes, removing her tiredness. She would not rest until she had received some sort of word about Yukiko. She shut her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she would see Yukiko standing before her. The pink hedgehog soon heard the sound of footsteps. They became closer and closer to her. Adrenaline surged though Amy's body, she had become very excited. Her muscled tensed as the footsteps halted before her.

"Amy, We could not find anything wrong with her." Rouge said.

Amy's eyes shot open, tears streaming from her eyes noiselessly. "What?"

"Her wound bled several times, we stopped the bleeding, but we found no cause. I'm sorry." The bat could not look Amy in the eyes, this was painful for her too.

Amy stood, Rouge flinched, expecting a slap. "Rouge, you did your best; I know you did. Thank you for telling me...I want to know what to expect." She said, making the attempt to stop her tears.

Rouge clenched her jaw. "The bleeding will get worse, if she cannot stop it...she'll...die."

Amy hugged Rouge, crying over the bat's shoulder. "no....no, no, NO!!"

The hedgehog's shouting woke the ones that slept. Amy ran from the room going to search frantically for Yukiko. Ivy stood from her seat.

"You couldn't find a cause...could you?"

"No." Rouge's voice was shaky.

"Then it is as I feared."

Robotnik left from the room calmly, her black high-heels clapping against the floor, echoing down the halls. From her lab coat pocket she removed something like a computer chip. A heavy sigh fell from her soft lips as she came to stand in front of Yukiko's door. She could hear Amy's heavy cries of pain. Tails rushed to the door. She was prepared to open it, but Ivy's hand grasped it.

"Let her grieve for a moment longer. I know you hurt, too. Amy is hurting worse and you know it. Please, let her be with Yukiko." Ivy said.

"What is it you plan to do?"

Ivy sighed. "There is a way to save her."

"Well, what, might I ask, are you waiting for!?" The yellow fox shouted.

"The only way to save her is through roboticizing! I never wanted to do this again, but I must!!" Ivy rose her voice to that of greater volume than Tails'.

The fox fell to her knees, weeping into her hands. Robotnik knelt down by the fox, holding her close. It's not that Tails was loosing her sister, it's just the pain of seeing her as a hollow piece of robot scrap again. How could she express love? Robots cannot feel emotion. The fox broke down completely. The sorrow had reached Ivy. Maybe she wouldn't have to roboticize Yukiko completely.

"Kokoro, do you trust me?" Ivy asked.

"In what way?" Tails asked back, wiping her tears away.

"Maybe, I can just roboticize her right arm by tweaking the chips circuitry. If I do something wrong, though, it would kill Yukiko. So, do you trust me enough to preform this?"

Tails bit her lower lip and nodded once. "Mhm..." She squeezed out of her lungs.

"Alright."

Robotnik pulled from her coat a screwdriver, a pair of glasses that magnified, and hope in her tools. The doctor pressed a button on the top of the screwdriver, changing it into a soldering tool. Ivy pulled apart the chip covering, adjusting her glasses she moved around a few diodes and anodes, sweat arose on Ivy's forehead, it wasn't from the soldering tool, it was the fear that this might fail. Silence, utter silence. That helped Ivy to no end. After five minutes of tweaking the chip, it was ready. With surgical precision she finished it with aplomb. The doctor released a held breath very slowly. She carefully placed the cover back on it.

"It's ready." Ivy said.

She stood along with Tails. "Ivy...I won't blame you...Just, please promise me it will work. I don't want to hear any doubts. Please..." The kitsune pleaded, tears lining the rims of her eyes.

"I promise this shall work." Ivy said, giving the yellow fox a kiss on her head. "Rouge, how long ago did you administer some sedative?" She then asked.

"Not too long ago, she should still be out of it until dawn." Rouge said.

"Good, this would hurt otherwise."

Yukiko POV:

"Amy...you're covering in blood. Why?"

"Because, you want me to be. You like painting things in blood. You're just like him." Amy replied with a smile.

"Who's him?" I asked.

"You know who he is." Her smile became a grin.

"No, I don't." I said fearfully.

"Him...him...him...he's here. He is you...you are him...darkness..." Amy's eyes became hollow, void of expression.

"No, I am not him. I can't be. This can't be!"

I shut my eyes, trying to drown out the thought, this terrible thought. I opened my eyes. Amy was no longer in front of me. This dark figure, no...I don't believe it.

"Awaken me...do it." The dark figure said.

"Grandfather...NO! You're dead!! I killed you!!!" I screamed.

"You...I live on in you."

He began to laugh in a dark way. Menacingly. I tried to scream, there was no sound. I tried to run, I could not move. I went to strike him, I couldn't.

"You killed those people! You are the shadow! You...you are the killer!" He shouted at me.

I broke into tears, it couldn't be! "You lie!"

"You smashed my crystal...the darkness inhabited you...You are the killer!" He shouted again.

"no..."

"Haha...HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"STOP IT!!" I managed to scream.

I shut my eyes, crying effusively. His voice, it was suddenly gone. I felt safe. I opened my eyes. A mirror, I was staring at him in a mirror. I looked at myself. I was him.

"No...please no..."

Normal POV:

Yukiko shot up in her bed. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, so loud her voice cracked.

Everyone in the room jumped violently. Rouge and Amy held her down. She was shaking and struggling. Yukiko struggled until she sat up, her hands pressed on her head.

"No...no, no, no, no ,no! I'm not him!!" She screamed again.

Rouge began to prepare another shot of sedative, but Amy took it from her.

"Sleep is what causes this!" Amy nearly shouted.

Rouge was shocked. "What?"

"Her nightmare...she has told me about it once before...it has gotten worse, just like her bleeding."

Yukiko wrapped her arms around herself and started to rock back and forth. Amy held her fox wife close, crying. Slowly, this fox was loosing her sanity. It had taken hours, but Yukiko was finally calm. Just as the sun started to rise from the horizon. Tails and Amy were scared like never before. Why was this happening to her? They asked themselves. From all the creaming she had done, Yukiko's voice was very hoarse.

"Grandfather...You son of a bitch..." She whispered angrily.

Amy was near her as she said it. "What was that?" She asked.

"I smashed my grandfather's crystal..." She coughed, speaking in a louder tone was not possible at the moment. "He, had a crystal orb. He drew a dark power from it. Now...I am the murderer who follows in his footsteps. That shadow that killed people. It is my grandfather's manifestation. His spirit survives because that dark energy is inside me. I bleed when he kills someone...he is bound to me. He is here. In station square...Amy." She stated to cry. "Please kill me, if i'm gone he will be, too. Please...kill me."

"Is that true?" Amy asked.

"Yes...kill me please. Use a scalpel, cut my heart out."

Amy slapped her face. "You fool."

The fox brought her new mechanical arm to her face where Amy struck her. "Kill me, so I can't kill anymore people."

Amy stood and left the room. Yukiko was left alone in the white room, the morning sun shining in through the window. Yukiko didn't notice that her sister stood before her, staring in disbelief.

"Sister...is that true?" The shocked yellow fox asked.

"Kokoro...would you kill me? I don't want this monster on this world anymore."

Tails sat on the bed with her sister, she pulled her close, clinging to her. "I won't, I love you. You're being manipulated. You're not him. You're kind, sweet, children adore you, people look to you for guidance. You're not a killer." The yellow sister comforted.

Yukiko wrapped her arms about her sister, being careful with mer mechanical one. "Thank you, sis. There is one thing I don't understand, though."

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Why is my right arm mechanical now?"

"About that...the doctors tried to figure out why you were bleeding like you were. They couldn't figure it out, so Ivy reluctantly roboticized your arm to prevent the bleeding from every occurring again." Tails unsteadily laughed.

Yukiko laughed as well. "That was very thoughtful. Though, I kinda feel like Bunnie now. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I dunno. Where ever she is she must be having fun."

"Yeah." Yukiko agreed.

A unique calmness fell upon the two, Yukiko only wished that Amy were here to share it with them.

"Kokoro." Yukiko said quetly.

"Yes?" Tails responded.

"Thank you."

The yellow kitsune smiled. "You're welcome."

Tails rested her head on Yukiko bosom, receiving a kiss on her head from the blue fox. No matter how dreadful things seemed, Yukiko's family was always there to make it better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Discord and Hope.**

Normal POV:

The blue fox sat in her bed, her heart in disarray. The fox was puzzled by what her grandfather had said to her. Free him? How would she do that? She wanted to know. She wanted to prevent it from happening. Was there something she was missing? So many questions and no answers. She felt so much regret for smashing that crystal orb. She knew that his soul was bound to it and if it were to be destroyed, his body would die. It did just that, but now he lived on inside of her. She expressed her frustration through her tears, crying, wanting to cry this problem away. Her soul...what was going to happen to it? If she was the harbinger death, of this dark creature, would she be condemned? Such a thought terrified her. As she sat in her bed she brought her legs to her breasts, curling up into a fetal position. No fear was worse then the one she was experiencing. Even in the sun's light darkness was claiming her. Her head lay on her knees. Her tears were all she had to express her sorrow. So many bad things had happened without explanation. It all started with the death of her parents. In so many ways did she need them to hold her. She needed them with her right now.

"I'm so scared..." The kitsune whimpered into her lap.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling. Such is the fear of loosing one's soul to darkness. In her sorrow arose anger. With her left arm she grasped her mechanical right arm she now bared, pulled with all her strength, and tore the metal flesh from its socket, tossing it across the room. The fox wailed in agony. Her life was decaying slowly. Everything around her was decaying. She wanted to die, hoping that would prevent this nightmare from claiming anyone she loved dearly. Amy, she needed her right now. She needed all the comfort in the world. With each death, with each time her hand bled, she could feel her grandfather's power grow stronger, and his grasp tightened over her.

"Mother...Father...I can't hear your voices. Why have they stopped? Are you shunning me? Please...say something. I need you..." The fox cried, her tears flowing heavier.

She hurt so badly inside. She placed her mortal hand on her forehead, claws reached out, and she dragged them down her face, cutting it, bleeding it. She hoped that pain would drown out the one she harbored in her heart, alas it did her no good. The pain of her heart outweighed her facial wound. Her life was like a shatter pane of colored glass. Everyone around her tried to rebuild it back together, but it was becoming deformed and misshapen. Could she take much more? She didn't think so. She lived on because others wanted her to. She no longer had a say in whether she could live or die. The fox had left that choice in the hands of others. Love for her family, hatred for her grandfather, she was torn in two. The divertimento her heart once sang had stopped. She felt frozen inside. She could see very little to live for, especially if that demon she brought upon the world took the lives of the ones she held near and dear. The fox leaned forward, laying belly down, crying onto the fur of her arm, soaking it.

"What should I do...please...someone tell me what to do." She whined.

Her arm reached out and grabbed the steel frame at the foot of the bed, she squeezed, twisting the hard metal. Yukiko wasn't sure of anything anymore. Reality from dream, they were the same, she couldn't wake from either one. Amy stood, looking in the window to Yukiko's room. The tears from the hedgehog poured out as the fox's did. She didn't love Yukiko any less, but her wife's grandfather inside the her, she feared Yukiko. Ivy approached the crying hedgehog.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

"Everything...everything is so screwed up...Yukiko is in an endless sea of pain and we can't do anything for her." Amy turned to Robotnik and fell into the doctor's arms, crying in anguish. "Why does she suffer? Why has she lost so much? No one should be born to feel the rawness of pain. It's not fair...it's not fair..." The hedgehog whined.

Ivy embraced the sorrowful hedgehog. "I know it isn't fair. Her life has been nothing but a coin toss. Fate is like luck, it is unprejudiced. Just as she lost her parents, she was reunited with her sister. Through the burden of her past she met you. When you kissed Sonic she was roboticized, when you went to be with her, a being like her, you both were turned back the way you were."

"What are you trying to say?" Amy asked tearfully.

"What I'm saying is that even though there is much pain right now, the toss of the coin will eventually land on something beneficial. It has always been her life. With everything bad, there is something good that follows it. Take me for example. I was a tyrant, then I turned into this, and now I'm a national model for women's clothing." Ivy smiled.

"What good could possibly arise from this torture though?"

"Be patient, keep your eyes open. You'll see it when it comes along. We all will." Robotnik comforted.

Amy's tears quelled and she wiped her face of them. "Okay. I believe you." Amy gave Ivy a small smile.

Yukiko's room door opened and the fox walked out. Her one arm using the wall for balance. From where her mechanical arm once was, wires hung down from them. A fluid leaked from it, possibly a blood oil mixture. It ran down the wires and dripped to the floor. Yukiko started down the hall with no set direction.

"Yukiko...Yukiko! Stop! You shouldn't be out of bed." The hedgehog cried out.

Amy ran up behind Yukiko, grasping her around the waist.

"Amy...you...I don't deserve you. Go, you need someone better for you. I'm becoming a demon. I love you so much, but I don't want to cause you any harm. This is my burden, I must face it alone." Tears fell to the floor from the fox's eyes.

"No! I need you, I don't care about what happens. We made a promise, Yukiko, a promise. A vow at our wedding that we would be there for one another, thick and thin, through darkness and light. We vowed to be there for one another. Please, I can't live on without you. You mean so much to me. I'm yours and you are mine. Don't leave me to be alone, I need you." Amy whimpered.

Yukiko turned to her wife and wrapped her one arm and tails around her. Holding her close. "Amy...why do you love me?" She asked.

Amy shook her head gently. "There is no reason. I love you because I do and I will never stop loving you. You and I, our hearts are the incarnate of compassion, understanding, love. Yukiko, we are love."

Yukiko's and Amy's foreheads leaned against one another's. Through the windows of their eyes their souls danced, merging into their pure incarnation of love. The kitsune's grandfather could not compete with this flame. The lips of the lovers met, eyes shut, tears of joy, not sorrow, trickled down their faces. They felt whole. The intensity of their fire was palpable. Ivy gasped silently, perceiving a fire, pink and blue, envelop around the two. To say that this was the power of love would be corny, but it was happening.

"Looks like love is the ultimate power." Ivy smirked to herself.

Maybe this was a key to defeating Yukiko's grandfather. Ivy grinned, almost certain this was the way to beat him. Yukiko's grandfather fed off of the pain and suffering in her, but compassion and sacrifice from Amy was its equal opposite. Perhaps all hope was not lost. It just took a pink rascal to demonstrate that it wasn't. Both Amy and Yukiko, together as they are, the balance between love and lust. Tails, with a fire extinguisher in her hands, coming to douse the lovers. Their fire was most definitely put out as the yellow fox coated them with the freezing foam.

"Tails! Th-this i-is f-f-f-freaking c-c-cold!!" Amy shouted at the fox.

Yukiko wrapped her tails and arm around herself, shivering violently, nose starting to run. "K-K-Ko-k-ko-ruh-ro! Why did you do th-th-that?!" Yukiko yelled.

"You were on fire! Why else? You didn't notice?" Tails explained.

"N-nuh-no, w-we did-dn't." Yukiko said, still shaking badly, her teeth beginning to chatter.

Robotnik was having a laughing fit. The best part was, Ivy happened to have a pen camera in her pocket, pointed at them when it happened. It was always on and linked to a recording machine on the Albatross. Talk about a Christmas card. She couldn't decide which frame she would use. Why not all of them? she thought. Ivy could make a video greeting card. She was going to have so much fun.

"It's not funny Ivy! Damn I cold!" Amy scolded.

Ivy calmed herself down then walked over to the three. Frost covered Yukiko's fur. The doctor brushed the two furry icicles from the extinguisher's frozen foam.

"Yukiko...why did you tear your arm out?" Ivy asked with a glum expression.

The blue kitsune didn't say anything. She shifted her eyes elsewhere. Ivy understood her frustration, she knew it was that, but she felt she needed that arm. Robotnik walked into the fox's room and returned with the robotic limb.

"Come on, let's get this back in there." Ivy said. The doctor held it horizontal to the arm socket. The loose wire stood up and treaded into the arm, pulling it back into attachment. "Yukiko, I know you're angry, but it's just helping your grandfather to win. You and Amy, that fire, it conquered over him." Ivy hugged the distraught fox.

Yukiko hugged back. "I'm sorry. I know it's just aiding him, but I needed to get my anger out."

"Yukiko, just try to keep your anger at bay from now on. It's not your style, mkay?" Ivy said.

The blue fox nodded once. She was baffled as to what Ivy and Kokoro were saying about a flame. She would just have allow Ivy to explain. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, interrupting any thoughts that may have been in her head. She was starved. Amy giggled.

"Go lay back in bed, hon. I'll go get you something." Amy said, pushing her gently in the direction of her room.

Yukiko walked in that direction, the entire time Amy stared at her butt. Yukiko may not have noticed that the posterior of the hospital gown was open. The hedgehog almost squealed happily, but she held it in, that could wait for later. Tails walked to the room with Yukiko and helped her into the bed. The yellow fox started to giggle.

"What's with you, Kokoro?" The blue kitsune asked.

"Your wife, Amy, she was staring at your naked butt as you walked back into the room." She smirked.

"I thought it was a bit drafty back there..." Yukiko said.

"Yep, the hospital gowns don't have backs on them."

"Where's my chastity belt? That's another thing I want to know."

"Andrée, took it off. She was a thief, picking locks was a specialty of hers." Tails clarified.

"Uhm, Andrée?"

"Sorry. Rouge. Her name was changed."

"Oh, that's French, isn't it? It's the same case with Alice." Yukiko said.

"Mhm."

Amy stepped into the door. "Hope you like hospital food." She said, smiling, and trying to get a look at the fox's rear end.

Yukiko sighed, stood up, and bent over on the bed. Amy squealed, grabbed, and rubbed on the kitsune's tush momentarily. "Thank you." She grinned and brought her hands away.

Yukiko sat back down on the bed, Ivy placed the food over her lap on a tray. Amy took a seat next to the fox. The meal had a brothy appearance, most definitely chicken soup. She set her spoon in the soup, brought it to her mouth, and sipped at it.

"I'm disappointed, it doesn't taste like it should. I don't mean to complain, but this is obviously canned food. Good broth comes right from the juices of the chicken, slowly cooking it in the oven. Getting every fresh flavor." Yukiko frowned.

Amy kissed the fox's forehead. "I know, but how about I cock you something when we get outta here."

"Amy...you said cock, not cook." Yukiko pointed out.

Amy blushed, covering her quickly developing smile with her hands. "My oopsie." Amy said.

Yukiko shook her head. "It's fine, I know you have something on your mind. How about after our dinner?"

"Okay." Amy agreed.

The fox soon finished her soup and now sat with boredom written all over her face. Amy found the look somewhat amusing, but she had brought something along in just the occasion. The pink hedgehog pulled out, from where ever she gets these things behind her back, Yukiko's book. The blue kitsune smiled brightly as Amy handed it to her. The blue kitsune tenderly kissed Amy's silky, smooth lips as a thank you. The fox opened her book and her mind became wrapped in the pages of fantasy. Amy was always conscious about Yukiko's likes, and the fox with her. Probably why they got along so well. Amy's words stirred in the fox's head, even though her sights were set in the book. The words repeated themselves: You and I, our hearts are the incarnate of compassion, understanding, love. Yukiko, we are love.

We are love...

We are love...

We are love...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Encroaching Darkness**

Normal POV:

Ivy docked the vehicle, the one she had used to bring the group to the hospital, in the Albatross's hangar. Once more Amelia sauntered from the plane. The sickly coon stumbled to her knees, hunched over, and stared at the cold floor.

"Ohhh, never...again..." She groaned.

Yukiko looked upon her raccoon friend as she walked from the plane and over to her. The blue kitsune set her metal hand to her cheek, it was cold. She knelt down beside Amelia and placed the mechanical hand on the back of her neck.

"Deep breaths, hon, deep breaths." Yukiko said softly.

Amelia did as Yukiko said. It was a slow process- working down the nausea, she didn't think it would ever stop. It did though, eventually. It was the longest five minutes of her life.

"Why did I come? I'm ten years older than I should be..." Amelia moaned.

"It's alright, Amelia, you'll be okay. You'll be fifteen years younger in no time." Yukiko comforted.

Reigi POV:

I stepped off the plane. I find air travel very enjoyable. Now, I wonder what else I'm missing out on? I look to Amelia, feeling sorry for her. Flight was not something she is built for, I suppose one can say. Speaking of her, I wonder where her son, my love, Samuel is...

"Reigi! You're back!" He called out.

Talk about convenient. As he jogged to me I jogged over to him. Argh, crap, his body entices me, here comes the horny. I don't care anymore, truly, I don't. I love him to this extent. Ohhh, I'm getting so tented. I think I'm becoming like Alice, a dreadful thought, but she is right, pleasing my male sex feels so wonderful. Wrapping my arms around him I know he can feel my bulge pushing against his crotch. Control over this male sex is difficult, something that Samuel avoided teaching me...or is it he doesn't know how to either? With my hands now running all over his chest I can feel his nipples stiffening under his red shirt. He and I, we are so very perfect for one another. I find it weird though: Both Kokoro's and Sonic's, Amelia's and Joshua's sons loved us herms...strange.

"Samuel?" I said softly.

"Yes, Reigi?" He asked.

"Why do you like me?" I asked.

He laughed once, smiling to me. "That's an odd question. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think that because I have male genitals you wouldn't want anything to do with me." I said, almost fearing a response.

"Reigi, I don't care about that, you are who you are. That's all that matters to me." He said, smiling still.

That smile of his relaxes me to no end. Maybe I am overreacting, he loves me, and I love him, that's all that really matters.

Tails POV:

I have thought about this for a long time, but now I need to make my decision. Approaching Ivy I couldn't help but wonder if this is the correct choice or not. I suppose it doesn't matter. No mechanical ingenuity can remove the dark spirit that plagues Yukiko's heart.

"Ivy, may I have a word with you?" I asked the doctor.

"Sure Tails, what do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to take me back to RiverLog. I have something there that may help to secure Yukiko's soul from being devoured by that beast of a grandfather as well as rid the world of him." I explained.

"I see. What is this 'something' you speak of?"

"I'll reveal all when I obtain it, for now I just want to retrieve it." I said.

"Okay, I'll take you." Ivy said.

"Oh, don't breathe a word of this to Yukiko, please."

Ivy nodded and took her seat in the pilot's chair and I in the copilot's. She came over the intercom of the plane, telling everyone to clear the room, which they did. Ivy and I became airborne, my head racing as I make that attempt to calm down. So many things could go wrong if my plan fails. My stomach is tied in knots. Yukiko...I can't let her down. I can feel Ivy's eyes dart over me as we fly. It's not uncomfortable, actually it's welcomed, knowing that she is concerned about me. Yukiko's bleeding has stopped, yes, but the killings would continue.

"Are you okay, Kokoro?" Ivy asked.

I smiled, I'm so glad she said something before I got lost in my head. "My well being is iffy. Other than that I'm fine." I said.

"Kokoro...what is it you plan on doing?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough...Yukiko always told me that anxiety makes the wait longer. Right now...that is what I aim for."

"Well, if it is so hard on you, why do it?" Ivy questioned.

"Because, it's to save Yukiko. My sister is the only direct bloodline relative that I still have. I don't want to lose that. I love her. I respect her. I owe her." I said, nearly frustrated with the onslaught of questions Ivy was tossing at me.

After flying for some time the land of my home came into view. I'm hardly eager to leave the plane. Holding my breath, I've began the decent. I wasn't sure whether the deadly shadow of followed Yukiko or not, hence my tediousness. I sure don't feel like I have the "balls" for this. Maybe if I used the gender ray on myself that would help. No, no, we have enough of my sister running around already. No offense to her. As curiosity invades my mind I snap my neck, hoping to remove the though. Sure, that's not very lady-like, but it helps. Ivy flipped a switch and the planes rear door lowered. My impulse: take several large gulps of air to calm myself. Sadly, that didn't help at all. Ivy placed on of her hands on my own.

"Come on, Tails. I'll go with you." Ivy said.

That in itself calmed my heart rate, if even a little. With a slow pace I step from the plane and breathe the soothingly sweet forest air. Now I'm calm. For some reason, though, a hair is now standing on the back of my neck. It's not fear.

"Issac...you better not be doing what I think you are." I muttered to myself.

Call that a weird sixth sense. For some reason I can tell when he's doing something with Alice, sexually, more or less. Hey, a mother has to keep an eye on her cub, after all. It has only been a few days, but it feels as if that has been too long from this place. Once we got back to the city the thoughts of bills, work, shopping, spending, money, and many more things flooded my head. Damn I wish I never left this place to begin with. As Ivy and I walked I took an appoint to name off the vegetation in the area to myself. Funny, Yukiko has taught me so much about our home. Ten years we've been here, such a large gap in our hearts remain, though. Ten years together in our homeland does not make up for the years we have been separated and away from this place. Why can't I have both my mother, father, sister, and Sonic in the same time frame? I wanted to know what it is like to have loving parents. Ones that can hold me in their arms. Even after all this time the wound still bores deep in my heart. It's not fair...

Ivy POV:

As Tails and I walked though the forest I could hear whimpers coming from the fox. I could not help but look upon my friend in wonderment as to why she is so sad. Is it because of her sister? No...this looks to be more personal.

"Ivy...I want my mother and father back...it hurts me so much. I never could hold them, never be held. I don't know what their love feels like. I need it." Kokoro cried and wrapped her arms around herself.

This is certainly solemn. Sympathy is all I can feel for the kitsune. Both her and Yukiko are loosing everything near to them. Tails is on the brink of loosing Yukiko, Yukiko is on the brink of loosing her family. Such foul fates. I truly with there is something I can do. My expertise is in the field of science, though, the wisdom of the spirit is Yukiko's field, and even she is uncertain about what is happening. I sighed, feeling so helpless.

Amy POV:

Yukiko and I had walked from the hangar in the Albatross and we wandered over to the mall area, finding seats in the food court. It surprises me how many people are eating here. I didn't order any food to eat, I just bought a dozen pizzas after all. Speaking of food I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight. Yukiko needs something filling and something I can lace with a certain pill. No, not one to knock her out, just one to get her in the mood. I wonder if Ivy has any such thing around here. Yukiko set her hand, the one that is still flesh and blood, on her metal arm. The arm wasn't much to look at. The arm is, what I believe to be, titanium. The elbow joint is a metal box the contoured to however she bends her metal pipe arm. Her hand is the only thing that looked like the real deal, well, if you take away the chrome color that is. Her shoulder bone and area around the joint were replaced with the proper components for the arm to operate...I think.

I'm worried, worried about the thought Alice might have when seeing Yukiko's metal arm. She is usually calm and collected, but she can loose it when it comes to something as bad as this. I'm unsure why. I have a feeling in my gut that she is with Issac right now, doing god knows what. I'm pretty sure my daughter is in heat. I can't blame her. Sitting next to my wife, my hand lowered below her tails and I stroked them upwards. Her head turned to my own, face showing a bright smile. Yet another thing I worry about. The metal arm...it doesn't seem to bother her. I am no kitsune, I can't read facades so well. It's true, I should have picked that up a long time ago, but she is as crafty as she is loving. To make a comparison: attempting to read past her facade is like trying to hack Ivy's personal computer, it can't be done, not by anyone but Tails, at least. Speaking of her, I wonder where she and Ivy went off to. I suppose that doesn't matter right now. Yukiko is my prime concern.

"Yukiko. You want to go to our room?" I asked her.

"Sure, let's go hon." She said, smiling.

I couldn't take it. I needed to know what her true feelings are, the ones she is hiding behind that clever, fox mask of hers. "Yukiko, before we go, I want to see your face, not the facade. You're worried and well, I am too. Please...show it." I begged.

Her cheery expression was wiped from her face. Her face, now it showed sadness, concern, fear. Such a quick change in expression almost shocked me. My arms found their way around Yukiko's body and I held her close to me. She was shaking. Maybe having her show this side was a bad idea...

Reigi POV:

"Thank you Uncle Sonic!" I said gratefully.

Finally, Samuel and I got a location to a private swimming spot. Samuel and I took one another's hand and we walked from the Albatross. My heart is beating so heavily, hands feeling clammy. I'm shaking with excitement. I never thought that I could become so excited about swimming. Maybe it wasn't that, though. Samuel...He is so perfect. Every time I look at him my tails go between my legs, if even momentarily. I'm shy around him and yet, I am not. My heart beat to my step. Quick, slow, I'm not sure of my speed. My stomach is fluttering with butterflies, almost nauseating. I set my left paw over my heart. I don't like to consider it a hand, it has that cushion stuff on it, so I think that merits the title of paw, but why should I care to explain. I'm blushing over Samuel. I'm so mixed up inside right now. I'm not sure why that is.

Samuel's eyes darted over my head. "Sonic said it should be around here." He said.

To my thanks the words he spoke registered. This meant I'm not completely consumed with his physique. Shifting my eyes from him I began to look around for a sparkling surface. This forest is more of a jungle, really. It's nice. I could go without the unbearable humidity, however. Man I can't wait to tear these cumbersome clothes off my back. Now my heart is uncontrolled. The urge of his flesh and my own is tormenting. Where are you lake?...

Through the trees and shrubbery I could see the glimmer of sparkling water. At last we found it! I could not cannot restrain myself any longer. My legs took off through the jungle. The water came into view and I stopped just a foot shy of the water. I clasped my hands, er, paws over my developing breasts. I'm trembling. I can't wait, I dove into the lake feet first. Submersing myself in the cool water helped to calm myself down. The walk over here must have been the longest walk I've ever taken. I'm not sure how to describe it. The water feels like home to me, being surrounded by it is amazing. Shutting my eyes I absorbed the feeling of tranquility. My body was suddenly pushed lightly by the water. Samuel is now in the water like me. I opened my eyes. Though the water I could see his penis, thick, but flaccid, and his furry balls, the sac as big as my fist. I coughed up my breath in surprise. I just barely made it to the surface before I inhaled water. So much for calm.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"N-No! I'm fine." I said.

His face closed in on mine, our noses practically touching. His deep sea blue eyes gleaming in mine. "Reigi...you know what I plan to do?" he said quietly.

I did not respond, my brain and my body, as of right now, stopped communicating. His lips connected with mine. My face is filling with blood. I don't think I've ever blushed so bad. We've kissed before, but why was it effecting me so horribly this time? Lust, it filled every fiber of my being. I think this was it. The thing Alice enjoys so much. I'm not sure about this, but I want it. My eyes fluttered shut, our tongues wrestling with the others. I can tell we're both overflowing with ecstasy. Samuel, I could feel him groping my developing curves, even surrounded by the water like I am. His hands lifted my shirt off over my head. My blush could only deepen. I'm too stunned to become erect. It was then I felt it. His hand was on my crotch, petting my female sex's lips trough the light fabric of my panties. I'm so glad I wore a skirt and not pants. My heart beat heavily in my chest, feeling as if it would burst out from my ribcage.

It was sudden; something had broken our passionate thoughts on the other. It was a laugh, dark as night. Chills ran down my spine to the tips of my tails. I looked around frantically, as did Samuel. I heard my boyfriend gasp. Where he was looking frightened me. Whatever it is, is behind me. Slowly I rotated around in the water. A kitsune with black, charcoal fur stood over me. I found it skeptical at first how he could be standing on the water. His grin was menacing. I was frozen with fear. His hand reached down and he lifted my out of the water by my throat. Samuel did not move, as if he had befallen in some kind of spell. I cried out for help. All Samuel was doing was breathing shallow, choked of oxygen. Fear washed over me. The black fox smirked. His hand lifted my skirt in the front and he petted my sheath momentarily. Was he going to rape me?

He laughed once more in his dark tone. "Another herm...Boy, your mother is a trip. So easily manipulated, too. Weak as always." He grimaced.

Amongst my fear I managed to rasp a sentence. "Who are you?"

That grin of his revealed itself once more. "Your great grandfather. And I have a message I want you to give to your pathetic excuse for a mother. I want you to tell her 'seven days'."

He dropped me in the water, my head submersing. I quickly brought my head up, coughing, and choked of air. He was gone? Just when I thought I couldn't get any more frightened. I looked around, Samuel was as white as a sheet, and gasping the life back into himself. This is bad, real bad. The two of us swam from the lake and onto dry land, our fur sopping wet. I didn't care if I was dressed, nor did Sam, we just started running. Running back to the Albatross. Chills were constantly on my back. I wanted to look back, to see if he was following us, to see if we were safe, but as my uncle Sonic told me: "If you have time to worry, then run.". And that's just what I'm doing. Branches slashed my face and my body. I don't think I had ever run so fast before. Through the trees up ahead I saw the red colored metal of the airship. I shut my eyes and forced the remainder of my energy into my legs. The way through the trees was clear. I didn't have to worry about smacking into a tree. Well that's what I thought, I don't think I hit a tree, more or less, I plowed into a person. I fell atop whomever it was, but shook the feeling of the possible contusion away. It was Shadow, for which I am thankful.

I stood off the black and red hedgehog and he stood as well. A blush covered his face. "Reigi...you're naked." He pointed out.

I know about my top, but after observing my body once more I noticed that the branches had torn the rest of my clothes off, at least my skirt and panties. Sheath, breasts, and balls hanging out. Great... I looked to Shadow. "You're one to talk!" I shouted.

"Easy, easy. What happened?" He asked, holding his hands up between us.

"Grandfather, my mom's granddad, he's here." I huffed.

"What?" He said in strict tone of voice.

"He's here, Sam and I, we were so scared. He told us to tell my mom 'seven days'." I said shakily.

I could taste blood on my lips. Geez those branches are sharp. Shadow looked as if he was going though a mood swing. Anger was present above all. "Reigi, go back in the Albatross-" he spotted Samuel's naked body and looked away "-you too, Samuel. I have some questions I want answered. Your own safety is something you need to be concerned about. Get in the ship and don't set a foot outside!" He admonished fiercely.

Sam and I nodded. We sure weren't going back outside any time soon. Stark naked the two of us hurried into the ship. Ignoring the looks from people, especially the ones at me, we high-tailed it to my moms' room. Walking in the door was awkward, seeing how my moms were also naked, I didn't care. I'm stressed and freaked out.

Yukiko POV:

This is everything but good. I'm hard, Amy's hard, I don't even want to think about what my child was doing. As a good mother I needed to ask, though.

"What were you two doing?" I asked.

"We went for a swim, but we were interrupted." Reigi said.

"By who?" Amy asked.

"Your granddad, mom."

Perfect...he did follow me here. Now danger is going to be around every **fucking** corner. Why couldn't he just have stayed dead. Gaiden...you sneaky bastard. Needless to say I'm loosing my enthusiasm and softening up. This was not news I wanted. I feel more agitated than worried. My grandfather always was persistent. There is no term I can describe as to how much I despise him. I didn't need to wear a foxily mask right now. I'm pissed and let it be known.

"Hon? Are you okay?" My wife asked.

"Not really. I'm not sure I can contain my frustration anymore." I said, following with a heavy sigh.

"Yukiko...remember what Ivy said. You being angry is unusual and unbecoming of your nature. Don't let your grandfather win. He wants you to be angry." She said in a very quiet voice.

"I know...but I can't help it. He's like a thorn in my side."

Amy wrapped her arms around me and mine around her. "Don't worry, something is bound to turn up. A way to fix all this and make it go away." She told me.

"Mom...He told me 'seven days'. What does that mean?" Reigi said.

I myself am uncertain about what it means. Seven days until he becomes whole again? Seven days until he kills me? seven days until he kills someone important to me? Every one of those frustrated me. If I get the chance to kill him, I won't hesitate. This has to end now!

_Sorry this took so long, I have not had many chances to write as of late. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Lights in the Night**

Normal POV:

The yellow kitsune knelt down by the graves of her parents. Her heart was silently mourning the loss of these two important people in her life. She had become worse than her sister in grieving for her beloved parents. Two years she had been with them. Two years the fox shared their love with them. Two of the most happy years if her life at that time. Tails stared at the grass beneath her body, silent as the environment around her. Her inner self ladened with their memories. She carried them with her every second of her life. They were comforting and cumbersome.

The fox felt tears crease her eyes as she finally spoke soft words. "I miss you mom, dad. I really wish you were here with me. I love you, so much."

The gold kitsune shut her eyes and shook her head lightly, pushing the tears back behind them. Emotion was going to be constant in what she panned to do about Yukiko's problem. In order to defeat dark arts...sometimes one must study them. Tails felt really bad, uneasy, about stooping to her grandfather's level, but it had to be done. There was a problem in the way, though. Well, not so much a problem, more like a fragile obstacle. One the she would have to be very careful in getting around or over. She would have to be certain in herself about what she was going to attempt.

Above the forest the sky darkened. As much as Tails did not wish to leave, she knew she must. With a heavy heart, the fox kisses the graves' crosses, and walked slowly back around to the front yard of her sister's house. Ivy sat looking away from Tails not hearing the kitsune's silent steps. The doctor almost jumped as Tails came to be next to her, but composure training from Rouge helped her to not do such. Tails walked around the gate, shut it quietly behind her, and took Ivy's hand. Ivy held the ebony book the fox had given to her in the other hand. She respected Tails' wishes not to open it.

"Ready?" Ivy asked.

"Yes. Let's return to the Albatross." Tails said in a solemn whisper.

--Albatross--

The night sky had risen from the dusk. Stars shinned brightly above. No clouds blinded their illustrious glow. Amy Rose waited silently on the flight deck outside in her maroon dress-coat, her lower back leaned on the steel railing. The hedgehog stood in silence with a hand on her forehead, caressing it gently. Her other hand set on her side, arm under her bosom. Amy's eyes remained shut, trying to relax away the stressfulness of the past days. Everything was so wrong. Time and time again troubles pursued the world of the living. Such was the curse all have to bear with it. Amy drowned out her troubles and replaced it with nothingness. She simply needed to be alone, a time to herself. Though her feelings for everything, good and bad, were hushed, thoughts still stirred in her mind. Her hand lowered from her head to her cheek, imagining that it was Yukiko's gentle touch, and there she comforted herself with her love of the fox. It really didn't matter to her what other people thought about her being with a hermaphrodite, seeing was had been one for ten years now herself. Originally she wanted it for the sexual fringe benefits, however, now she desired the equilibrium of body and mind that it possessed. Yukiko had trained her to be emotional when the time was right and use her skeptical logic at the proper times. This may be why she was s at peace right now.

The pink hedgehog turned around, her red and white boots clanking on the metal surface. Hands grasped the railing as she stared out into the night ocean. The waves rolled up onto the white sandy shore, it's ebb carrying and scattering the moon's light. Gulls flew above the sea, their white feathers glowing the the lunar luminosity. Amy sighed, her lips parting as if to say something. She thought against it, though. Nature's voice was all she needed to hear at the moment. Clanking, footsteps were approaching her. Another sigh escaped the hedgehog's lips.

"Leave me. I don't want to be bothered." Amy said flatly.

"Is that anyway to treat your grandfather in-law?"

That struck a nerve. "Fuck. What is it you want?" Amy growled, glaring over her shoulder at the black kitsune. Animosity was the sole thing she felt for him.

"I just want to talk." He said, gliding over to the railing.

"Alright, you talk and I'll pretend I'm listening." The hedgehog scoffed.

"Cheeky little girl." Gaiden leaned on the railing just as Amy once was. "Why do you care what happens to Yukiko?" He asked.

The hedgehog's frustration grew. "I love her. Why else?"

"Well, I only ask because she is not the one I would be concerned about." His voice was like velvet as he spoke his words, and wrapped around her as such.

"Who, might I ask, should I be concerned about?" Amy asked, rather annoyed.

"I'm more interested in someone other than Yukiko. Your wife is weak and when I come to take that person, she will not have the courage to stop me." He said darkly.

"You don't know Yukiko at all...She is the strongest person I know. The strength of her heart shall defeat you alone." Amy said with full confidence. The hedgehog turned and started to walk away, back to the inside of the ship. "She beat you once, she'll do it again." Amy grinned slyly.

With the speed of lightning Gaiden pinned the hedgehog's back to the metal ship. Amy yelped in pain. "Do not turn you back on me!!!" The black kitsune shouted in a rather demonic voice. "She did not beat me, I am still here! Now you listen good and you listen well. I will become whole again. And when I do, no one will be able to stop me!" He growled.

The black fox disappeared from the ship, leaving Amy to fall to her knees. Amy yelped in pain once more. The sharp stabbing in her arms and head overwhelming any other senses. Definite contusions, very much concussed. The hedgehog attempted to keep herself awake and avoid from falling into a coma. Down her back she felt the trickle of warmth. Her head was cracked and bleeding. She couldn't stand up so she tried for the next best thing: Screaming for help. She exhaled long breath after long breath of loud cries for help. Eventually, as the hedgehog could no longer muster another scream, Joshua flung the steel door open and came to Amy's aid. She felt safe now, but knew she could not relax yet. She pooled all her strength to remain conscious. Even when one feels like they are safe, the reality is they are not. Minutes that had passed in Amy's calls for help seemed like hours. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep so badly. The raccoon lifted Amy up into his arms and hastily, but carefully, rushed her to the infirmary. Amy could not comprehend or feel what was going on as the robotic doctors set bone and stitched flesh. Apparently her left arm was broken as well. Good thing she was right handed. Beeping, she could hear beeping. Her eyes shutting as the cries of her family slowly became deaf to her ears. She felt as if she was going to die. The light of the world faded in her sight. No, she was not dieing, her will just could no longer hold itself up, and her mind drifted into a forced, restful sleep.

In the hours that passed, family and close friends gather around Amy, waiting patiently for her eyes to Open. Yukiko's hands softly petted the hedgehog's left hand. She knew who hurt her, and the anger that swelled in her from the realization made her want to hunt down and obliterate Gaiden from existence. She felt so stupid for crushing that crystal orb. Feeling that she was the cause for all of this. Nothing, except heartache, was engulfing the blue fox's heart. Yukiko felt as if she herself was a bad omen. Seeing anything good come out of this would surprise her. Just as Yukiko was about to become lost in depression her mate moaned.

"Ohhh, could someone please get that light out of my eyes." Amy said, covering her eyes with her hand.

Yukiko reached over and flipped the switch to the overhead light. Amy revealed a small smile. She knew it was Yukiko by her side. The scent of the fox's sweet perfume gave it away. Amy's eyes remained closed. This was the second time she had been to a medical facility on the account of an injury. One was enough, twice was getting old, no matter how far apart the times were. The fox leaned over on the bed and kissed Amy's sooth lips. The kiss and compassion lasting for ages. Amy didn't want it to leave and the kitsune could sense it. Both of their lips smacked quietly for a few moments before Yukiko rested her head on Amy's bosom. The blue fox's breath warmed the pink hedgehog's neck.

"Yukiko, I really wish you could sleep soundly...I miss having you sleep with me." Amy frowned.

"I know, Amy. I miss it too. It's been a long and lonely ride." Yukiko sadly agreed.

A robot pulled back the curtain around the group and stepped inside. It had to have been the nurse. "Excuse me, Amy is free to go, however, I would suggest she does not do anything too strenuous." The robot advised.

Yukiko nodded and gingerly lifted her hedgehog wife from the bed. At a snail's pace the fox carried Amy from the infirmary. The hedgehog snuggled closely to her mate. She felt so lucky to have her. Yukiko would go out of her way to do anything for Amy. For some reason, in a way she could not explain, she felt the presence of her husband, Yoshirou, inside Yukiko. Amy could not help but frown.

"What's wrong, Amy?" The fox asked.

"Yoshirou...he haunts my soul." Amy said.

"Amy...Yoshirou is me and I am him. What haunts you is nothing more than memories and appearances. We've been together in this form for thirteen years. If I were to leave, then Yukiko would haunt your soul." The blue kitsune explained.

Amy smiled. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, hon."

Yukiko smiled back to Amy. "You're welcome."

Yukiko carried the nestling hedgehog back to their room and placed Amy in a comfortable position on their bed. Amy lay on her right side and Yukiko sat next to her. With her loving touch, the fox stroked the pink hedgehog's cheek with the back of her hand. The sun hadn't even risen yet and already the morning was sour. Nothing looked promising anymore. The world was slowly slipping into another dark age; one that may not end if Gaiden obtained what he desired. Yukiko set her tails over her love for warmth. Needless to say – Amy happily snuggled with them. The tails' smooth, bushy fur were the perfect pick-me-up for the hedgehog. The blue kitsune wished so desperately that she could once again sleep with her love, but as long as her nightmares lingered, sleep would not be something she would be able to get. Amy quickly drifted off into a blissful slumber. The blue fox lay down behind her wife, nuzzling her shoulder and neck. She felt so right being so close to her mate. Laying down like the fox was, warmed by Amy's flesh, and the softness of the bed, the fox drifted to sleep. She cared not for nightmares. She wanted to sleep with her love again. And for once, in the longest time, Yukiko finally got a pleasant night's rest with her adored wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Preservation**

--One month earlier--

Normal POV:

Yukiko sat on the stone steps to the house. She wound up her father's top with the string and spun it on the cobblestone path. The vibrantly painted colors whirled in the bright summer sun. She never had thought she would be playing with her father's childhood toy ever again. A small smile creased her lips, joyous just to sit on the steps and relax as she once did long ago. It had been many years since she sat in peace as she was, but it seemed as if it were only yesterday. Yukiko sighed contently, her smile widening. The top began to wobble in its spinning path, the fox reached down and picked the top up before it had the chance to fall over and roll off. She started to wind the string around the top's spindle again. Just as Yukiko was about to send the top off for another spin, her sister's voice called out to the blue fox as she stepped from her house.

"Good morning, Kokoro!" Yukiko said, setting her sights on her sister.

The bright yellow fox approached her older sister. "Good morning, Yukiko." She said and took a seat next to Yukiko.

"Father's top?" Tails observed.

"Yeah. I used to play with it all the time. It's such a simple toy, but it is so enticing." The blue kitsune said, smiling.

Tails smiled to her sister and watched as Yukiko spun the top again. The kitsunes became wrapped in the bright colors of red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, and violet. A rainbow's colors, how suitable. It soothed them. The warmth of the sun, the cool breeze, a bird's call. The yellow fox shifted her sights to Yukiko, her heart swelling, but her hands becoming clammy. The blue fox's eyes darted in her little sister's direction.

"What's up, sis? You feeling okay?" Yukiko asked.

Tails shook her head to break her focus. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." The yellow kitsune said shakily.

Yukiko could hear her sister's heart beating heavily in her chest. Something was up, however, she feared what it might be. The blue fox reached down and picked up the top, placing it snugly down between her bosom in her dark blue kimono top. A bead of sweat revealed itself on her forehead and ran down her face. There was something unnerving to Yukiko about being close to Tails right now.

"Yukiko..." Tails started quietly "I...I.." Tails was to nervous to speak a complete sentence.

"Kokoro...why are you...how come..." The nervousness penetrated into Yukiko.

"Big sis...Yukiko...please. I can't say why, I just want it."

"Kokoro, I know you want this, but my loyalties are to Amy. I don't think I could go though with it with a clean conscious. I would be severing a link between Amy and I. I'm sorry." Yukiko said solemnly.

--Present day--

The yellow kitsune wandered the halls of the Albatross. Her mind was still weaving the ideals of her plans to save her sister. All the "what-ifs" running rampant through her mind. She was very nervous about tampering with the same dark magic that had corrupted her grandfather. Yukiko could not find out about any of this—for she would strongly object. Tails sighed as she took a seat on a nearby bench. Each day the world became darker. At first she was remorseful about the other families' losses, but now that her own flesh and blood relatives were being attacked it was pure dread. The gold vixen forced herself to relax in her seat. She would not loose her sister, no matter the cost.

"Ugh, I'm so self-conscious." The fox moaned, her heart heavy.

Tails shut her eyes, envisaging the brook near her home. The sparkling waters called to her; she would bathe in its water whenever she needed a moment to herself. Lost in her thoughts, the fox brought a hand up to slide one of her sleeves down. Someone sat next to the fox, breaking the image. Tails recomposed herself and opened her eyes to the person. Ivy sat smiling to the fox.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"No." Tails said.

"So, you wanted to see me?" The doctor said.

"Ah, I had completely forgot. Yes, uhm, shoot...what was I going to say." Tails said and the doctor smiled, almost laughing. The kitsune took a moment to reform the plan in her head to be put into words. "Ivy...did you remember how you cloned Shadow?"

"Yes; why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm thinking of cloning Yukiko. No, not for the reasons you may think. It's too hard to explain." Tails said.

"You've lost me, hon. Why do you need Yukiko to be cloned?" Ivy asked, a concern brewing inside her.

Tails was silent for a small amount of time. "If...If she dies. I want to pull her soul from the dead body before it is pulled into the after-life. I suppose you could consider it necromancy, but I'm just not ready to loose her. The time we've spent together cannot reclaim the time we were apart. I'm not about to loose her so soon." The fox elaborated.

"You want to pull her soul from a supposed corpse and place it into a fresh body? Kokoro" -the doctor shook her head- "you must have more faith in your sister. Your doubt will put a rift between you two. You know how much she hates feeling claustrophobic. In addendum to that; clones do not have a very long life expectancy, two years tops. Clones are produced through vast amounts of energy—cities worth of energy. That power degrades over time, not even the Master Emerald has the power to permanently sustain a clone's body. She is not like a machine that can be recharged. Koko...death is a natural part of life. We must enjoy life while we have it. We cannot dawdle in constant concern. When her time comes it will come, so will yours, Sonic's, and everyone else's. I know it's hard on you, it's hard on everyone. Each day we die a little more, worrying only speeds up that process." Ivy explained. She swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling extremely proud of how she configured and spoke her words.

Tails sat in contemplation of Ivy's words. They bored deep into her soul. Each word spoken as if they had come from her sister's mouth. She started to cry. Ivy was right about everything she spoke. The kitsune wished it weren't true. Tails was suffocating in her grief, cries being choked by her tears as she trembled and grasped herself. Ivy took pity upon the fox and gently placed the kitsune in her lap. The arms of the doctor wrapped around the sorrowful Kokoro as she wept. Ivy prayed that death would not come to Yukiko for a very long time. Death from old age is what she prayed for. A full life for the blue fox.

"Yu. Yuki. ko." The fox cried.

Ivy could feel every fragment of the fox's pain. Tails could not slip any further into remorse. To her, the world felt like it had been over for a long time.

--Elsewhere--

Yukiko sat by her mate's side as she slept. She had not noticed it immediately, but tears were also falling from her eyes. The link between the sisters was a strong one. The vixen wondered as to why her little sister was crying so heavily.

Yukiko placed a hand on Amy's cheek and cradled it. "I'm sorry Amy, but I must go. I'll be back soon." She said, wiping the tears from her face.

The blue fox stepped silently from the room, only to be encountered by her pink daughter.

"Where are you-" Alice observed the tears falling from her mother's eyes "Mom? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kokoro...she is grieving." Yukiko said quietly.

"Oh...Should I go with you?" Alice offered.

The fox took her daughter's hand. "Please, I think she'll need all the company she can get."

Alice nodded and they went on their way. Yukiko continued to wipe tears from her face as they walked slowly through the corridors. The pain clouded her ability to reason as to why her sister hurt in such a way. Several times she had to stop and calm herself down. Alice was worried about her mother. The hedgefox smiled, having thought of something to steer Yukiko from the depression.

"Hey, mom." Alice started. "Do you know of any good positions that Issac and I can try in the future?"

Yukiko shook her head, surprised. "I hardly think this is the appropriate time to discuss such a thing." She scolded.

"I know, but I want to take your mind off of the hurt." Alice blushed.

Yukiko now understood fully as to what her daughter was getting at. "I suppose I could share something with you." The fox forced a small smile.

The hedgefox's smile turned into a grin. "Yay!" She hugged her mother.

Yukiko sat down at a table near them and Alice did the same. Before the blue vixen said anything she meshed her hands together, praying that Amy, if she found out, would forgive her. The fox inhaled a deep breath, stealing herself. "Okay. What I'm going to teach you isn't really a position, but an ability."

"An ability?" Alice questioned.

"Yes; an ability. Kitsune's have a rare talent, you see. We can change our appearance as, well as another's, with concentration. It requires much focus."

"But..." Alice interrupted "I'm only half kitsune. What makes you think I can learn these 'abilities'?"

"Well, we can find out." Yukiko smiled. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to give Issac a girl part."

"You mean a pussy?"

Yukiko blushed. "Yes; that's one way of saying it. Only temporary, of course." -the fox regathered her composure- "It's more difficult to do than is to explain. So, you'll need to practice a bit. All you have to do is imagine that you're opening something up on him. Like opening a purse."

"What's a purse?" Alice asked.

"Ahhhhgh..." The fox started to feel a headache arising. "I know...uhm...you must have looked at yours in the mirror..." Her heart started to feel as if it was cramping up. "You know what, never mind. I'll just get you a magazine to study positions." She twisted a smile.

"Aww." Alice whined.

"I'm sorry, Reigi...urk...Alice, but this is, uhm, difficult for me to, uhm...shit..." Yukiko was finding it a challenge to speak.

"Could you give me a demonstration on how it works then?" Alice asked with bright eyes.

Her mother sighed shakily. "I guess."

Yukiko set a hand on Alice's chest. She shut her eyes. Alice felt a slight tingle coming from where the fox placed her hand. The hedgefox's eyes shot wide seeing her breasts swell a few cup sizes. Her mother quickly removed her hand and Alice's bosom receded back to the way it was. Yukiko had the mind to ask Ivy for a pace maker, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, after all. Her neck broke out into sweats. Once again she prayed that Amy would forgive her.

"I can't believe I did that." She cringed, falling into a harsh yet, short-lived, dizzy spell.

Alice could only grin wider. "That was so cool!!"

Her mother dropped her head and placed a hand over her eyes. Perhaps she was having a panic attack. It really didn't concern her, it was better than explaining her knowledge to Alice. The sweat now beaded on her forehead and the valley of her bust. Alice looked at her mom, any trace of a smile faded.

"Are you okay, mom?"

Yukiko gulped hard. "I think so...that was not something I should've done."

"Mom, it's alright. I know what you're talking about. You don't need to feel embarrassed" Alice cooed, cupping her hands around the one hand her mother had lay limp on the table. "Besides, I know you liked the feel, even though I am your daughter."

"I shouldn't have..." Yukiko frowned.

"I know. It's not that bad. I have had sex with Reeeei...uhm."

Any illness expressed on Yukiko's face was instantly gone. "You what!?" She shouted.

Alice could only feel stupid about letting that info slip from her mouth. "Mom...I can explain." The hedgefox pleaded.

"Fine...I'm too worn out to boil over."

"A while back I used bondage on Reigi. I didn't ever actually enter her. I just liked getting her off. I practiced on her. In fact, I have had more experience with Reigi than Issac." Alice blushed heavily. Thinking of her sister's naked body made her stiff...and ashamed.

"Alice. I can understand your wants and needs, but bondage is something I don't quite sit well with. To the race of humans: what you do is immoral, however, among our kind it is tolerated. No more bondage. Also, if you really wanted to form a relationship with your sister, I'll be behind you on it. Amy I'm unsure of. Just wait until you get older for anything that involves begetting a child. That goes for Issac as well." Yukiko calmly explained.

Alice was relieved to say the least. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Yukiko said, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Speaking of which. Did you and your sister ever have sex?"

"A month ago she tried to coax me into it, but my first loyalties are to Amy."

"I still think you should. It kinda forms a unique bond. Reigi, she actually likes it when I please her, some of the time, at least. When she's trying to sleep she's not cooperative, but most of the time she enjoys it. Not so much her maleness, but she loves having her puss worked on."

"Alice...you've said more than I need to know."

"Sorry." Alice glowered.

"I think that we have a unique love to share, yes, but I'm not so sure I'm ready to take such a step from my path."

"Mom, I think our unique love is our ability to share it both ways. Perhaps you should take advantage of that." Alice smiled warmly.

"Mm. I never thought I would be receiving a lecture from my own daughter." Yukiko giggled.

"If it makes it any easier...Just think of it as preserving a pure strand of your bloodline. I have had thoughts of doing that with Reigi. Preserving our hedgefox blood."

Yukiko's smile changed to one that looked upon Alice with pride. "You always did like to think ahead. Probably why I can't beat you at a game of Shogi most of the time."

The hedgefox giggled. "I'm so glad you're not mad at me." She blushed.

"Even I were to get mad at you, I wouldn't be like that for long. Thank you, Alice. I'll see if Kokoro would still like to have said activity. It might cheer her up."

Before Yukiko stood from her seat, she finished explaining to Alice how to manipulate Issac. Alice grinned menacingly thinking of all the possibilities. As much as she wanted to just jump on it with Issac, she heeded her mother's advice, and would practice first. On what she had no clue, but she was determined to make this work out for her.

As the hedgefox's mother left her to ponder over her lusting ideals, she could not help but feel thankful to have a daughter that was quickly becoming as wise as her. True knowledge cannot be learned from merely a book, but from first had experience. The blue vixen's conscious was light as a feather. It took much of her energy to keep her arousal at bay until she was with her sister. Would she regret this? She didn't think so. In fact, she regretted not doing this one month ago. She would preserve her bloodline with the person she held to closely to her heart.

_Sorry for the wait and sorry if this is weird. I was out of ideas, so I decided to put in a filler. Lemon next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Urge of the Flesh**

Yukiko POV:

My heart is pounding. I tried to keep it under control, but that was out of the question. Perhaps I'm nervous, maybe I'm excited. I can't tell, all I know is I want to make my sister happy. Amy should forgive me, right? I hope so. Thinking about her kind of deteriorates my enthusiasm, however, I shall go through with this. Alice and Reigi...I love my daughters so much, and I would love for them to share such a bond. Reigi is just a bit, how would one say...reserved with herself. I do believe Alice when she said her sister enjoyed having 'semi-sex' with her, but my indigo daughter is too objective when she looks at things. She is on the point of everything, as far as I know, at least. Alice is predictable like Amy, no offense to her, and Reigi has my subtleties. I suppose one cannot completely have both, oh well, they balance one another out. Although, I fear for Reigi now. I just taught her older sister how to be even more dominating over her. Looks like I must pass on my trade secrets once more. That can wait, for now pleasing Kokoro is my goal.

I can tell that my sister has stopped crying, for which I am grateful. I hate seeing her or anyone else in tears. It wounds me in a personal way. Well, I suppose something good has come of my being in my state of logic: my heart isn't pounding between my breasts anymore. My sister suggested I get get a reduction to avoid back problems. I don't mind them, so long as I have a comfortable enough bra. Plus I haven't had any back problems. Lactation comes as a problem, though, as embarrassing as it is to say. Even more embarrassing is the fact that my sister made me a pump system. Geez, I'm blushing bad now.

"Yukiko, Hey there!" Sonic called from behind me.

"Hey, Sonic." I greeted with a smile.

Sonic POV:

Every time I approach Yukiko my eyes wander where they shouldn't. It's difficult not to notice her big bust. Yes; I'm perverse. That's not why I'm here though, I am here looking for my wife. Coming to stand with her, my eyes lifted to hers. I know how touchy she is when someone stares at her. She is kind yet, can be aggressive.

"Have you seen Koko around anywhere?" I asked.

"I am looking for her as well." She clarified.

"What for?" I asked, being a bit to forward.

"I just want to talk to her. Nothing special."

I couldn't tell if she was hiding something or not. It's practically impossible to crack her face. I fidgeted a moment before asking what she wants to talk about with her.

"Anything specific?" I asked again.

"No."

A sigh pass from my mouth. "Okay, I guess that'll do. Good luck to you, I'm sure one of us will find her." I said.

Walking past Yukiko I gave her a friendly wave and started off again. That fox...she's impossible to read, but her actions speak for themselves. She is an enigma, I I have to put a label on her. Sometimes I wonder what she is hiding behind that mask, other that her grandfather. Another sigh passed from me. I am worried sick about her and her family. Tails has frequently questioned as to why their family is full of bad luck. Sure, sometimes things go terrific, but when things go bad, they come as a dire blow. I feel sorry for Yukiko. There is little anyone can do about it.

"Damn, I really wish I could be of help."

Issac POV:

"Where. the. hell. is. Alice?!" I groaned.

Sex is not on my mind currently. Personally I'm exhausted. I've had so much sex with her it hurts to pee...which really sucks (no pun intended). I just wanted to hang out with her today, maybe go to pay a visit to our old home. I really missed the towering buildings, the convenience of appliances, the park. I'm spoiled, yes. Alice would follow me anywhere, all to get her dick in me, or have me suck her off. Argh, I figured it would be wrong to like a guy's parts. Maybe I should avoid her today. I love her and all, but she can be down right aggressive when we hit it off. A character flaw perhaps. She growls, she occasionally scratches me with those sharp claws, humps my mouth when I, myself, feel like I'm doing a good enough job. I think she made me her bitch, for lack of a better word. A small part of me would like to break up with her. After all, she has pleasured Reigi more than she has me.

"How would I tell her, though?" I asked myself, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"Hello there, Issac."

Wow, I was too closed off with my thoughts to even notice my own mom was sitting next to me. I smiled to her and licked her cheek. I have always kissed her like that, ever since I was a cub. I must admit that it looks a bit sexual at my age. She kissed my forehead.

"Hi, mom. Out looking for someone?" I asked.

"No, not really. I was just out for a walk. How have you been? You look sort of troubled." She pointed out.

"Well, it's about Alice..." I frowned.

"What about her?" She asked.

"I think she's too...dominating. Makes me feel impudent."

"I see...well, perhaps I can help you." I saw her smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"How?"

"Come with me, I'll show you."

My mother took my hand and we started to walk in down the hall from which I just came from. Curious, I am following without question. We turned a corner, then another, and another. I wonder what my mom is planning on doing. Rounding another corner we bumped into someone. My mom's face connecting with my Aunt Yukiko's. Somehow...I don't think this is an accident. Yukiko's arms wrapped around my mom's back. Yep, definitely planned out. I'm sure that I'm seeing tongue. My mom's eyes are shut, she is enjoying this as much as Yukiko. My blue fox relatives' eyes remained open, but very lazily. Wait...was this what my mom wanted to show me? How to have sex?

My mom pulled her lips slowly from Yukiko's. "Yukiko...you?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about this for a while. I will allow you to bear my seed." Yukiko smiled tenderly.

Fuck this! I might as well go find Alice. No matter where I go sex hangs in the air. I wonder how much our population is going to rise if there's a baby boom? Another thing that is unsettled in my stomach is the fact that I'm probably going to have a baby brother. I sighed and walked away from the foxes.

"This isn't right." I groaned.

Normal POV:

Yukiko locked her lips with her sister once again. Tails had been waiting so long for this. The hearts of the two were already beating madly. The younger sister's hands moved around Yukiko and grasped her firm butt. The blue kitsune moaned away from the yellow fox's lips. Tails soon felt her sister's hands groping her breasts. Tails had not noticed that her son had left. Seems that she would have to show him some other time as to what she panned. This thought was, unfortunately, lost in the cloud of lust in her mind. Yukiko embraced her sister's lips once more, their tongues wrestling. Their mouth practically engulfed by the other's. Tails released her lock and huffed into Yukiko's neck.

"Room, we need a room." The yellow vixen huffed between each word.

Between the two tightly pressed bodies, Yukiko's long length throbbed. "Here, we don't need a room."

Tails blushed and leaned on her sister, pushing her back to a wall. Her head smacked it with a thud. The two were no longer focused on anything around them. Not even the cameras that were focused on them. Their hearts beat in cadence. Sweat was beginning to mat the fur between their bosoms. Yukiko placed and hand on the golden, yellow vixen's crotch and rubbed on her sweating pussy lips trough the fabric of her panties. Tails moaned in her big sister's mouth. The blue fox's erection called to her sister's fem-sex, dripping with pre. Kokoro traced her herm sister's curves up to her shoulders, pulling the sleeves midway down her arms, exposing more of the vixen's cleavage. All the while, Yukiko's hands held Tails' face and pressed them closer together. Passion began to overflow, the two were now blind with each other, mind and body ceased communicating. Yukiko's hand glided down her sister's face and neck to rest on her shoulders, sliding the small white sleeves of her dress down, just above her elbows, to expose her cleavage as well.

"Yu-Yukikoooo!" Tails moaned softly.

The pleasurable cries of the blue fox's sister intensified her want and need to be inside of her. Her bosom was firm, nipples hard. The yellow fox's hands slowly found their way to Yukiko's valley and parted her deep, blue kimono top. A claw reached from one of Tails' pointer fingers and the cut her sister's bra, allowing the freedom of Yukiko's stiff breasts. Throbbing from the fox's panties, the her fourteen inch erection now pounded against her belly, its head coated in her sticky spunk. Kokoro placed a hand on her sister's cock head. The blue kitsune shivered in pleasure, reeling her head back, howling a moan as Tails stroked the hot pre down her shaft, lubing it. Both covered in a deep red blush. Yukiko pulled her sister's dress down to her waist.

"Ready?" The blue kitsune huffed.

"Yes." Tails breathed in a high pitch, her blush deepening.

Yukiko grasped her sister's rear and lifted her up. Her mouth sucked on Tails left nipple. Tails gasped, feeling some of her fox milk sucked into her sister's mouth. One of the fox's hands gripped Yukiko's shoulder as the other moved her panties to the side. Her vagina sweating heavily with the lustful tension surging throughout her. Slowly Yukiko lowered the yellow fox's slick chasm down upon her pink, achingly hard, stick of flesh. Tails howled a long moan, inching down on her sister's erection. Yukiko found her wall and held her there. The golden kitsune's arms wrapped around the blue vixen's neck and her legs around her back. Yukiko switched the placement of the two, Tails' back now to the wall. Tails held herself to Yukiko. One of the blue fox's hands on the wall, claws digging into it, her other hand hold Tails up but her butt.

Tails lips locked once again with Yukiko's. Their mouthes surrounding the other's, tongues wresting, sharing their mouthes' saliva. Tails' eyes were screwed shut, rimmed with tears of joy, as were her sister's. The yellow fox started to lift herself up and down on Yukiko's fox cock at a gradual pace. Their hearts swelled and their tails flicked with each motion. Tails could feel every throb her sister's hardness against her walls, Yukiko--every square inch of Tails' smooth chasm. The heat of their bodies had drenched them in sweat. Their moans carried throughout the halls.

Such a noise was heard by a certain, young, pink hedgefox. She followed the call of the moans. She soon reached her destination and stepped only one foot around the corner, catching just a glimpse of the two foxes' embrace. Alice reeled back around the corner, heart already pounding, merely from seeing a short moment from that had the hedgefox pointed stiff. Alice peeked her eyes around the corner, observing their deep kiss, her mom's huge dick, big bosom, and Tails' helplessness to resist. The pink hedgefox, without looking, unbuttoned her shorts and pulled out her erection, stroking it in the same pace as Tails stroked her mother's length with her pussy. She stared at the two, her heart beat becoming more rapid. Even though it was her mom and aunt she was watching make love, she just couldn't resist.

Yukiko's claws scraped down the wall a few inches, gashing it deep. Tails was maneuvering herself around on her sister's stiff pole, trying to get the hardness inside her to hit her G-spot. Yukiko rocked her hips back and forth, her balls feeling like they weighed a ton and a half. Precum pumped into her sister, their fluids mixed, coating, and flowing out and down her meat stick then onto her testicles. The blue fox inserted her ring and pinky fingers into the yellow fox's tail(s) hole. Tails bucked, almost causing Yukiko to loose her balance.

"Easy, ughn, sis." Yukiko said.

"Suh-! Sorrrry...ohhh!" Tails moaned.

Tails felt like she had a fever. With Yukiko's next thrust she had found her sister's G-spot. Tails felt like she had fallen for a brief moment, her muscles tightened. It pushed Kokoro into an orgasm, as well as pushed her claws into Yukiko's back. The yellow fox lost all thought for a moment, her vagina contracting around her sister's length. Yukiko moaned in pain as her sister's claws dug into her. Around the corner Alice started to spooge her loads out on her breasts and belly. The pink hedgefox bit her lip, not wanting to reveal her presence just yet. Alice quickly leaned forwards and placed her erection in her mouth, not only to keep her change, but to muffle her moans. Biting her lip was apparently too painful.

Yukiko huffed heavily, the pain leaving her, regardless that the claws still penetrated her back. Blood seeped from the wounds, trailing down her back with the sweat. The vixen's lips relocked with Tails' and continued to work her over. The yellow fox was unaware that her claws just bored into Yukiko's back and there they stayed. The blue fox's pace quickened. So many loads were sitting at the tip of her cock head. She had a case of blue-balls for a while and it was about to be relieved. The yellow kitsune's body tensed up, she knew Yukiko was about at her breaking point, for she knew that she shivered just before she came.; which she was currently doing.

The blue vixen parted their kiss. "Ah...ahhh...I'm cumming!"

Kokoro bounced her body on Yukiko's staff, her sister thrusting harder into her. The sisters embraced in the deepest kiss they ever had. It was full of compassion, the want to be there for one another. Yukiko hot seed freed itself deep into Tails' chasm. Both of the sisters moaned, almost screaming, as they became one being. Load after load pumped into Yukiko's sister. It practically flooded her vagina. The blue kitsune's knees gave out, the sensitivity of her dick's head was to great. She fell to her knees, taking Kokoro with her. Her claws gouging the wall all the way down. The landing was hard on both of them, Yukiko male sex slammed Tails' wall, knocking the breath out of her. The two feel onto their sides, Yukiko's erection sliding out with a gooey pop sound. Her penis continued to spurt ropes of her pearly, white cum out onto her and her sister. Perhaps thirty seconds had passed until it ceased. The fox's length now limply lie on the floor in its cum, too drained to slide back into its sheath. The two lied next to one another. Yukiko petted her sister's cheek softly, wiping some of the cum off that has caught her there. Gradually their hearts settled. The afterglow still held them, though. Their eyes, half full from the intimacy that was just shared. Never did Yukiko think that her sister would bear a child. Seeing how much seed she pumped into her though, it would surprise her if there was to be more than one child. The blue fox pecked her sister on the lips, cum trailing from their lips as she separated the kiss.

"How many sparks?" Yukiko asked.

"Just one...Yukiko-" Tails' eyes teared up in joy "-thank you so much." She whispered.

"Anything for my little sister." Yukiko smiled, pinching a tear off herself.

Around the corner the pink daughter sat in a small puddle of her own cum. Her chin dripping with the white fluid. She rasped a moan and got to her feet. The hedgefox rounded the corner and moved closer, her soft penis exposed, as was the rest of her. She had stripped herself; too hot maybe? Yukiko looked up to her naked daughter.

"Alice? What were you doing?" Her mother asked.

The hedgefox opened her mouth. "Nyaah." Seed lay on her tongue.

Yukiko started to laugh. She didn't care that her daughter was watching, she was the one who suggested Kokoro and her share their love. It would be an awkward moment to look back on later, but for now, they merely basked in their love for one another.

--Observation room--

Metal sat in a chair, burning a disk of the hot sex that he caught on tape. He hoped that Yukiko, Alice, and Kokoro never found out about this. He practically just observed live pornography. He had not gotten off yet, but he was going to, for sure. Maybe try out Alice's position. Yes; the perverse hedgehog sat gleefully as the CD's burn percentage increased. He had the thought to use it as blackmail. It might come in handy if he were to get in a tight spot with one of those girls. Metal's hand moved up and down on his own shaft, replaying the video. He was going to have fun with this one...

------------------------------------------------------

_So? What do you think, probably one of my better lemons._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Comfort and Revenge**

Alice POV:

Here I stand, the warm water of my shower flowing through my fur. My toothbrush sitting in my mouth, not because I wanted to brush my teeth, but I felt it would be a good idea to clean my mouth out. I'm starting to feel pretty embarrassed for what I saw not too long ago. I didn't expect it to come back to bite me so fast. Although my fox mom feels bad about courting with her sister; I know that their bond is tighter. I wonder if anyone will fix that wall? My mom really messed it up. My aunt really screwed up my mom's back. I heard that her back was once covered in scars, but the fur healed over them. Now she has ten more scars to add to the collection, courtesy of Kokoro. I don't think she and I are so different. I scratch Issac when I orgasm hard enough. I don't feel good about it, but he doesn't seem to mind it. I don't think that's the case, anyway. Issac has never been one to tell me how he actually feels about our relationship being how it is. I need to go talk to him. It only feels right, plus I've seen enough sex for one day. I expanded my gut with all the cum I swallowed. I reek of spunk. I don't even want to think about doing anything too physical. Damn, I've got one heck of a stomach ache. I'm not go to fellatio myself again anytime soon, that's all I'm saying.

"Ugh...my stomach..."

I want to puke, but I'm unsure that I will. My stomach is, how my uncle Sonic put it, made of cast-iron. That makes me laugh every time he says it. He's right, though, I can digest the dankest of foods. Shoot, thinking of my uncle makes me think about Issac. I can't seem to get him off my mind. I'm kind of glad I wore out my sex drive. I really, **really**, don't want to get hard, because then I would have to take care of it. Getting the last of my musky fluid out of my fur, drying off, and having clean my teeth, I head out the door. I'm just wearing my red vest, white socks, and red sneakers. I'm not wearing pants today, besides, my junk is only hanging out when I'm aroused, and that is something I do not plan on becoming. Settling my belly and searching for Issac, that's really all that is on my mind. I know that it would amaze my sister that I want to control myself. I'm not sure, perhaps Reigi is going about sex the right way. Maybe I have been abusing it. Heh... I'm having an epiphany. Looks as if my sister is the more dominant one, all it took was time.

"Maybe, I should...let her have a go at me."

Now I ask myself: Do I really feel like creating a love triangle? Heck if Reigi is with Samuel, then that would make it a love quadrangle. The thought makes me sigh with self-doubt. At this point and time Reigi, Issac, and definitely Samuel must think of me as a control freak. My sister always did see sex as a type of drug and she is right. As much as I hate to admit that. Looking into a window to my left, seeing several groups of people eating, my stomach rumbled for some reason. I crave something solid after downing all that liquid of mine. Pulling out a role of tape I measure my waist line. After my self enjoyment I only gained a half inch. That's good, I can squeeze a small meal into me. Stepping into the place, I take a place at a table. Before long a waitress greets me, placing a menu down in front of me. The waitress looking to be what I have seen in my books, a human, but I know that she is a robot of Ivy's. What did she call them again? Oh yeah, an android.

"Can I get you something to drink, hon?" she asked me.

She must be joking. I smiled, trying not to laugh. "Water, please."

I can't send her away with nothing, it's not very courteous, so my hedgehog mother taught me. The waitress walked from the table, leaving me to peruse the menu. Most of the meals looking rather large. I don't need something like that, just something to soak up what is currently burdening my gut. Hmm...The club sandwich looks appetizing. It looks big, not as big as some of the other stuff, thankfully. Setting my menu down, my eyes now starring out the window. Tensions must be rising too high. Between Gaiden and being pent up on this ship, people crack. Everywhere I walk I smell lust. I'm going to take a break...a long break from all of it. I haven't slept in fifty-eight hours, amazing that I still have energy. Definitely from the adrenaline mapping my veins. Starting to tap on the table lightly with my claws and gazing out the window into the brightly lit, wide hallway. Soon seeing my sister's face among the people who walked. Grinning and standing from my seat, but hearing my drink set down as well.

"Club sandwich." I said and walking from the diner.

I think I'm going to approach this one using my cunning. Grinning as I draw closer to my sister. Standing just behind her I wrap my arms around her and lift her feet from the floor, spinning us around once. She yipped in surprise, but started laughing.

"Hey there, sis." I happily greeted.

She looked at me curiously. "Why so cheery?" She asked.

"How about we discuss this in the diner." I suggested.

Reigi nodded and lead her inside to the table I sat at. She's smiling, something rather unique. She is usually serious and up-tight; however, I can see something is wrong. My reason for saying that is for the reason her eyes are glossed over. These are not tears of happiness she shed either. I figure I should let her speak first, she hates when people assume things about her. I can't blame her. I scoot my glass of water to her, wondering if she is thirsty.

"Want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks." She accepted in a sunny tone, and sipped the cold water.

Soon the waitress set my meal down before me. She asked if Reigi wanted anything--she declined politely. Picking up one quarter of the sliced, stacked sandwich to my mouth, biting into it. Turkey, ham, roast beef, tomato, lettuce, and three pieces of garlicked bread. This is quite satisfying. Reigi sit solemnly in the seat in front of me. Her eyes gazing at the table, empty of expression, and her hands gripping the hem of her white skirt. I can't take it.

"Reigi? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Her head lifted quickly to mine with a smile. "No, just hungry."

Giving her a weird look I hand her a quarter of the sandwich. I nibble on my slice, watching Reigi lick her lips before raising the toasted piece to her mouth. Her teeth crunched down on it. Not even biting all the way through, she began to cry. I knew something was up. Taking the piece back from my sister I set it on the plate and moved to her side, hugging her.

"Reigi, shhh...it's alright, what happened?" I cooed.

"Samuel...he and I were dating...he...he broke my heart." My sister cried.

"What!?" I roared, not from the surprise of them dating, but the part about him breaking her heart.

"He...he has been cheating on me with another person...a boy."

My brow twitched once, something that happens when a nerve is struck. I now have the mind to beat the tar out of that coon. People around us don't think that I care about my sister this much, but I do. I want to know who he cheated on my sister with first.

"Who is the other boy?" I asked.

"I...you don't want to know..." Reigi whined.

"Please. Just tell me."

"It's...the other boy is Issac."

My heart sank. Any civility I have left disappeared. Anger not sorrow is what I feel. Those boys have not only the nerve to break my sister's heart, but my own!? They will regret ever knowing me. If Issac didn't want to be with me he could have said so. This is a treachery. Devilishly I grin, having an idea for revenge.

"Come on, Reigi, let's get you to our room."

She nodded, her tears still falling. Hugging her as she stood, petting the back of her head. Others gathering around us, asking if they could help in any way. Shaking my head, leading Reigi from the diner and swiftly back to our room. Setting Reigi on the bed our moms came to her side.

"Reigi, what happened?" My hedgehog mom asked.

"Samuel, that's what happened." I said. "He broke her heart, cheating on her with another boy, Issac." I punched the wall, furious.

"What!?" My fox mom shouted.

"I know, that was my first thought." I said angrily.

"Oh, honey." My hedgehog mom embraced Reigi, my sister crying into her breasts.

I looked to my kitsune mother. "Mom, things between our families just became strained. I know how much you love your sister, but I am disgusted with Issac!" I tired to keep my voice as quiet as I could, but still shouting.

"I understand, Alice, however, you can't go and beat him up. I'm sorry."

"I realize that, but I want some kind of revenge, and I have an idea. I won't hurt him, I just want to shake him up a bit." I grimaced.

"I see, mind you that I won't be there to defend you if Kokoro scolds you. You take this upon yourself, as an adult would." She said sternly.

"I have boobs. That makes me mature enough, don't you think?"

She smiled. "Just be careful, we'll take care of Reigi."

My heart is throbbing, anxious to obtain payback. Almost dashing from the room I went in search of Issac and Samuel. Those two are going to get their just deserts. Running, forcing all my energy into my legs. I bet that just because Reigi and I are herms they think that we don't have feelings. Assholes. My running is now more of a stomp. I certainly have my hedgehog mom's wrathfulness. I kinda wish I had her mallet. Finding them at last, they are eating at, where else, the food court. I calm myself, putting on my fox facade, then approach them.

"Hey there you two." I said with my best smile.

I sit down at the table with them. I can see beads of sweat forming on their foreheads. That's a fringe benefit. I pretend not to notice their nervousness. I cannot help but grin. I'm not going to point out it just yet, I want to see if they'll crack.

"H-hi...Alice." Issac said shakily, gulping.

I took up his drink, sipping it. "What's with you Issac?"

"Nothing. Why are you here?" Samuel put in.

"No real reason, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop in. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

Issac is now shaking. I don't want him to spill it just yet. "Hey, guys, I want to show you something."

I stood and they did the same, almost at the same time as me. I know they want to avoid me getting onto them. I didn't chuckle; though, I wanted to. Walking off they fallowed me obediently, almost like a human's pet dog. We came to a corner.

"Wait here for a sec, I'll go get the surprise."

As I round the corner, I look back, they don't budge. I go completely out of sight. I finally get to put my mom's teachings to the test. Yes; I haven't had very much practice, if any at all, but I'm confident this will go over well. I close my eyes and focus on increasing my size. Steadily I can feel myself growing in centimeters. Soon my head bonks the fifteen foot high ceiling. Too high. I decrease myself to twelve feet. Most of my body is proportionate, except for my bosom. I make it DDD to my size. I peek around the corner and the boys freak. They start to run away, but I snatch them up easily.

Lifting them to my eye level I grin, displaying my sharp teeth. "So, you two think you can break my little sister's heart and mine, then get away with it? You're going to regret that." I grimaced.

"Please! Don't eat us!" Issac begged.

"Eat you? No, I wouldn't do that. But I'm going to have some fun with the both of you."

"We're sorry! Please, put us down!" Samuel panicked.

I start walking off, the albatross rumbling a little beneath my feet.

Normal POV:

--Yukiko, Amy, and Reigi--

"What was that?" Amy asked, feeling the ongoing tremors.

"I have a pretty good idea..." Yukiko said, rolling her eyes. "Stay here with Reigi, Amy, I'll go check it out."

The blue kitsune walked into the hallway. She watched with disapproval as her daughter came closer. Yukiko nearly knocked off her feet when Alice took her final step to tower over her mother. The blue vixen shook her head. Her daughter simply smiled smugly down to her.

"Put them down...slowly." Yukiko groaned.

The blue kitsune's daughter set the two terrified boys on the floor. The boys instantly sought protection from Yukiko by hiding behind her. The vixen sighed heavily.

"Alice...get down here..." Yukiko scolded, strictly pointing at the ground.

Alice grinned and quickly returned to her original size. "Aww, it was just a bit of fun; besides, I'm not done with these to yet." Alice said, pointing accusingly at Issac and Samuel.

"Yes, Alice, you are. I don't think I've ever seen fur so pale and mine turns white under the moonlight." Yukiko glowered.

Alice sighed. "Fine...I guess that will have to do." Alice approached her terrified ex, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him. "That was the last kiss from me. Goodbye, Issac." Alice pushed him aside and walked into the room.

Yukiko sighed heavily, looking down upon the brown coon and hedgefox. "Have a nice relationship you two. Sorry about Alice, but I'm not saying you didn't deserve that." The blue vixen walked into the room, shut the door, and locked it.

On a bed in the room, Alice and Reigi sat, comforting one another in a sweet sisterly way. It would be a while before they got over the heartbreaking event, but as Yukiko looked upon them, she saw hope for the two hedgefoxes. A relationship was being too conclusive. She liked the thought, however.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Bonds**

Amy POV:

The days seem like they grow shorter. Gaiden said "seven days" and it is already day four. I am so worried about what he plans to do. He has to be the most hated creature on this planet...well, at least that is what I want to say, but he is known only in our town and the ones that trade with it. Life is dark, so very dark. Yukiko has been on edge all this week, and it got worse the other night. I know that part of that is from having sex with her sister; yes, I know. You can't wash out the scent of a woman's fluids too well. It stained her fur with its fragrance. I won't mention it, she has enough to worry about without me breathing down her neck. I don't mind it, truly I don't. I know what it feels like to be closed in for long periods of time, wanting something to do that will take my mind off of things. Alice and Reigi...I feel so bad for them. I can't believe that just happened. Boys get bored it seems. I had expected this from Issac, but never Samuel. Learn something new every day. I look over to my daughters, their arms wrapped around each other as they sleep tucked into the covers. It's adorable. Yukiko is out of the room currently. She needed to go speak with her sister. What Alice said was right. Relations between our families just became strained. I can hardly believe that Yukiko had kept such a secret. Changing her appearance. If that is the case. I'm unsure why, when she was Yoshirou, she didn't just use the power to make herself the way she is now. I'll have to ask her about that. Sitting on the edge of my bed I hear Reigi groan, sitting up from her sleep.

"Have a nice snooze?" I asked.

"I did." She said and leaned over, kissing her sister on the lips.

I could only smile at this point in time. Their love for one another seemed to be getting stronger. They'll have to wait to have a serious relationship though, not until Alice is sixteen. I'm being lenient with that. I would have gone with sixteen for Reigi and eighteen for Alice, but Yukiko and her negotiating skills...

Hearing the door creak open, I look in that direction, my heart hoping for my wife. Tails stepped into the room. I can't read her expression, but knowing kitsunes, I have to expect anything. Standing up, putting myself between her and my children.

"Relax, Amy, I'm not going to hurt Alice...I just want to know why my son won't come out of our room...he locked us out." Tails said, then sighed.

"Did Yukiko not disclose that with you?" I asked.

"I didn't even see her." My sister in-law stated.

"Oh, she must be talking with Amelia."

"Samuel was a victim, too?" She asked.

"Kokoro...I think I should explain, no sense in waiting for Yukiko."

I sat back down on the bed and Tails next to me. This isn't going to be an easy thing to explain, but I'll do my best.

Yukiko POV:

My heart has sank into my stomach. I don't know why I'm apologizing for Alice's behavior. I guess it's because I care too much about her. Oh well, I told Amelia the story, both from my point of view and of my daughters'. I gulp, not knowing what Amelia's response is going to be. I want to slap Samuel. He is standing behind his mother, cheekily grinning as if he will not be punished. If I were his mother he would be chopping wood for a month. I am not, however, and Amelia's punishment, or lack-there-of, would be hers alone.

Amelia turned to her son. "Is this true, Samuel?"

"Not all of it. Alice is a bully, I didn't cheat on Reigi with Issac. Alice forced me to say I did that." Samuel pouted.

"Hmm...Yukiko, is Alice really so dominating?" Amelia asked.

"She is dominating, yes, but not so much that she would go to such extremes without a reason." I clarified.

"I see. Samuel, you're grounded and you'll be cleaning dishes for the next two weeks; for breaking Reigi's heart and for lying to me." Amelia scolded.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Samuel shouted.

"You want to make it three?" His mother glared.

"Fine!" The frustrated Raccoon stormed off into the room, slamming the door.

Amelia looked to me, smiling. "Thank you, Yukiko, if there's anyone's word I can trust, it's yours."

"Good to know. I'm sorry that Alice used such drastic measures, though." I apologized.

"It's fine. Do what suits you best for Alice and Reigi. You're always going to be my best friend, hon. Just want you to know that." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, and you mine." I replied, smiling just as her.

I wrap my arms around her, hugging her. She hugs me back. It's a very comforting feeling. She looked up into my eyes and kissed my lips, I pulled away, unsure of what to think. My eyes gazing into hers, my heart beginning to pound. What am I suddenly, the fertility fox? This is overburdening. Amelia stepped closer to me, I backed up.

"Amelia...I can't..."

"You can...let me have a go with you. I've heard how hung you are. I want to feel it." She said, her eyes lazily, and lustfully gazing into my own.

Running away is what I want to do. But my body wasn't allowing me to. This is getting bad, really bad. My sister is one thing, but my best friend, too? No, I can't do it. I can't betray Amy again. I am now forcing myself to back away from her. It is working. One step after another I take. I won't succumb to her, I will not, I cannot.

"Amelia...please, no." I pleaded, putting my hands up between us.

Amelia wrapped her long tail around me and held me in place. "Yukiko..." She placed her hand on my crotch. "...let's make love."

Reigi POV:

"Wow, Alice did that?" I asked my mom, now observing my big sis, and she blushed.

"Yes, it appears so." She said to me, then looked to my Aunt. "Tails, I'm sorry that this happened."

"No, it's fine, Issac deserved it if that is the case." Tails smiled.

"Thank you for not being upset with my daughter." My mom thanked.

"No thanks needed, sis."

My mom became silent, starting to reveal a blush. I wonder what she is thinking about?

"Kokoro...I know that you and Yukiko, y'know." My mom said.

This came as a surprise to me. My fox mom had sex with her sister? That is so...so...hot. Hmm...I'm becoming like Alice. Oh well, I'll just deal with it.

I heard Kokoro gulp. "You do?" Her face flushed.

"Yes...But it's okay...I mean...I trust you, and I trust her."

Tails hugged my mom, she is shaking, and she hugged her back. "I'm...embarrassed." Tails said hesitantly.

"Don't be, you-"

Normal POV:

Yukiko flung the door open, slammed, and locked it. The kitsune, shaking, and with her breasts exposed along with her masculine equipment hanging out, limp. Her back pressed to the door, acting as if the women and men out there would break it down. The vixen was panting, sweating, and pale as Samuel and Issac were after Alice's terror induced joyride.

Amy gasped. "My god! Yukiko, what happened?"

"Everyone...people are starting to crack...Amelia, she lost it...she almost got me in b-bed with her..." The kitsune trembled.

"Sonic is a bit weak minded...I wonder how many girls he has done it with?" Tails thought to herself and glowered.

Yukiko's family stood from their seats on the beds and went to her side. The four had to pry the fox's claws out from their embedded grip in the door. Amy asked herself if those claws could get any sharper. They've cleaved wood, rock, and steel. No, they couldn't possibly become any sharper. Amy thought. They four helped the blue kitsune down onto her and Amy's bed after pulling her off the door. It hasn't even been two weeks and people are snapping under the weight of being locked in. To Amy, Tails, Sonic, and Yukiko it was second nature to be tied down, what with their work and their kids prior to moving to RiverLog, but everyone else had the freedom to move around all the time. There, it was an endless vacation. This is what happens when you cage something that isn't supposed to be caged. It cracks and finds the best and simplest was to release pent up energy. Only three days remained until Gaiden sets into motion whatever he has planned. Knowing him, it should be down right underhanded. For the moment that wasn't a concern, Yukiko's well being and sanity was at stake.

"Alice, go and soak a towel under some cold water." Amy said.

"Got it." Alice said and went quickly to the bathroom.

The pink hedgehog's pink hedgefox daughter promptly drenched a washrag in the icy water that flowed from the faucet. Alice rung it out, then brought the towel back out to Amy, which the hedgehog placed on Yukiko's forehead as she lied the fox on her back. Alice carefully took her place back on the bed, sitting on her knees to look over her mother. She had never seen her so freaked out. The hedgefox set and grasped her sisters hand in worry. Alice never did take these things very well; knowing about her grandparents' deaths, she didn't want to go though such an experience with her own parents. Reigi rolled her eyes, but held her sister's hand.

"Are you going to be okay, sis?" Tails asked.

The blue kitsune sighed. "Yeah, I'll be okay. That was just...too much." Yukiko said and sat up to close her kimono top.

Tails smirked. "Aww, that look suited you."

"What, the shaken-up look, or the everything-hanging-out look?"

"The second one." Tails smiled.

"You are a pervert, Koko. You know that?" The blue fox glared.

Tails stuck her tongue playfully out at her sister. "Oh well, nothing can be done about that."

Yukiko shook her head, feeling just a little disappointed in her sister. A knock sounded at the door; most likely from one of people waiting to have their, alleged, fair share. Amy looked to her daughters.

"Alice, Reigi, would you two mind going for a walk while the adults discuss some things?" The hedgehog asked politely.

"Sure, mom." the sisters said simultaneously.

Alice too Reigi's hand and they stood from the bed. The older sibling opened the door, seeing the solemn faces on the crowd of people. It seemed to Reigi that they had regained a shred of their decency. The people moved aside to all them to pass. Alice left the door open for them and the sisters went on their way. The two remained in silence through their slow paced walk down the halls. The two eventually wound up in the center of the mall area and took seats at a table in the food court. The indigo hedgefox's stomach rumbled upon smelling the food. Alice giggled.

"Hungry, little sis." She stated.

"Yeah." Reigi agreed.

"Alright, how about we try out this pizza stuff that is all the rave." Alice happily suggested.

"Hmm...sure, I hear it is really good." The indigo girl smiled.

"Okay, you wait here and I'll go grab some slices." Alice said as she stood.

She walked to the counter, her eyes browsed the various types of pizza. At first she thought it would be simple, just an order of pizza, but now she was beside herself on what to get. From five cheese to anchovy, her mind just couldn't decide. Reigi sat in wait, two hungers brewing inside her. Physical hunger and a hunger to her sister. The hedgefox's eyes wandered to her sister to undress her gorgeous body. Reigi pressed her legs together, her balls and sheath revealing themselves under the cover of her baby-blue dress. She gulped. The need to stroke herself off was so great and became even more so as her pink length erected from its furry sheath. Her hands set themselves on her rock hard penis and with her thumbs she gently pet the sensitive medial ring of her maleness. So wrapped up in lust she had not realized that her sister had come to stand over her.

"Hey, sis, they have a bunch of options, what are you feeling?" Alice asked, not catching the scent of her sisters musk over the smell of all the food.

"Uh...I-I want...uhm...something with meat." Reigi said nervously. By 'meat' she didn't actually mean the food kind, more Alice's own stick of masculine meat, throbbing, hot, and covered in cum.

"Pepperoni then?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, that." the indigo hedgefox said, not making eye contact with Alice.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Her sister smiled, skipping off to the counter to get their order.

"Ohhh...Alice...I want to cum, please, stop tormenting me..." Reigi whispered.

About as quickly as the pink hedgefox left she had returned. Two hot slices of pizza in her hands, both of Reigi's choice. Alice set the paper plates down before the two of them after taking her seat. Alice lifted her cheese-melting slice to her mouth, bit into, and fell immediately in love with the flavors.

"Ohmigawd! Reigi, you've got to try it! It's so good!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Reigi was hesitant, if she removed a hand from her cock, her legs would surely spasm from the fabric brushing the underside of her dick's head. She moved her hands carefully from her hard shaft and precum stained skirt. She hoped that no one would pass by at an angle to see her pitched tent. Reigi brushed her lips with her fingers, tasting her male fluid. Her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to suck herself off in that moment. Do what Alice finds so enjoyable. Her stomach rumbled again, she wanted this hunger more than the one for her sister. Reigi took the slice up into her hands and bit into it. Lust remained in her heart, but her empty gut had a void that needed to be filled. Just as her sister fell in love with the pizza slice so did she. It was the garlic in the bread that hooked her. Alice was devouring her slice--almost done and wanting more. A shared expression of enjoyment lay on both of the sister's faces. Alice engulfed the last bit of garlicked crust, stuffing her mouth to the point that speech becomes difficult. The pink sister hummed a laugh to her sister through her filled mouth and shut lips. Reigi, as her mouth bit down on her slice, giggled to Alice.

Alice downed her food. "More...I need more." She said, practically drooling.

The pizza lover stood from her seat and prepared to walk off, but her wrist was snagged by Reigi. A bright blush covered her face. It stirred a question in Alice's mind. The desperation on Reigi's face was too much for Alice's eyes to bear. The hedgefox took her seat again.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong, Reigi? Are you still shaken up over Samuel doing what he did?"

"N-no...I..." Reigi's heart skipped a beat. "You...can I...can you...can we..." Reigi fumbled.

Alice shed a small smile. "Reigi...don't be shy-" Alice placed her hand on Reigi's chin and lifted her sister's eyes to lock with hers "-I love you, sis. I will do anything for you." The hedgefox gave her younger, indigo sibling a sweet and reassuring smile.

Their gaze deepened on one another. Slowly their faces glided to the other's, they stood from their chairs, and their lips embraced. Love for one another cascaded though them in a way that it never had before. Tears rimmed Reigi's eyes, her sister is the only person for her. They had a bond like none other. Their fingers meshed with the other's hands. Lust left Reigi and was replaced with the raw feeling of love. The younger sister drew back her lips from Alice.

"Alice..." Reigi whispered.

"Reigi..." Alice whispered.

"Sister...I want you in my pussy...I want to put my cock in you, too." The younger sister blushed.

"I don't know if mom will appreciate that..." Alice nervously smiled.

"Aunt Koko told me that it would be safe for us. She had sex with Sonic when she was ten. Besides, since when did you get so sex-conscious?"

The pink hedgefox grinned foxily. "I'm not sure, but I'm intrigued that you told me that Kokoro had pussy sex when she was ten."

Reigi motioned around the table and pressed her body to Alice's. Her arms holding her hopeful, would-be mate closer to her, and brushed her sister's subtle quills downward that lay flat against her spine. "Sis...let's fuck."

Her sister smirked. "You ARE serious. I never thought I'd hear that come from you."

"Alice...take my virginity...I want you to claim me. If anyone, I know that you won't break my heart." Reigi smiled.

Alice took one of her sister's hand out from behind her back and clasped it. "Well then, let's fuck like the animals we are." She grinned.

The pink sister kissed her sister's head and lead them from the food court. Reigi didn't care where they would share their love, even if it was before her parents. Even if it was immoral to humans to become bound between siblings, they weren't human. The question was there, however, so she decided to ask.

"Hey, sis, where are we going to do this?" she asked.

"In confession." Alice spoke in riddle.

"Confession?"

"You'll see."

The two walked the halls; Reigi blind to her sister to notice where they were going. The thought was doubtful, but as she thought, the two were back at their room. Reigi's heart sank momentarily. "Are you sure we should..."

"Reigi, our parent's should see just how much we love each other. I'll be there, don't worry."

The indigo hedgefox inhaled a large gulp of air and allowed it to fall slowly to calm herself. Trust, she trusted her sister. Alice grasped the doorknob and turned it without hesitating. The two entered, the older sister stepped gradually into the room to give Reigi the time to steal her courage. The crowd remained in the room, speaking with Yukiko, apologizing to the fox. The sister's moved through the crowd. Amy was in the midst of a sentence, but stopped, surprised to see her daughters back so soon.

"Alice, Reigi? What brings you back this early?" The hedgehog asked quizzically.

"Mom...Reigi and I...we've decided-" Alice looked to her sister with warming comfort "-to become mates, lovers." She spoke honestly.

Amy reeled back in surprise hearing something so direct, but she did not question their judgment. Yukiko merely smiled to her children to support them. The words did not register with Tails immediately yet, it caught up.

"...And we were wondering." Reigi spoke up.

"Yes?" Yukiko asked.

"We were wondering if you would...no, Alice and I, we want to share ourselves in the greatest passion."

"No." Amy said flatly.

Tails set a hand on Amy's shoulder. "They are still young, Amy. You are their mother, but you can't restrict them forever."

"She is right, my love. Alice and Reigi, they are mature enough to engage with one another in such a way. After all, my sister had sex with Sonic when she was young, she couldn't bear a child until she was fourteen." Yukiko reasoned.

"Yukiko...I know that you support this, but I..." Amy paused for a lengthy period of time. "...I..." she sighed heavily, unable to finish her point."

Reigi stepped forward and hugged her hedgehog mother. "Mom, I'll be fine, and so will Alice. I'm not a cub anymore."

Amy sighed once more then hugged her daughter back. "Alright, do as you see fit." She smiled.

Reigi kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thank you, mom. I love you and I always will."

"How sweet." Amelia adored.

Alice blushed, but felt good about revealing who her true love is. "Uhm...mom, can Reigi and I have the room for a while?" She asked bashfully.

Amy oped her mouth to object, but closed it. "Yukiko...what do you think?"

"I don't know...maybe we should supervise." Yukiko joked.

The daughters blushed a beep red. Unsure of how to protest against it, even if they didn't care they were there. Alice's first image was that she might get to see her fox mom's huge erection again. She did her best to expel the thought, but it remained there.

Amy giggled. "Maybe we should show them how it's done."

The blue kitsune laughed as did her yellow, fox sister. "Maybe I should get Sonic over here and we can have an orgy." Tails grinned.

"Orgy? What's that?" Alice asked.

"Basically: it's a group of people having sex at the same time and place." The kitsune explained.

"Alice, we're joking, we'll leave you alone if you two want." Their fox mom clarified.

"We...actually don't care if you are here or not. Alice and I just want to share our love to it's full potential." Reigi said.

"Alright then." Amy pulled a small, air tight package out from the dresser next to the bed. "You don't mind if Yukiko and I stay here and enjoy some time with each other too, then?"

"I...uhm, I guess you can do that too..." Alice blushed.

"It's up to you two, we're going to start treating you both as adults, so we want you to make this decision." Amy said.

"I don't know..." Alice murmured.

"Alice, you watched me seed my sister, and if I remember correctly, you enjoyed the live action." Yukiko said.

"Yeah." The pink hedgefox sighed. "You can stay." Alice turned to the crowd. "You're welcome to stay if you want, too. I can tell the most of you women want to see how big my fox mom gets when she's hard." Alice grinned.

Reigi stood from their parent's bed and positioned herself by her sister. She clasped Alice's hand and petted the back of it with her thumb. The indigo hedgefox was nervous, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Alice set a look upon her sister—one of compassion, understanding, love, and lust. Their trust strengthened with each passing second. They weren't so different. Reigi may have a more logical outlook on life, and Alice a more spiritual insight of love, but they completed one another being as such. The older sibling's tongue grazed her younger sister's lips. Reigi smiled and locked her lips with Alice's. For some reason sex wasn't on their minds anymore. They just wanted to be with one another. Being the helpless slave to love, Yukiko could only appreciate what her daughters were doing for one another. The blue kitsune's heart beat calmly, filled with adoration. She smiled warmly.

Reigi's lips parted slowly from her sister's. "Alice...I love you." She whispered and rested her head on Alice's shoulder.

"I love you, too...Reigi." Alice said. She set a hand on her sisters silky, smooth, pink hair and threaded her fingers down through it.

Reigi inhaled a shaky breath in the nape of her sister's neck and exhaled just as shakily. The indigo hedgefox's eyes lined with tears. Her heart felt suddenly lost between the events that had transpired so recently. Samuel broke her heart yet, Alice had repaired it so quickly. It was greatly admired by her, yes, however, it was far too quick. It was almost unsettling. So much brewed inside her heart and mind; each was at war with the other. Alice was just too perfect. Though they may have not seen eye-to-eye in the past, the past six days had shown her much about what it means to truly live. The hedgefox's heart beat heavily, unsure of whether she wanted to bed her sister, or simply to be by her side and allow Alice to heal her pain. With so many uncertainties, it was enough to make her lose herself. Reigi's arms wrapped around her sister's back.

"Alice...I'm scared...I'm unsure of what anything is anymore." She whimpered.

"Reigi..." Alice's arms found their way around her sister. "Sis, I know the feeling, and I'm here for you. So, let's be scared together." She cooed.

It was Amy's turn to smile sweetly upon her daughters. They were meant for one another. It just took this small event to show her that. The hedgehog placed a hand on her mate's, heart welling with the same adoration Yukiko's was. In the end, love is what love is. If others were to see that as immoral, then they had not loved. Yukiko and Amy now firmly supported the union between their daughters. The people among the crowd re-grasped their own outlook on love as well.

"I'll be going. I need to be with Joshua right now." Amelia said and quietly left the room.

"Yeah...I should go be with my husband, too." The voice of a wolf said and she too left.

"...And I with my wife." A reptilian spoke.

Soon the only ones that remained in the room were that of family. The daughters sat down on their parent's bed again, hands held by the other's.

"Alice...Reigi...There are no words in any tongue that can describe how proud I am of you two. Truly, Amy and I have been blessed with such wonderful children." Yukiko smiled brightly.

"But...we didn't really do much." Alice said.

"Your actions spoke in place of words. You two reminded everyone about what it means to be devoted to another person, whether that be family or a mate. My children, you have succeeded in carrying forth the teachings of love that Amy and I wanted to share with everyone for a long time." Yukiko explained.

"Alice, Reigi...when it comes down to it...love is not just an emotion, everything is love, most just don't take time to see that. Yukiko and I, we are love, just as Kokoro and Sonic, as well as you two, our children, you also are love." Amy followed up on Yukiko's explanation.

Everything started to sort out in Reigi's mind. The logic and the spiritual meaning of love and compassion had just become clear. Just as she loved her sister on a emotional sense, she loved her physical body just them same. The same would apply to Gaiden, he loves to hate. In retrospect, Amy was right. Love is what makes the world go around, both positively and negatively. She still loved Samuel, just in a not so friendly way. The indigo hedgefox smiled, her heart now at ease.

"...Alice, would you mind if we just cuddled?" Reigi asked.

Alice returned a smile. "Sure, Reigi."

The hedgefoxes moved from their parent's bed once more and slipped under the covers of their own bed. The sisters embraced the other tightly. The two kissed one another's lips softly. Lust being averted by the steady pace of the synchronized rhythm in their hearts. Even if they were miles from their homeland, they were still at home with each other.

_Very long wait, I know...My Internet went down...Sorry about that. Posting from the public library._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A Helping Hand**

Alice POV:

It's seven in the morning. I smile to my sister, my love, and peck her on the lips. This has to be one of the few mornings that I have not waken up with morning wood. I have blood in my head for once. That's a good start. I sit up in bed and a familiar feeling I get once in a while quickly arises. I shut my eyes, my breathing becomes a bit slow, and I open my mouth just enough for my fangs to display themselves. At a soft, gradual pace, I trail my tongue back and forth, across to them behind my other teeth. I don't know what it is that causes me to do this, but the feeling intensifies each time my tongue taps my fangs...I spend minutes in this state doing this when it is in control of me. It's...relaxing. I can't seem to pull myself out of it, nor can I resist, all I can do is wait for it to pass. It felt like hours, but I finally stand out of the bed. Looking around the room I see that my parents have gone, to where I'm not sure. What I do know is that my tails need a serious brushing. That blanket must be made out of wool, or have wool in it, something my fur doesn't quite contend well with. I now wonder if I should tease my sister or not. Lifting the blankets up I check to see if my sis is hard, which she's not. I place my hand on her crotch and rub on it, slowly I stimulate her into a really hard erection. Amazingly she didn't even stir in her sleep. That's a first. As tempted as I am to please her, I'm going to let her sweat it out. I'm such a bad girl. I preform my morning stretches which, funny enough, are not sexual. Walking into the bathroom I grab a brush and begin to straighten out my unruly coat. Autumn is approaching. The air will cool and become a blessing from this heat, being covered in fur and all. Summer is hard on us. Except for the reptiles of our specie, they can tolerate it, actually they love it. I sit on the floor and lift my legs up behind my head. I give my femsex a lick. A morning habit, it prepares myself for anything sexual that might happen. I stand up and walk from the bathroom. I put on my socks, shoes, and vest. I hate pants. Probably will never wear them again. Walking from our room I look for something to do. It's kind of weird not waking up to the smell of one of my moms' cooking. I really hope this problem gets resolved soon. The want go and be able to lie under the trees again, to see everyone happy, and to lie down and sleep comfortably in my bed. I am tempted to go to the city, Station Square, but stepping from the Albatross is too dangerous. Damn. I am bored. Reaching into a pocket, hidden behind the inside of my vest, I pull out a piece of fruity, hard candy, and pop it in my mouth, My moms don't like it when I eat candy first thing in the morning, but I needed something to suck on besides myself. I am still not in any mood to do that anytime soon. My stomach is still kicking back. Way too much testosterone in one day. I spot the arcade, machines are off, no one is in there, too early probably. I wish I had an MP3 player, like the ones I have seen in the magazines around here. Music would certainly be appreciated in my life right now. Give me something to dance to, at least.

I sigh. "Sooo boooored..."

Walking into the, where else, food court I spot Issac, and he me. This is going to ruin my day. He stands from his seat and approaches me. I flatten my palms, not to push him away, but to do something else if he touches me. Stepping up to me I growl.

"What do you want?" I glare.

"Chill out, geez...My mom said if I apologize I get out of punishment." He scoffs.

"Oh, so you're not going to apologize because you want to, but because your mom wants you to."

"Duh! I hate you for what you did, you always were a bloodsucking bitch, I can't believe I didn't see it up until recently. Sex is all you care about!" He shouts.

Screw mannerism, I have lost my temper. "Kusokurae!" I shout back.

He's angry as hell, I can see it in his eyes. His hands, without warning, lurch to grab me. I deliver a sharp uppercut to his chin with my palm, knocking the wind out of him, with the added bonus of sending him to topple over backwards. He hits the floor hard, spitting a small amount of blood out. I stomp on his tail as I walk off and he yelps. If he didn't want sex then he could have said so at any time, but for what he did I'll never forgive him...asshole. I hope that blood is from a lost tooth. My plan was to shove his head down in my dick hole while I was a giant and hard, but my fox mom killed that idea. I suppose if she didn't stop me I would've been in serious trouble for that. Oh well, it would've been worth it. My day is ruined, plain and simple. I should just go crawl back into bed and sleep for the remainder of the day. I sigh heavily. Life in this ship is torture. I want out. Grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a seat at a table, I watch my ex-boyfriend storm off with his tail tucked between his legs, and a hand cradling his jaw. I'm glad that hurt. I take a bite of my slice. The food is sour due to my frustration, but I continue to eat anyways. I set a hand on my crotch and gently tug my sheath and balls out, not to become erect, just to display who I am. Should make thing interesting for later today. All the guys walk around undressed, some of them with their parts hanging out, so why shouldn't I? I sigh again, wishing my sister were here with me. Not for sex, I just want to spend some quality time with her. I set my slice of cheese pizza down, close my eyes, and slouch in my seat.

"Reigi...I love you so much." I whisper to myself.

I dare not to wake her. No sense in ruining her day like mine. She needs to rest anyways. A lot has happened in this week and a half. Finding love, my mom being rushed to the hospital, her right arm roboticized, heartbreaking events with my sis and I, and to top it off, Reigi and I embracing our love for one another. The most stressful week ever. At least Reigi and I have each other. I'm not about to let that slip from my reach. I hear footsteps approach me from behind. It had better not be Issac or Samuel. I will probably end up laying them out on the floor.

"Alice...don't do that again."

It's Kokoro, shit, that's even worse than Issac. "He asked for it." I say with conviction.

My aunt took a seat next to me. "I don't doubt that, but it is my duty as his mother to care for him. So please, don't go beating him up every time you see him. If he is thinking what I presume he is, he would probably fight back next time, you're not all girl, after all." She reasoned.

She is right, being part boy does leave that loophole open. Something I dread is having my balls struck. That really hurts. I look like a girl on the outside, but have obvious weaknesses like a boy.

"Alright, I'm sorry...He just ticks me off so badly now." I growl.

My aunt sets a hand on my arm and pets it. "I know, hon, but I still care about him. As your aunt and as your friend, I ask that you try to restrain yourself."

I nod. "I'll do it for you."

She smiles. "Thank you." She says and kisses my forehead.

I take up my pizza again, now nibbling on it. My aunt and my moms sure have a sly way of calming me down. I appreciate it, too. Looks like my day isn't completely ruined. That's something to be happy about. Kokoro and I remain in silence for a short amount of time as I eat my pizza. I perceive her smile out of the peripherals of my eyes. I'm curious so, I speak up.

"What's with the smug look?" I ask.

She giggles. "Did you and Reigi have fun in the sack last night or did you just fall asleep?"

"Reigi was tired, she fell to sleep while we cuddled. She is so cute." I smile.

"I see. You are certainly lucky to have such a kind little sister."

"You are lucky, too. You have a kind older sister. And with a dick to boot." I chuckle.

"I suppose. That really hurt when she fell to her knees, though. She slammed my wall hard." She cringes and rubs on her crotch.

I grin out of the corner of my mouth. "I bet. How many inches did you get in you anyways? I couldn't tell from my distance."

"I believe nine and a half out of her fourteen. Her size kind of makes me feel sorry for Sonic. Ah well, I love him anyways...even though he screwed around with three girls last night." She frowns.

I giggle to her comment. "Good choice of words. You got to put a leash on him."

She returns a giggle. "I think you're right. How's Yukiko doing by the way? That metal arm must be a burden. I really wish it didn't have to come to that."

I smirk. "She is doing fine. I peaked up on my moms in the night, my hedgehog mom was giving her treatment. My fox mom is pretty good at being silent when she is getting sucked off."

"I'm not sure how Amy gets her mouth around it. I would hurt my jaw if I tried that." My aunt says as she caresses her jaw.

I can feel my cap poking out of my sheath from all this sex talk. The cool air wont help it. Oh well, if I get hard, I'll have a reason to get off. I finish off my pizza and stand to get another piece. I can feel my Aunt's eyes on me, looking at my sheath, and the pink bulb poking out of it. I hear her simper as I come back with a slice for both her and I. Setting the plates down, I fall back into my seat.

"Getting horny are we?" She points out and raises her slice to her mouth.

"A little." I admit as I take up my second slice and bite into it.

"Maybe you should go back to your room and..." She trails off, her eyes catching sight of her sister, my mother.

"Hey, Yukiko." My aunt greets happily.

"Hi there, sis." My mom returns. "Ready to have another baby?" She smiles and sits down next to her.

"Yeah. I haven't told Sonic about what we did. I'm a bit worried about what he will think when I give birth to another cub." Kokoro glowers.

"You should tell him ASAP then. Amy understood why I did what I did, maybe Sonic will understand just the same." My mom suggests calmly.

"The word 'maybe' is what worries me. Sonic is still a bit over protective of me." My aunt explains.

"Better now than never." I add to my mom's comment, strings of melted cheese hanging from my mouth to the pizza slice as I pull it away.

"I guess you're right. Even so, I wonder how Sonic will react if I give birth to a herm. Personally your family has enough testosterone for the town." My aunt jokes.

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess. Nothing wrong with having a child like us, though."

"No, there isn't, but Issac may not take it so well." Kokoro says and takes another bite of her pizza.

My mom slouches in her chair. That is something I never thought I'd see. I have a feeling that there would be an issue on her mind. I return to my pizza slice, eating slowly. Today, it seems, will be up and down for me. At least the problem with Issac is out of the way. I don't think I'll ever forgive him, to be honest. I sigh, set my pizza down, fold my arm on the table, and rest my head on them. So much stress...

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" My mom asks.

"It's Issac. She 'encountered' him not too long ago. She laid him out, but I don't have the mind to scold her. We're all stressed and sometimes tempers flare." Kokoro explains for me.

"Alice...Surely I didn't raise you to behave like that." My mom scolds.

"I know, but heartbreak does things to you." I glower.

"I know the feeling, Alice, and I understand. I have experienced it as well." My mom says solemnly.

"When...Oh, I remember now. That story about the roboticizing." I recall.

"Yes, that's correct."

I groan. "But that ended well."

"And yours won't?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?" I return.

"Alice...You have Reigi to look forward to. You may have lost one love, however, you have found another. A love that is much more strong than what you and Issac had. Your sister respects your love, I would hope that you do as well."

Answers; my mom is full of answers to any question Reigi, I, or anyone would have. Her logistics may be rather opinionated, but they make a lot of sense. I hope that I become like her some day. I stand from my seat.

"Something on your mind, Alice?" My aunt asks and downs the food in her mouth.

"Reigi, I'm going to share my love with her, both compassionately and sexually." I smile brightly.

My mother smiles genuinely upon me. I can just about pull warmth from it. "Go on, hon. You and Reigi share a very special union. I will be, figuratively, behind you all the way."

I laugh, getting at why she said 'figuratively'. "Thanks mom. I'm glad that I have you support."

"Anything for my wife and daughters. Now get. I know that you have been waiting too long for this."

I nod agreeably and my legs carry me as I run to our room. Adrenalin in causing my muscles to tense up with excitement. I hope Reigi is feeling the same as I. So many thoughts of positions are whirling around in my mind. Licking my lips, the ideas are enticing me. I can feel my maleness partially erecting and receding in its sheath, teasing me. The door is before my sights, sprinting to it, my body slams the metal door as my hand misses the door handle.

"Owww...Watashi wa setsuretsu desu." I groan.

I hear Reigi's voice from the other side of the door. "Hello?"

I open the door, favoring my left shoulder from the impact. "Hey, Reigi...ouch."

"You okay?" She asks me, hiding an apparent smile behind her paw.

"Yeah, I missed the door handle."

She shakes her head lightly and giggles. "You're a klutz, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." I say, not making an argument. I know this to be true.

"I was just about to hop in the shower...want to join me?" She asks bashfully and blushes.

I blush as well. "S-sure." I stammer.

Reigi takes my hand and brushes my lips with her tongue. My heart is starting to race. This is it. I can see it in her eyes as plainly as I know she can in mine. Reigi and I are about to become complete as lovers, as love itself. I'm so nervous; something I didn't think I would be. Reigi clasped my shaking hands and set her chin on my shoulder, and I on hers. Feeling her heavy pulse excites me even more. My grasp on reality is leaving me. The hot blush on my face makes it feel like I have a fever. Urges of the passion of lust are taking me...

Normal POV:

Reigi, with her sister hand held tight, brought the two of them into the bathroom. She turned the tap and the water poured out of the shower head. The younger sister faced her older sister, her heart pounded. For a moment Alice's chest tightened and her muscles trembled. The gaze of the two locked. Love for the other coursed through every fiber of their beings. Amongst their compassionate stare the mouths of the sister's met. The quiet smack of the soft flesh warmed their bodies. Alice's tongue entered her sister's mouth and licked all over inside. Reigi's tongue wrestled with her sister's in the passionate exchange. The air clouded with humidity as the tap water heated. Reigi placed her hands on the pink hedgefox's hips. She pushed her claws from her fingertips just enough to induce a ticklish scratch. Her hands glided up her sister's stomach, her bosom, and to her shoulders. Alice's head fell back and her eyes blissfully, fluttered close. The pink hedgefox shivered feeling the indigo girl slip the red vest off her shoulders. Reigi retracted her claws and repeated her motion: Up Alice's stomach, over her breasts, up and around her shoulders, and down her back to her hips. Alice's masculine, hedgefox erection and balls trembled with every quick and caressing stroke on her body. Quiet moans escaped her lips. Reigi ceased petting her sister's body and the soft, lucullan pad of Reigi's right paw rested on Alice's left breast to grope it gently. The younger sister's tongue poked from her lips and licked the the firm breast in her hand. Alice's nipple stiffened from under the fur where Reigi poked her tongue. She nibbled on the pink skin. The lips of the indigo sister pressed to Alice's breast and she began to suckle her sister's maternal fluids. The pink hedgefox's eyes screwed shut while Reigi's eyes remained lazily opened to stare at her sister's tit. Her other hand rubbed on her sister's other breast with the same tenderness. One of Alice's padded hands reached out and petted her sister's tight stomach while the other massaged her sister's tails at their bases. Slowly, the one on her sister's stomach found its way down to the hard erection. Reigi's blush brightened with her sister's caressing touch. Palm rubbing the underside of her cock and fingers stroking the sides of her shaft. Their hearts thumped loudly under their breasts.

Reigi brought her mouth away from her sister's breast, some of the fluid running from the corners of her mouth. "Oh, Alice..." She howled quietly.

"Reigi...aaghn, you're so good at this!" Her sister exclaimed, her erection painfully hard.

The indigo hedgefox leaned on her sister and pushed her into the shower. Alice grasped the curtain on her way back, tore the plastic fabric off the metal bar that held it up, and the rungs clanged on the floor. Her back smacked the tile wall and their lips embraced again. With their bodies pressed together as tightly as they could be, their stiff, peaked, male sexes throbbed on the other's. The hot water matted their fur as it mixed with their sweat. Reigi released her lip lock and descended, fingertips trailing down Alice's curvaceously, developing body, to her enraged length. Alice spread her legs slightly. Her male equipment ached, so badly did it want to give Reigi what it had to offer. Her balls possessed a blueish tint to them and begged to be relived of that. The hedgefox's mouth watered staring down the slick shaft. Reigi grasped it and her mouth surrounded the seven inch stick of meat. Alice jerked her head from the pleasure that suddenly surged through her.

"Aaaaah! Yes!" Alice moaned.

Her precum musk dripped into Reigi's mouth. It enticed her sister's senses. With her other hand the hedgefox rubbed on her rear, squeezing it. Alice's pussy was sweating heavily, not even Issac had ever gotten her this aroused. Her head reared back and forth and she grunted each time Reigi's tongue licked the sensitive underside of her cock's head. Her younger sister sucked harder, increasing the pre that flowed into her mouth. The indigo hedgefox's fingertips tapped on her sister's pussy lips. With that action the claws of her older sister brandished themselves and scratched the wall with a short, but ear splitting screech. Reigi slurped faster on the throbbing equipment as her fingers rubbed on the femsex folds. The quills that lined Alice's spine struggled to stand against the smooth, rock wall. Alice's heart was pounding very heavily now. Nothing had ever compared to what she was experiencing right now. Huffing cut through the sound of the shower's needle-like water. Reigi pushed two of her fingers into sister's female hole and a scream arose from the pink girl. Alice pressed her back to the wall, as if it could go further into it, squeaking a moan with each bob of her sister's mouth, and each pump inside her femsex. The ecstasy that filled her practically had her hedgefox dick spurting precum in Reigi's mouth. The indigo sister swallowed whatever the pink creature gave to her. As her sister rolled her tongue around Alice's erection, a spring pushed down on her gut.

"R-REIGI! I'm cumming!" Alice screamed.

In one explosive rush the hedgefox's orgasms washed over her. Cum filled her sister's mouth as her vagina convulsed around her fingers. Alice moaned so loudly the anyone in the the rooms next to their own would hear it. The hedgefox's claws penetrated the tile, breaking the stone with sharp, cracking noise. Reigi pulled from her sister's length, swallowed the loads, and opened her mouth to allow the remaining ropes to spurt off on her face. The orgasm halted after around fifteen seconds of hot, spasmed shots. Alice started to fall forward, as she was completely drained of energy. Reigi caught her sister and helped her to sit down. The pink hedgefox shed a small yet, loving smile to her sister. She giggled to her sister's cum covered face. Reigi smiled in the same way to her. Reigi licked up what she could reach with her tongue and washed the remainder off in the rain of water.

Alice took a moment to catch her breath and settle her heart. "Now...I know that you-" she huffed "-didn't learn how to suck cock like that from Samuel." Alice grinned meekly.

Reigi blushed. "Yeah...Just like you I practiced on myself; however, I kept that on the down-low. But, I also learned from another source. Remember the DVD player thing that Kokoro has?"

"Yeah, why?" Alice asked.

"I sneaked a peak at some of Sonic's and Kokoro's sex videos, even a few of our own parents' ones. I learned quite a bit, as shameful as it sounds. I can't wait until I get boobs, titfucking looks like a lot of fun." She grinned.

"I'll have to watch those, too. Honestly, I kinda like seeing our fox mom's huge cock, especially when it's all hard, and slick. Turns me on." Alice blushed brightly.

Reigi giggled. "Yeah, I like the look of it also."

Alice laughed. "We are very perverse animals, aren't we."

"Yep, and I'm proud of it!" Reigi pronounced happily.

Alice shut off the shower tap. "Bed time." She said suggestively.

"Yay!" The indigo sister exclaimed.

Reigi stood from the wet tile floor and helped Alice to her feet. The pink hedgefox's legs were quite weak and needed her younger sister's support to help her to the bed. Alice lied down, the water that hung in her fur was gradually being absorbed by the fabric. The pink hedgefox sprawled out, exposing her wet femsex. Curious, Reigi knelt down between her sister's legs, and sniffed the aromatic juices. The older sister shivered as Reigi's cold nose touched the lips. Reigi looked up to her sister with a heavy blush, but avoided eye contact.

"Alice...can I put my dick in you?" Reigi asked shyly.

Alice smiled and spread her legs out wider. "My body is yours to please. After this, your male sex will no longer be virgin, nor will my female sex. Break me in Reigi, I want this so bad. I want you to dominate over me." The pink hedgefox said as she placed a hand on her pussy and opened it to expose her inner folds.

Reigi had a lump in her throat, she swallowed, but it remained there. Reigi placed her paw on the one Alice had on her spread vagina and lifted it away. Slowly, Alice's sister brought her pulsing, hard shaft to Alice's slick, female opening. Reigi, as she leaned over her sister, stared hesitantly at the mere centimeters between the junction and her rod. The indigo hedgefox lifted her head to look into her sister's sparkling, green eyes. She sought recognition to which Alice nodded once. The older sister bit down on her lip as Reigi bit down on her tongue. The indigo hedgefox's shaft slid smoothly into her sister's soaked chasm. The two gasped as Reigi's hips met with Alice's. Neither of the sisters made a motion to pleasure the hard hedgefox erection.

"It's...so wet...and tight." Reigi breathed.

"It's...so hard...and long..." Alice gasped.

Reigi hesitantly yet, slowly moved her hips back and forth, she could feel her male virginity leaving her. The indigo hedgefox then leaned all the way over her sister. Alice's silky facial lips were parted ever so slightly, she breathed steadily, and her arms wrapped around Reigi. The younger sister moved gradually and kept her humps shallow, allowing only an inch to leave her sister's tight hole, then reenter. Reigi lowered her face onto her sister's and tenderly kissed her lips. The pink hedgefox inserted her tongue into her mate's mouth to wrestle with hers. Alice's male member quickly erected again. Passion was boiling over, the heated blushes made them almost blind, everything was just perfect. Reigi increased her pace, pushing harder in and out of her. Almost like snapping a string, Alice's cherry popped with Reigi's hard thrusts. Alice groaned heavily, the pain overtaking the pleasure for a brief moment, but was overwhelmed with pleasure again. Her sister's dick felt like it was getting longer inside of her. Sweat surfaced from under their already sopping, wet fur. Reigi began to tremble, her breathing shaky. Both sister's lips remained locked with one another's. Everything was gone from around them, as if they were the only two beings that existed.

"Reigi...oh my gawd..." Alice moaned. Her head jerked back as Reigi found her G-spot.

"Ungh, this feels so incredible..." Reigi huffed.

Alice bounced her hips back and forth, helping her sister to the much desired, and needed climax. To Reigi it felt like her sister's pussy was becoming deeper and tighter. The pink sister's mouth was gaping open, silently gasping, and noiselessly she screamed in her head: harder, harder, harder! Both of the hedgefoxes now knew what her parents meant when they said such an embrace made them to feel like one being. Love swelled in their hearts for one another. With that feeling of wholeness Reigi knew what Alice wanted. She leaned back from her sister, lifted her pink, slim legs, grasped them and rammed her faster and harder. The screams in Alice's head were now projecting into the world. Every pump from her indigo sister caused a buck in her legs, making it just a bit difficult for Reigi to keep a hold on them. Lust and love overpowered any rational thought in the two. Their bodies and minds were no longer in communication.

"I-I'm..." Reigi stammered.

"Cum Reigi! Ooooh! Cum!" Alice howled.

Reigi pounded her sister's slick hole faster. Blood pumped though their bodies in a rush. The hedgefoxes' erections throbbing like never before. In an instant Alice suddenly forgot how to breathe and Reigi's mind fell into a blackness as the sisters' orgasms washed over them like a hurricane. The indigo hedgefox pumped load after load into her sister. Alice's juices mixed with her younger sister's and leaked out all over Reigi's swollen balls as her erection spurted out onto the both of them. The afterglow hit the younger sister like a shovel, causing her to become lightheaded, and inevitably blackout. She fell away from Alice, her erection leaving her sister's chasm with a gooey pop. Reigi landed safely into Yukiko's arms and continued to spurt of a few more ropes of her musk out onto her sister.

"Looks like that first rush was too much for her." The hedgefoxes' mother said with a blush.

Alice was too busy basking in the afterglow to notice that Reigi was no longer inside of her or that their mother stood in the room. A funny idea suddenly popped in Yukiko's head. With her robotic hand, the blue kitsune wiped the cum off of her daughter's softening erection and body into her hand, then placed the sticky, semen covered metal near Alice's mouth. Even though a bit blood was in the musk, there was no protest, Alice licked her mother's mechanical hand clean. The blue fox's blush brightened, she giggled, and set her indigo furred daughter down in bed next to her other daughter. Alice's feverish blush soon caused herself to pass out as well. Too much blood in her head, perhaps. Yukiko turned her daughters on their sides to face one another and placed their arms around them. The sisters subconsciously hugged one another. The mother looked upon them with a proud smile.

Yukiko POV:

I love my daughters and I am so very glad that they have chosen one another. I sit down on my wife's and my bed. Today is number six in my grandfather's countdown to what ever he has planned out. This is the last day of peace for all of us, so to speak. It's true that this week and a half has been taxing on everyone's mind and spirit, but it is better than being a lamb to the slaughter. Gaiden...I fear him and he knows it. I fear that this time, if he choses to, he will succeed in killing me. I'm not as competent a fighter as I let on. I interpret philosophy, that's really all I can do well. I have doomed my family by bringing myself into their lives. I should leave, I must leave. I cannot put them in danger...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Riddles**

Yukiko POV:

I bring myself to the large, metal door that leads out of the Albatross. I look back, wanting nothing more than to see my family safe from Gaiden...from me. I caused all of this, perhaps this is what my grandfather wants. If he wants to see me dead, so be it. As long as it saves the lives of everyone here.

I bow my head in respect. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused...Goodbye."

I press the button that opens the door, it raises up into the ceiling with a hydraulic, suction noise, and step out into the morning light. It warms me. Far too long has it been since I have felt it. The scent of morning dew in the air has a nice taste. A cooling breeze relaxes me. The door shuts behind me, there is no going back now. Walking cautiously, I enter the forest. Twigs snap beneath my feat. Sweat runs down the back of my neck. Fear, that is all I can feel. His eyes are on me, weighing down on my shoulders. The burden becomes heavier the deeper I go. I'm having second thoughts. It's too late, though. I know this and I know that the only thing I can do is continue to move forward. I draw my claws out in preparation for anything.

"Hello, Yukiko." I hear.

Gasping in surprise, I jerk to my left. There he is, sitting on the ground, and his back reclining to a tree. Typically casual of him. I sigh. I may as well make this civil. I'm probably going to die anyways. Why fight it. Wow...I'm depressed.

"Hello, grandfather." I greet politely.

"Come, have a sit." He said in the same friendly toned voice as last time we had met.

He pats the soil next to him, a gesture for me to sit in that particular spot. I walk closer, I don't bother to put up my guard. He's a scumbag, sure, but he's not one to throw a sucker punch. At least he has some honor left in him. Approaching him, I sit down in the spot he has designated. I sigh again, full of grief in my heart. Out of the corner of my eyes I see him pull out a glass bottle from his coat and unscrew the cork. He flicks his wrists and two small, white glass cups 'magically' appear in his hands.

"Sake? Or would you prefer-" He closes his hand around the cup in his left hand, flicks, and the glass cup is now a cigarette "-a smoke?" He asks.

"Either or..." I answer in a sad tone.

He offers me the cigarette and I take it. I snap my fingers and the poisonous stick hanging from my lips ignites. He's not the only one who knows a few simple kitsune tricks. I inhale from the thing and then take a breath of air, sucking the smoke into my lungs. It is carried into my heart and blood as I hold it in. The toxin reaches my brain, quickly relaxing it in a bad way.

"You look sad. Care to talk?" He asks, filling his glass with the beverage.

I exhale what's left in my lungs then take another hit of the cigarette. "Grandfather...whatever happened to make you like you are?" I ask, exhaling the smoke as in a large gray puff.

He shifts his body slightly and takes a sip of the alcoholic drink. "People change, Yukiko. Just as the world. I have chosen to make myself the image of that." He explains.

I look over him, uncertain to what he means. "How so?" I ask.

He takes another sip of the sake. "Think of it like the ocean and the land. The ocean's waves are ever moving and the land attempts to remain the same. In time the water erodes the land, changing it against its will. I, so to speak, am the ocean. Ever changing and affecting the lives of the people of the world."

Some accumulated ash falls from the paper stick between my fingers. I take another puff. "Why...why did you chose to affect everything in a negative way, though? Are there not enough killers in this world already?" I question.

"Yukiko, all life is but a symphony of death. Everyone dies, so does the world. If I must be blunt. I am helping to save the world from those whom are trying to kill it." He tells me.

I cannot help but understand why he speaks of this. In part, it is true. Mortals destroy the world to make room for themselves. Even so, I need to know... "If that's true then why...why did you kill my parents?" I question, my eyes glossing over.

"Yukiko...I made room for you and your sister's legacy. Your parents, I did care about them and their deaths did stain my conscious, they still do. I, honestly, was hoping that they would not have fought, but fate is fate. I long to die as they. Such is the way everything works."

I wipe the hanging tears away. "Is that why you tried your best to piss me off in our last encounter and put those nightmares into my head, threatening to kill more people?" I ask, taking yet another drag. It's bad, I know, but I may as well enjoy the peace and courtesy.

"Yes; Yukiko, I will not kill you here today, but I shall not hold back tomorrow. Come at me with all you've got. Strike me down with a vengeance, if you can."

"Grandfather..." I whimper.

"Yukiko...In this world there is no good or evil, right or wrong, there are just people and choices. What you think of me for killing your parents was wrong to you, but I see that in a different point view. They died because of what they thought was right, to fight and kill us. Those ragtag bandits killed them in their own defense. Everyone desires more in life. They wanted a life to do as they please. Although, If it makes you feel any better...I killed them off just the same." He explained nonchalantly.

I look at him crookedly. "I guess that makes me feel a little better, but the families' loved ones that you killed they-"

He cuts me off. "You think I killed those people?" He bellows, voice of a rich, velvet tone. "My dear, they are fine. They are probably bewildered about where you all have gone."

I put out the cigarette. "Then where the crap did they go and why did you suddenly have the heart to spare their lives?" I ask.

"I had to do something to get everyone's attention. As for why I spared them. They did not fight me, they fled. Why should I kill someone who doesn't wish to kill me back?" He laughs.

I place a hand on my head. "You have got to be the strangest old man I've ever known..." I say, finishing with yet another sigh.

"As you put it, Yukiko: Are we all not strange in our own way?" He quotes.

"Yes...but...I." Tears well in my eyes once more.

I feel my grandfather's arms wrap around me, comforting me, like he once did when I was a cub. My mind is so very mixed up. Uncertain if I should hate him or to love him. He lives life the way he feels right, but he also lives on a path that is also wrong...he is neither good nor evil.

"Yukiko...I know what it is you are thinking. Allow me to clear things up in a way that a cub would understand: I am mutual to everything." He says as he holds me closer.

Everything he has spoken has made little sense to me. Now I understand how my mother was so good at solving the meanings of philosophy that my father spoke. I cry into my grandfather's chest, he is the only salvation I have at this point in time. My arms helplessly embrace him.

"My granddaughter...I want you to hate me; hate me for killing your parents. If you fell me, then I can rest easy, having found what I have been seeking; however, If you fall to me...I will continue on my twisted path of life and death." I hear him say seriously. "You must end my life if you wish to save the ones that you cherish. They will hate me if you die and I shall hate them back. If they attempt to kill me then I'll have no choice but to do the same. Now, go back to your family and contemplate on what I have told you." He finishes softly.

He kisses my forehead and I stand away from him. "Grandfather..." I snivel. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. As much as I enjoy talking with you like this, you must leave me. For we will see one another tomorrow on the terms of living or dieing." He tells me.

I nod and walk from him without looking back. I know that this is no ploy to make me helpless to defend myself. I guess he does still have a kind heart. As I step through the forest I can't help feeling relieved in some way. He wants to die...if that is what he wants, then I shall give it to him. I feel no emotion right now. I plainly want to rest and prepare myself for what fate has set before me. So many things have changed my fate. Just as Gaiden has changed other's. Now that I think back on it...if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I would never have met the love of my life, nor would I have had the same children. I suppose I am thankful that he killed my parents, in some twisted way. In order to gain something one must lose another. My grandfather understands this. It seems that wisdom is quite common among my kitsune family. I don't care if it means the end of me, I will protect the ones I love, solely out of compassion. The same goes for my grandfather--I will end his life out of compassion. So many riddles have been laid before me, now it is up to me to use them against him.

I exit the forest. The morning light warming me as I step into it from the thicketed forest. It gives me courage for what lies ahead. It is always darkest before the dawn. I see the light of my destiny. It is time for me to embrace it. I feel as if I am shaping in my grandfather's image, just in a different way. His image has the purpose of demonstrating the "hows and whys" of the world's workings. My purpose is to explain them. Ugh, now I feel as I'm not making any sense. Apparently all that lack of sleep resulted in a slight case dementia. Oh well, I know I shall get some rest tonight. My grandfather will not invade my mind anymore. He desires me to be focused when we meet on the field of battle. Stopping at the metal door I now wonder how I will get in. I can't climb in, I'm far too exhausted for anything that physical. I set my metal hand on the door and begin knocking. It's worth a shot. To my amazement it only takes three knocks before the door lifts. Oddly, whoever opened the door must know how to become invisible.

"Oh wait, duh." I look up to the camera above my head, smile, and wave. "Thanks." I say.

Walking inside, the door slides shut, and I hear the lock click. I now make my way back to my room. There are people out and about. A few friendly gestures are exchanged here and there. My mood feels lighter knowing that my grandfather's animosity and mercy are merely affected by his mutuality. He is strange...but I am, too. I open the door to the room and walk inside silently. Amy sits on our daughter's bed, facing away from me, her fingers grazing over their youthful bodies with tender love. I smile and shield my mouth to hush the giggle that arises. Their fur is pretty clumped up from one another's seed. I sit down next to my wife and place a hand on hers. She faces me with both a smile and tears hanging in her eyes. She is glad I am here, but sad and worried about tomorrow. As I look into her eyes my lips meet hers. Her eyes shut and a tear from each eye roll down her soft cheeks.

I wipe the salty liquid away from her face with a gentleness. "Don't worry, my love. Everything will be alright, I know what I must do to resolve this nightmare. It will not result with you becoming in anguish, so rest easy tonight as I will." I say calmly, almost happy.

"How can you be so sure?" She asks, holding me close.

"I'm certain the my grandfather will not kill me. I ask of you, Kokoro, Sonic, and everyone else, not to interfere. If you do, the result may be tragic so, please, can you respect this wish...for me, for us. And...I want you all to be thankful to my grandfather." I say and kiss her once again.

"You're joking, right? Why should I be thankful to him for causing you and all of us pain?" She scowls.

"Amy...I want you to thank him for giving me you."

Her head rests on my shoulder, quietly she whimpers. My arms now caressing her beautiful figure. She makes no protest. I hear her sniff my clothes. "Is that cigarette smoke I smell?" She asks.

"Yes." I reply honestly. "I needed something to relax myself."

She lets out a small laugh. "Honey, if you wanted something to take your mind off of the stress, then you should have found me. I would have helped you in any way you need."

"This is true, however, I cannot allow my judgment to cloud before the battle. I hope you understand. After this is all over I will give to you the same comfort as you would me."

"Yes; I understand completely. I know that you and I could never love each other any less. I have faith in you." She whispers gently into my fur and kisses my neck.

Tails POV:

"Ivy, are you sure this is going to work?" I ask her

She welds together two pieces of metal as I shield my eyes from the blinding light. She looks to me and lifts her goggles. "It should."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it then." I say and leave the doctor to her work.

My plan is simple and complex at the same time. If my sister dies in the event that Gaiden and her fight, I will use the same dark magics that he used to bind his soul to that crystal Yukiko shattered. I will then transfer her soul into a metal body, identical to how she would look roboticized, and Ivy would make her mechanical body flesh and blood again with the deroboticizing 'chip'. I'm not going to lose her to that demon. He has made our lives hell. I want to repay him for that. I'm going to have to avoid contact with my sister, lest she discover what I plan. She, I am certain, would object. Yukiko has always been one to sacrifice and not ask for anything in return. If she dies, I will give her back what she lost. It's not only just about her life, but also for everyone. I'm ranting...subconsciously wanting to get back to teaching the children of the town. School days may only be a few hours long yet, it's very satisfying to know I'm giving the cubs knowledge to live off of. Being here so long, I've started lecturing myself. That's strange; well, maybe not. This is what Yukiko does all the time. She gives herself lessons. Most being opinionated; although, a good amount of them are true. She can read people like a book. It does get a little annoying when she finishes my sentences in a frequency...probably why I don't let her come to my class during the school hours. Heh, she'd take over my job. I have nothing to do today...maybe I should go have sex with Sonic, just to kill time. Everyone is at or has past the point of doing anything to get out of being bored. I'm almost tempted to go and fiddle around with the Gender Ray Gun I rebuilt, courtesy help from Ivy. As I move through the halls I spot Samuel ducking around among the people wandering around.

I walk up to him unnoticed. "Aren't you supposed to be grounded." I scold.

"Urk! Kokoro, h-hi." He says nervously.

"Nice try. Come on, you're going back to your room before you get into any more trouble."

"Wait..." He holds up his hands before I can take his wrist. "I wasn't doing this just to sneak out. I want to go apologize to Reigi for being such an ass."

A small smile creases my lips. "I respect your honesty and willingness to do the right thing, but Reigi is Alice's lover now, and vise-versa. I don't know if she would take you back or not. Personally I don't think she should, not just for what you did to her, but Alice has already had her heart broken once, she doesn't need that again. I can't believe I'm saying this...I would be grateful if you would be with Issac." I explain.

"I know, but I would also like clear my conscious as best I can. It has been haunting me lately. She doesn't need to take me back, I just want her to know that I'm sorry. I truly loved her, I just snapped." He tells me, grabbing his heart.

I take pity upon Samuel. He cracked, just like his mother did. I cracked, Yukiko, Issac, Sonic, I don't know about Amy, but I have a feeling she might have. "Okay, let's go see Reigi. I'll be there to make sure Alice doesn't lay you out like she did my son the other day." I roll my eyes simply thinking about that and start on my way to my sister's room; presumably where her daughters may also be.

I can feel the nervousness from Samuel's body. I don't need to look at him to know he is shaking as he follows me. I sigh. What better way to end the week without breakdowns. We arrive shortly at the room It was only a few corners and short halls from where we were. I open the door. Yukiko sits next to Amy, the two of them appear to have just been talking. Alice and Reigi...they're another story—they are cuddling in a sisterly love way. It's quite adorable to watch them nuzzle one another's noses, even though they are stiff as boards. Love and lust are different and alike at the same time, it all depends on whether or not one is doing it out of passion or not. Yep, been hanging out with my sis too much.

"Hi, little sis." Yukiko greets.

"Hey, how are things going?" I ask.

"Okay, I suppose. What about you?" She returns.

I lower my eyelids, not glaring, but annoyed with the obvious answer I will have to give. "Odd of you to ask. I'm worried sick, but that's not why I'm here." I step farther into the room, Samuel enters, and stands in front of me, trembling. "Reigi, Samuel has something to say to you." I placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes that it will calm him down to some degree.

Alice gives nothing but a glare to the raccoon. Reigi appears weary and doesn't really seem to care what Samuel has to say. She is attentive, at least. "Go on." The indigo hedgefox says.

Samuel gulps. "Reigi, I...I'm...I'm sorry for what I did to you. I just, I don't know. It's difficult to explain. You and I, I loved you, but I can see that I destroyed that with my incompetence. I know that you love Alice as a mate now. So can we be friends? I don't want to sever all ties with you. Please, this is all I can ask from you now."

Reigi sighs, but not in a rude way. "Sure, we can be friends. I can see that you regret what you have done. I forgive you." She speaks in her sweet tone of voice. She stands and hugs him.

"Thank you." The raccoon says and returns a hug.

"Mhm. Anytime, Sam." She smiles brightly.

I look at Alice, she seems to be appreciative for what Samuel has done. I know she may still despise Issac for what he did, but she'll get over it in time. Yukiko and I had hoped that those two would be eternal friends, but that seems to be iffy. Shit happens and life goes on.

"Samuel, that was a very brave thing you have done. I will have another talk with Amelia and try to change her mind about your punishment; although, lying to her may still have it's price." My sister says.

The raccoon smiles. "I know. Thank you anyways. And I'm sorry about how I acted to you as well. I feel like such a jerk." He then frowns

My sister nods and smiles back. She's too quick to forgive and forget. Being around her lifts so much of these cumbersome emotions that we all feel. I'm not sure what it is about her that makes her so gifted in such a way. She has to be the most level headed fox I know. Must be from her lack of doubt coupled with her trust for everyone. Gotta love her. Her sexuality makes all of us lustful, though. That breaks trust if it is abused, like using her for pleasure. I sigh to myself. Now I want sex. I'm going to leave before I spontaneously end up shoving my hand down in her panties and grabbing her boobs.

"Well, my work here is done. I'm going to go find Sonic, I haven't seen him in some time. I keep hearing about all the women he's screwed and it's making me want to tie him up. I'll see you later." I say and leave the room with a return farewell from them all. I can't be outraged with Sonic. It's the animal nature inside us all to 'breed' (if I must use that word). I set my hands on my belly, wondering what name I should chose for my cub. Girl, boy, or bigender like Reigi's name. I wonder what my parents are thinking about me having been laid by my sister. The thought makes me smile. I would love to hear their opinions. As Yukiko has told me, our mother may not be so proud of us, but our father may be more understanding. I really wish they were still with us. I enter into mine and my family's room across the hall. I hear moaning. Sonic better not be in bed with another woman, because I will cause bloodshed if that's what is happening.

"Hi, hon." Sonic says to me from his sitting position on the bed as he turns his attention from the TV.

"Sonic...how many girls have you fucked? Also, what are you watching?" I say straight bluntly and sit next to him.

He blushes heavily. "I'd rather not say." And he clicks the TV off.

I groan. "Ugh, Sonic, you're hopeless."

"I can make it up to you." He says sexually and places a hand on my right breast, giving it a light squeeze.

"No..." I blush, still having not told him that I'm pregnant with Yukiko's child. Can't have sex for another nine months. "Sorry, Sonic."

"What's wrong, hon?" He asks me in that overly protective way of his.

I take a deep breath and let if fall slowly. Might as well get it out now. "Sonic, I'm not sure how to say this, but Yukiko and I...I'm pregnant with her child." I admit and my blush worsens.

He looks at me shocked. "Huh?!"

"Yukiko, her dick, my pussy, she seeded me." I use my hands to chop the sentence up for him.

He covers his face with his hands and drops his head. "Oh boy..." He murmurs.

"Sonic, it's alright, I want this. Besides, it's only fair, considering the rumors about you. This is what you get." I chide him smugly.

"Yeah yeah...I guess your right. At least I used condoms, though." He says.

I shake my head, disagreeing. "It's still the principle, Sonic."

He groans deeply. "I wonder if Ivy has a bar here with some good scotch. I'm going to need it."

I glower at him. "I'm not sure what happened to you over the years to make you a drinker, Sonic."

"It's just the thought of you possibly giving birth to a herm. You know Issac, due to the recent complications with Alice, will probably not take it so well. That would be fine with me otherwise." He states.

"This I realize. My cub is a cub, though, and I will love him, her, or it all the same." I grasp Sonic's hand. "Maybe you and Amy should have a child." I laugh.

"No. I don't want to get in bed with her, especially now. She'll probably have it the other way around: her inside me. I don't know about you, but I don't do anal." He flat out says.

I giggle. "That is very true. Amy and Alice are both the same as far as dominance goes. For a long time I thought of Yukiko as her family's 'alpha female' figure, now I'm not so sure about that. At least I know where Alice gets if from." My face straightens. "Something worries me about my sister. I was just over there and I could smell cigarette smoke clinging to her kimono top. Like I didn't have enough to worry about..."

Sonic hugs me. "It's alright, hon. It's nothing more than the want to get away from stress. Like me and alcohol. Be thankful that I don't go and get hammered, though." He chuckles.

"She could have picked a better method." I sough.

Sonic laughs. "I know that one of those would not be sex. I can tell she has seen enough of it to last months. She's not going to have blue-balls, that's for certain."

"Perhaps yet, she'll gladly drop whatever she is doing if it is for her wife." I grin.

"Your big sis is a bit slutty if that's the case, no offense."

"None taken; although, I don't see that as slutty, more of a devoted compassion." I clarify.

"You spend too much time with your sister." My husband says flatly.

I frown. "I love her, what do you expect me to do?"

He rolls his head around on his shoulders once and I hear the vertebrae pop in several locations. "Nevermind. If it's one thing I've come to accept, it's the fact that I can't win an argument with you."

"Tis the fate of anyone who has a wife." I grin.

"Not unless you're Yukiko Prower." He scoffs.

"Oh stop. Leave my big sister and Amy out of this. They're both sweethearts and you know that."

I quickly display a sad expression. Just thinking of my sis gets me this way. It's far to difficult to remain happy when all of our lives hang in the balance of tomorrow. I don't know why Yukiko didn't look too worried when I went over there, though. Is there something she is seeing that I'm not? What makes her so confident? I wish I had half as much faith as she does. At least the kids are living it up. Some of them are anyways. I strip my clothes off and lie down in bed. This going to screw up my sleep cycle, but what do I care. I need some rest, seeing how I haven't gotten much of it in these past days here.

"Going to take a nap, babe?" Sonic asks me while softly rubbing on my stomach.

I close my eyes and pull the blankets up over me. "Yeah, I'm worn out."

Sonic kisses me on the cheek. "Sleep tight, hon. I'll be right here if you need me. I'm done messing around with other girls. My downstairs is sore." I hear him moan.

I laugh under my breath, following up with a yawn. Time to get some much needed sleep...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Seeing the Light**

Tails POV:

I had slept longer than I intended to. It's sunset and my thoughts are solely on my sister. What a surprise, I know. A part of me feels like I should have married my sister instead of Sonic. Maybe we wouldn't have gone back to where we once lived if that had happened. It's belittling so my husband, yes, but I can't help but feel this way. I feel it kind of strange...when Yukiko and I touched one another in that deep, passionate, hot way I could sense that our parents were right there inside of us. I'm going to hell... I want her inside of me again. I want to have that spiritual touch embrace me again. It felt so right. I sigh. As much as I want it, I can't have it. Not yet, at least. I suddenly wonder if Yukiko felt the same thing I did. She must have; she knows the nature of the soul better than anyone. That's my opinion, anyways. Ohhh...I want her long, thick, hard dick in me again so badly. I never thought it would be so right to have her enter me.

"So much passion." I moan to myself, blushing.

I lean against a wall. I'm sweating merely thinking about it. What is happening to me? I'm panting, shaking, my heart is pounding. I sit down on a nearby bench, shut my eyes, and place a hand over them. I want to block out the images. She is the urge of flesh. No matter who one is, they would succumb to her charm. Maybe, if their orientation is well placed they wouldn't. If they have even the slightest curiosity, though, they're gone. Please, god, don't let me run into her. I'll lose it. I stay in my spot for a short time and attempt to reassemble whatever composure, as a woman, I have left. Hopefully all these impulses are just from being pent up for a long time.

"Yukiko...please stay away from me. I don't want to snap. You, I know that you can restrain yourself, but I'm not as strong. I'm weak compared to you. I may know logic yet, it is you who knows how to keep yourself from doing something you'd regret." I whimper in my head.

I place my hands on my knees, take a few deep breaths, and put on my best fox-facade. I want to avoid being conspicuous. My emotional mask, I can tell, is still rather poor. Smiling out of the corner of my mouth, but my eyes looking serious. How the heck did I manage this? I stand, sauntering in my gait, and cover my forehead with a palm. Beads of sweat conglomerating to wet my glove. If my head wants me to pass out, then I would thank it. Slowly, my legs weakly carry me through the ship. I'm so mentally lost. Now I know how my sister felt when I dreamed about her and our grandfather talking in a civil way. Her confusion, not lust, just clearing that up. I know he implanted that in my head, even if I only can recall bits and pieces of it. I don't know how my sister spoke to him without becoming angrier than, than, fuck I don't know what to compare it to. I question myself: Is my grandfather really not evil? Not looking at where I'm going, my head hits the metal door that leads out to the ship deck. I recoil, but do not fall. I need some fresh air, boy do I need some fresh air. Pressing the button that opens the door, I instead get a keypad.

"Ivy, you disappoint me." I say and punch in the five digit key number, which happens to be the price of the newest outfit she modeled in. "06995." That's not very clever, but I admire the deep, sparking blue dress.

The door unlocks and opens slowly outwards with a creak. That needs to be oiled. I walk out into the cooling dusk and take a place at the railing to stare out at the setting sun. My legs and tails hang off the edge through the wide spaced, vertical, bars. Hands grasp the horizontal bar and my arms hang. I sigh a deep breath. I wish that sun would set already, desperately in need to talk to my parents. All this stress is giving me a headache. My age is ten years older than it should be because of it. This solitude is helping me relax. Nothing but the warm sunlight, crisp air, the ocean waves, and the gulls gawking overhead. Nature at it's finest. My head falls slack and I stare into my lap. My pussy may still be sweating, but I'm relaxed, and the feeling should go away soon. I pull my clothes off, not caring if anyone sees. The breeze is what I'm using to dry my perspiration. It particularly feels nice between my bosom. It doesn't compete with my sister's, but I can cay that it is sized up enough to compare to Amy's. There's something to wonder about--why is it that we all have big boobs? I have H cups, J's on Amy chest, and the biggest on my sister, K cups. When I first looked at my sister's bosom she didn't look in the least bit respectable; however, she fixed that with her strictness towards others. If someone stares too long at exhibit B, they get a nice look at exhibit A with a slap of her tails. Can't wait to see how large her daughters' fill out. Damn, my head hurts. I want to stop thinking, but I can't. My mind is a motor on a limitless power supply. It's as much a gift as it is a curse. The only time it "idles" is when I'm sexually engaged. That's a one track event.

"Kuuusssoooo...I need to stop thinking about seeeeex." I moan loudly. My hands are now in a death grip with the railing and my vagina is sweating again, possibly more heavily then it was ten minutes ago. "This sucks! Come on, sun...set dammit!"

I lay back and sprawl out, hoping that with wind is cool enough to dry it off. How can I still be in heat when I was just penetrated days ago. I must be a whore. Being naturally gifted in flexibility, I am tempted to use my tongue to get myself off. The thing is, I know I shouldn't. My big sister has smitten me. Maybe she should have stayed as Yoshirou. His sex appeal was great, yes, but his body never really allured me like Yukiko's. I can't figure out why...Changing her back is out of the question, though. As I've said time and time again: I won't lose my sister. Being on this ship has caused my family to drift apart, if even a little. I'm never doing this again. I don't care if I'm left at home alone with killers around. I curl up and set my face on my knees. My damn scent is getting caught in my nose. Could I possibly get any more horny? I'm wearing a feverish blush. Even if I used the Gender Ray Gun to make myself like my sister and sate the male half, my female sex will still be flared up.

"Kokoro? Honey, what's wrong?" I hear my mother speak.

I look to the sky, the stars are faintly visible in the blueish hue, but I can make her and my father's figures out. "Mom, Dad...is it wrong for me to love my sister like I do?" I ask.

"Not at all. It's perfectly normal." My father answers.

"I just...I can't figure out why she appeals to me so strongly. It's like I get smacked in the head with a brick every time I look at her." I groan.

My mother smiles nervously. "Koko, your sister is unique...in more ways than one. Everyone has their flaws and kinks."

I give her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She sighs and I can see my father wrap his arms around her. "Kokoro, have you ever noticed the look your sister gets when she sees blood?" My father asks.

"Yeah, her breathing slows and her irises look like they are getting a brownish tint. The best example was when I accidentally cut my shoulder on that sharp branch. I'm still not sure what you're getting at, though." I say.

"When her and your grandfather fought years ago...Her eyes were a piercing red. It's a blood lust. Your sister, Kokoro...she has a vampiric ancestry. You may think of that as fairy tale, but it's true." My mother tells me, sounding cautious.

A cold flash washes over me and I become pale. "My sister is a vampire?!?!" I shout.

"Only part vampire. That blood line has thinned out over time, but the need to feed on blood still remains. I first noticed she was vampiric when I took her out hunting at the age of seven. I felled a wild boar and removed the arrow. I gave it to her to hold. I remember her saying that the blood smelled nice, almost sweet to her senses, and she licked the arrowhead clean. Your sister knelt down my the boar's throat then softly rubbed her cheek against it, telling me that the blood was still so warm inside of it. Turns out, what she sampled wasn't enough, she punctured the boar's jugular with her teeth in a very slow way, and started to drink its blood. Her irises were a bright crimson by the time she was finished. I didn't shun her for what happened, nor for her nature, she is still my daughter. The red irises she gets are the side effect of the first feeding. Alice is also part vampire. You may or may not have ever caught her doing this, but she has a subtle look upon her face when she becomes thirsty for blood. Her eyes close, mouth hangs open, just barely enough to display her fangs, and just as Yukiko, her breathing shallows. She gains a keen feeling in her eyeteeth, fangs, if I must keep using that term. She wants to sink them into a warm artery flowing with the crimson passion." My father explains.

I shakily take deep breaths of air and exhale them slowly, trying to fathom all they have told me. Him using words to make the blood sound glossy didn't help at all. "Mom, uhm...dad-" I gulp. "-I'm going...going to throw up, now."

I see their eyes widen just before I lean my head over the edge of the ship and toss up whatever I had for breakfast. This is too much. My sister is part vampire and so is her daughter. Things can't get any worse. Right now I'm wondering if I should tell Yukiko that I know of her blood thirsting nature. Alice...I'm even more uncertain how to tell my sister about that. Do I have vampire blood in my veins, too? No, no more thinking.

I look up at my parents to the best of my abilities. "How many..." I belch, not caring if it's unladylike "...how many times have they fed?" I ask, attempting to settle my gut.

"Yukiko has only drank blood on several occasions. Alice has not fed at all, but she needs to before she snaps. Her fang licking habits are the subconscious desires to drink blood." My mom says.

This must be a nightmare. There is no way that my sister or Alice are vampires. My parents have to be playing a practical joke on me. Oogh, I'm so sick to my stomach. Why did I even ask. I should have just lived in ignorance. Now I have to worry about one of the two of them feeding off of the residents here. Reality hits me like a shovel every day. I'm so flipping tired. I want this all to go away. Just go back in time to where I was on my own.

"Kokoro...don't wish such things." My mother says sadly.

"You can read my thoughts?" I ask.

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know what you were thinking. Your eyes say it all. You're tired of things going from bad to worse. I can understand where you are coming from. Yukiko...don't give up on her. You think that she is stronger than you, on the contrary, she looks up to you for the strength to carry on. She has held back her cravings because she loves you. You are a barrier that stands between her sanity and losing herself. I beg of you...don't destroy that. Granted, she will need to feed every now and then, you must see that it is only because she doesn't want to harm you." My mom says tearfully.

I sigh. "Alright. Thanks, mom, you too dad. I'm glad you told me about this. How often does she need blood?" I ask.

"Once every two weeks; however, she has restrained herself for a long time now. She can have more, but it cannot become a leisure. If it did then she would rely more on blood than food. It seems hard to believe, most things are in this day and age. We would never lie to you, though." My father says.

A question arises in my head. "Seeing how Yukiko is part vampire-" I cringe at the word "-and so is Alice, what would happen if one of the two of them, hypothetically speaking, bit another person?"

"It's uncertain. Yukiko and Alice are vampiric, but the genetic code for the 'disease' may or may not be strong enough for it to change another person...likely said person would probably just bleed out, depending on where they were bitten; however, each time blood is consumed, the disease's toxins become stronger." My mother can't help but shed a smile to the thought, odd...

"Vampires-" yet another cringe "-have...I don't know how to say it." I swallow a heavy lump in my throat. "It's in their nature to be blindingly gorgeous, right? Like...uhm."

"If you're implying that Yukiko's vampirism has lead to her sex appeal, then no." My dad says flatly.

I clear my throat. "Sorry for asking that..." I blush in a bad way. "My trust is just a bit shaken; due to this dark ordeal involving her."

I hear my mom sigh. "Kokoro, your sister is still your sister, she has always been part vampire, as far as wanting to drink blood, but she herself has not changed one bit."

I finally catch it. "We're using the word 'bit' a b...a little too much. I like to stop talking about fangs for a while, if that's okay with you. The thought of it is making my stomach turn again." I say.

"I'm sorry, Kokoro, but we cannot talk to you anymore right now, anyways. Your grandfather wants to speak to you..."

I jump to my feet and get my fists ready. "Where is he!?" I growl.

"Relax, Kokoro, he won't fight you if you don't fight him." My father says calm and collectively. "Be civil and so will he. He spoke for a good long time to Yukiko and she listened attentively. What she found out is that he's really not who you think he is. Your mother and I...we don't hold any grudges."

I groan, drop my fists, and fall on my butt. "...I know this...I saw it in my dreams."

"Then be as your sister, put yourself in her posture, and I think it would be a good idea to put your clothes back on, too." My mother giggles with her last suggestion.

I drop my head and lower my ears. I won't like this, but I'll do it anyway. With yet another heavy sigh I say goodbye to my parents and they to me. Pulling my white dress back on I put my face in my knees once more. With minutes I hear a clanking noise. I don't look up, I know it's him.

"Hello, Kokoro. I think this is the first time we've met face-to-face." I hear him chuckle richly.

I raise my head and put on a fake smile. "I think so."

He sits down next to me and crosses his legs. "Please, Kokoro, no need to try and impress me with a facade. I know how you feel."

I sigh and my face straightens. "That better?" I ask.

He nods once. "Yes. Now I'll make you the same offer as I made Yukiko." He holds out his hands, flicks them, and two glass cup appear. "Sake, or do you want-" Once more flicking his left hand "-a cigarette?" He offers to me in a friendly way.

"Sorry, but I can't have either. I'm pregnant with my sister's child." I wear a true smile just saying that.

He leans back a little, smiling as I. "Ahhh, the gift of life. I would like to congratulate you."

"Thank you...though, I wonder-"

He cuts me off. "-if I'm being sincere?"

"Yes...and please don't finish my sentences, Yukiko does that enough already." I laugh lightly.

"My dear, I'm being as honest with you as you are with me. It's a habit to finish other's sentences, but I shall stop."

"Thank you." I say and bow my head.

"You're welcome." He replies, filling his cup with sake.

The two of us take in the tranquil sounds of nature. I cross me legs as he did, thinking about what to say. It's one of these times that I'm glad I have spent so much time with my sister. She has taught me patience. I think about the dream I had about Yukiko's and our grandfather's conversation. Perhaps I can incorporate my sister's speaking skills into my own. I take a relaxing breath.

"Grandfather?" I start.

He brings his mouth from the cup just before he takes another sip. "Yes, Kokoro?"

"In my dream you said that you are the image of life and death...I can't help but feel, in my heart, that you weren't always like this. Like you lost a purpose in your life." I speak cautiously to avoid striking a sensitive spot.

He sets his glass down and lower his head to stare into his lap. "Kokoro. You are correct in what you say. I once lived happily with everyone, but after my wife died of an illness, I became lost in myself. I didn't know what to do. I could not find another path. I lived solely for my wife and our happiness. Without a purpose in this world I decided to become life's and death's image." He speaks solemnly.

"Grandfather...I'm unsure if you've ever thought about doing this, but have you ever looked to the stars to speak to your wife, our grandmother, again?"

"That's just it, after she died I had forgotten her face. It's a horrible thing, to be so consumed with grief that you forget the faces of the ones you treasured for years. I have looked to the stars, hoping that even if I couldn't see her face, I would be able to hear her voice."

I pull out my father's gold, heart shaped locket from between my breasts. "Grandfather, your wife was not ignoring you, I still don't think she is. I feel that she is right here, still trying to tell you something. I think that she is testing your faith in your want to truly see her again. To avert the path you've chosen."

He lifts his head to the stars above us. "Even so, I still cannot hear her. For years I have been seeking to hear her voice again. I have finally come to the decision that the only way to see her again is through my death."

"Well, I'm here to tell you, in both my sister's and my words, that you don't need to look anymore to see your wife's face, or hear her voice. You don't need death to be with her again." I offer the locket to him. "Grandfather-" I lick my lips "-your wife's face and spirit are hidden within your daughter's image. You just have to look hard enough." I smile softly.

He takes the locket from my hands, hesitating to open it. With eyes closed he clicks the locket open. His eyelids lift gradually to look upon my mother's image, gasping breathlessly. With the back of his pointer finger he gently strokes my mother's face as if actually caressing her cheek.

"Sakura..." He whispers.

I suddenly see his eyes widen and his head jerk upwards. My sights transition between him and the sky. He can see her; however, her image does not appear to me, having never seen her face. In my grandfather's eyes I see tears well and roll down his face. It seems there is something real about him. Any animosity I once had for him is now gone. He does not say a word, listening to his love speak her mind, and gazing upon the beauty of her figure. Everything bad in the world seems to just have vanished, like it never existed. My heart can rest easy knowing that my sister is safe from my grandfather's, once violent, clutches. No longer does it matter to me that my sister and her daughter are vampires, so to speak. They are family and I accept the thought that our lost grandfather is now a part of it once again. The feelings of the towns people may still be hateful, whoever said repentance is easy, though? Wait...something has just occurred to me thinking about my grandparents. I'll wait to ask my grandfather about it, though.

For the next hour or so, I sit patiently. My thoughts swimming as I try to envisage the faces of my forefathers and their mates. I look once more up at the stars, my parents smile happily down on me. My face returns the smile. Their pride is something I can feel in my heart. Pride for both I and my sister. From my lips passes a breath of relief. I never thought that the tragedy and horror would end in such a way. The pure strands of my bloodline are so strong. We live for one another. Inbreeding...that's no longer a word that I will use. I think I'll encourage my son to mate with my next child if it is a she or a herm. Funny as it is to say. My nieces' will undoubtedly carry on with Yukiko's legacy. Now I want my side to do the same.

I look to my grandfather, who says his goodbyes to his wife, and that they will speak again tomorrow night. He wipes his joyful tears away. I feel as if I have given him a purpose to live again; to live his life the way he was meant to. Fate sure is a strange thing...

"Hey, grandfather?" I say after he has recollected himself.

"Yes, my sweet granddaughter?" He responds compassionately.

"I have a few things to ask you."

He smiles. "Please, go on. It's my turn to listen."

I grin. "Okay...uhm, are my father and mother also brother and sister?"

He chuckles. "Yes; they are. I just avoided talking about it. Not because I thought it was shameful, I just figured it was irrelevant to question it."

I laugh. "I thought so...Okay, next question: has that locket always been a family heirloom?" I point to the gold, jewelry heart he still grasps.

"Yes, for many generations this has been in our family. I can't tell you when it started, but I'm glad to know that it still is in our family line, and personally, I would like to see is stay that way." He smiles.

I nod agreeably. "Next question: My sister and Alice, her pink hedgefox daughter...they're vampires-ish, and I was wondering, if you decide to come back to live in the RiverLog vicinity, that you and I could possibly go hunting sometime for them." I blush, still uneasy of my sister's affinity, it's something I must accept, though. Not only because she is my sister, but also for the fact that I love her and her family to no end.

My grandfather laughs in a soothingly, rich voice. "So you know, eh? Sure, I would love to. She and her daughter are not the only ones. I and your mother are also among the vampire blood. There are also a few other families in RiverLog whom are the same. It's nothing to be freaked out about." He explains. Out of impulse, my arms wrap around him, and I feel him do the same. "Kokoro, I can't thank you and Yukiko enough for what you've done for me. Your sister spared my life and you have given me my life back to me."

"That raises another question: I thought that if your crystal was broken you would have died."

"That's true, but due to my affinity, I was able to live on through the blood of an animal, a fox. As sad as it is to say that I fed off of a 'brother'."

I giggle. "Shit happens and life goes on."

"Mm, that it does." He agrees in a sunny tone.

"I do wonder how we'll get you back to RiverLog, though."

"Does everyone know that it is I who was the...antagonist?" He asks rather confidently.

"I wouldn't think so. Yukiko and I kept the knowledge within our families to protect us from becoming a mockery to the people. It was Alice's idea. She's a really smart girl, er, herm." I blush. "Do you promise that you'll still be here? I'm going to go tell my sister and have a little sit down with our families before I come and get you, if that's alright." I elucidate for him.

"You have my word that I will still be here." He says.

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go on, don't let me hold you up." He smiles.

I stand up, my knees popping from sitting down too long, and I walk back inside the Albatross. Just to be sure he isn't chased off, I lock the door behind me. If it's one thing I've learned over the years it's that everything is unpredictable...

_The vampiric thing may sound frivolous in this story, but it will play a significant part later on, even if indirectly._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Changes**

Yukiko POV:

We sit around a table in Ivy's lounge room. My sister, Kokoro, has disclosed to me everything that she and our grandfather had spoken about, as well as our parents. We have been sitting here discussing the fate of Gaiden for what seems like hours, but only thirty minutes have passed. The debate is wearing on my patience. The one thing I cannot stand is arguing. I have my wife's and daughters' support along with my sister's; however, Sonic insists on putting up a fight over it. It's enough to make me so very...tired. I rest my head on the table. This discussion, if you could call it that, is pushing me to the point of passing out.

"Koko...take over, my head is starting to hurt." I whisper to my sister.

"Alright, I'll do what I can." She returns with a whisper.

I sigh with a heavy breath as Amy begins to rub on my back. Her soft hand running down through the fur on my bushy tails. That's a great way, she discovered, to relax me. I don't know what it is about my tails that makes them so sensitive to touch. "It's okay, hon. Sonic is thickheaded, but he hates arguing as much as you do." She smiles.

"Ahem! I can hear you." Sonic interjects.

"Sonic...we'll be fine. Just agree to the terms, please. The sooner this is over the sooner my sister can get some sleep. It's a quarter to midnight, give it a rest. I'm begging you." My sister pleads.

My blue brother-in-law grumbles. "Fine...just keep an eye on him." He at last agrees.

"Sonic, thank you." I say.

"Yeah yeah, just make sure he doesn't revert back into how he was."

Kokoro groans. "Don't worry about it, Sonic...sheesh!"

Now that one roadblock has been absolved, theres another one that has to be clarified. "Amy, Alice, Reigi, we need to talk about a few more things when we get up there to see Gaiden." I say somberly.

"Something wrong, honey?" My wife asks.

"That all depends on how you look at right and wrong." My sister speaks in place of me.

I nod my head, agreeing with her. Coming clean with the fact that Alice and I are vampiric is not going to be an easy task. I have my sister here with me, that's got to count for something, right? I rise from my seat slowly to avoid up and out fainting. Amy takes my arm, being as weary as I am, she is so caring about our children and I. Yet another reason why I love her so much. I just hope my affinity doesn't drive her away from me. I think I may become like my grandfather if that were to happen. Maybe I shouldn't say anything about it...

Amy begins to observe my face. "You look really beat, sure you don't just want to go to bed now?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I place a hand on the left side of my face, beneath my spiked bangs, and thread my fingers up through them.

My wife smirks quietly. "Confessions, huh?"

"Yes...but I'm afraid to." I groggily utter.

Amy puts her right hand on my cheek and loving cradles it. "We can all wait until we get up there. Yukiko, no matter what it is that you have to confess, I will always love you." She kisses my lips and I return the gesture.

I don't think I could have ever ask for a more perfect wife than her. We walk from the room, our daughters following closely behind us, and my tails nearly dragging on the floor from sheer fatigue. I can tell, without looking, that Reigi and Alice are nervous about what I have to say. This news is going to hit home for all of us, but I can't keep this secret from them any longer. Alice is nearing her breaking point. I'm probably going to end up hunting tonight, she needs to feed on blood. The four of us reach the door in a short moment's time. My sister and her trio, I say trio because of the child-to-be in her belly, wait by the door. Kokoro is anxious, not so much Sonic, and their son. A quiet growl arises from Alice, but Reigi hushes her. I'll have to thank her later.

"Ready everyone?" My sister asks all of us.

We all give her a light nod, she enters the code on the keypad, and the door squeaks open. I think Ivy should get that oiled. Our grandfather leans on the railing, gazing out at the sea. A bright moon's light shines down on us. My turns a light, blueish, snowy white stepping out onto the metal deck. My fur used to be a lighter blue, but time darkened it. Amy still awes the glow, however.

My grandfather turns to us, smiling. "Nice to see you all."

My sister and I smile back. "Nice to see you, too, grandfather." We say simultaneously.

The two of us give a giggle. It's not so often that we do that. For some reason my exhaustion feels lifted. Maybe it is from the joy that there is no 'day seven' in his calendar. This is the seventh day anyways and he doesn't seem like he wants to do anything except relax. I think that all of us feel the same way. The group approaches and my grandfather opens his arms. With the friendly gesture my sister and I run into his embrace. This is so very heartwarming. The vibes from the rest of the family are still cautious yet, I'm pretty certain that will change in due time.

With my arms around him I speak. "It's good to have you back, granddad."

"It's good to be back." He returns in a friendly way.

Kokoro and myself bring our bodies away from him. "We would like to formally introduce our families." I say happily. "This is my wife." I point to her with an open palm.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Amy." She smiles.

"The pleasure is mine." Gaiden bows, then inhales deeply, however, silently through his nose. "You're a herm, too?" He asks politely as he catches her scent.

My wife checks her crotch, thinking that she is erect. I shake my head to her, almost laughing. "And these are our children, Alice-" I motion my hand to her "-and Reigi. " I then motion to her direction.

Alice, being shy, scratches the tufts of fur on the left side of her face. "Hello." She smiles nervously.

My grandfather looks to her direction. "Hello, Alice. Don't worry, I'm not going to bite." Her says smugly.

Reigi forces a smile. "Hi, again."

My grandfather frowns to her.. "Reigi...first off, I want to apologize for what I did, and second, it's nice to see you again, too."

My daughter smiles for real this time. "Apology accepted!" She happily says.

Kokoro jumps with happiness. "Yay! My turn!"

I smile to her. It's been a long road for the two of us. The people we've met, friends we've made, loves we have found, giving birth to our treasured children, and watching them grow to carry on with what we've started. Secrets may still remain among us, although, time, I believe, shall reveal them. Just as tonight I must reveal Alice's and my own vampiric kinship. Easier imagined than spoken...

My sister hugs Sonic tightly. "This is my hubby, Sonic." The blue hedgehog waves his hello.

Kokoro then grapples Issac. "And this is my son, Issac."

"It's very nice to make your acquiescences." Our grandfather bows his head.

I sigh heavily, my heart is pounding in my chest. This is it. I hold my hand out to my pink daughter. "Alice, could you come here, the confession involves you as well. Don't be scared, it's nothing bad." I comfort her. She shakily takes my hand and I pull her close to me as if to protect her. "Everyone...Alice and I...I have to confess something..." I hesitate.

"What is it, Honey?" My wife asks.

I gulp. "We're..." I pause again to take a deep breath. "We are...vampiric."

Alice slips in my arms, her legs giving out on her, but I hold her up. Amy stumbles where she stands, possibly about to black out. Reigi stares slack-jawed at her sister, Issac breaks into laughter, Kokoro slaps him on the noggin, Sonic shakes his head, nothing seems to surprise him anymore. Funny.

Amy gathers herself, sweating just from hearing what I said. "You're...uhm, did I hear that wrong?"

"No. You heard me correctly. This is not an affliction that one can cure. This is just who we are. Alice and I need to feed on blood every so often. We are no different in who we are, though. My sister mentioned to me that my mother is also vampiric, well was." I explain with a heavy heart.

My wife gulps. "Is that why...you would go out every once in a while for these years I have known and loved you?"

"Yes; except I didn't feed on people, just on animals." I state.

"What about Alice?" Sonic asks me.

"No, she hasn't fed, hence that reason why she looks to doze off occasionally, and lick her fangs."

"Ah, I've see her do that once or twice. I always thought of that as a habit, not a hankering."

Alice gains strength in her legs again and then steps from my arms. She looks to me, her face pale. "I'm a vampire?" She whispers.

"Not completely." I clarify.

"Oh my god..." She moans.

"Alice...I'm so sorry. I prayed that when you and your sister were born into this world that this would be my burden alone." I say tearfully. "I am so sorry."

Alice POV:

This is a shock to my system. I begin to think about it. Is this why I enjoy feeling my sister's pulse when I nuzzle into her neck? Is this why I tremble with excitement when I see blood? Licking my fangs...does that mean I want to sink them into something? I'm so lost. Tears begin to fall from my eyes like my mother's. I'm afraid now, so very afraid. I fear myself and what kind of danger I am to my family. Does this mean I have no soul? Am I going to Hell for something I have no control over? Why...why is this happening to me? My hands grasp my shoulder and I hug myself tightly. I don't know who I am anymore.

Another set of arms wrap around me. "Alice, shhh, it's alright. Don't cry. I still love you, it doesn't matter to me if you are a vampire. I'll always love you as both my sister and as my mate." My sister coos.

"Oh Reigi...I'm, I can't figure anything out anymore." I cry.

Her hold on me tightens. "There's nothing to figure out. You are who you are and I don't blame you for that, nor our mother. It is just something that happens."

"Reigi...I don't have a soul."

"Bull, how could you not have a soul and still feel our love's flame? You have a soul, Alice, I have felt it warm my body." She whimpers.

Normal POV:

Amy stands motionless, looking blankly at her mate, unsure of what to think. Her wife is vampiric, a bloodsucker. All this time it had been kept a secret from her. Now that she finally knows the truth she is beside herself with confusion.

"What are you waiting for, Amy, an invitation? Get over to Yukiko!" Tails sharply says.

Tails' voice snaps Amy out of her mental freeze. "I...I..."

"Dammit Amy! Stop letting yourself repeat your history. You've broken her heart TWICE, once when you were engaged, and the other when you found out Yoshirou was actually Yukiko. Now you'd do it again?!" The fox shouts. "Amy...you made me a promise a long time ago that you wouldn't shatter her heart. Why do you let yourself do it time and time again? She has always loved you, now why can't you just accept her for her faults?" She starts to cry. "It hurts me so much to see her in tears. If you won't go to her, then I will, and you will have lost your only true love in this world. My love for her will replace yours. I don't want to do that."

Gaiden remained silent, but now speaks up. "Amy, Kokoro is right. I lived for my wife and when she died I felt as if I could not go on. Let me tell you this, having one's heart broken in such a way is worse than death. I'm like Alice and Yukiko as well, but my wife still loved me regardless of that fact. It's your duty to be there for the one you love. Please, don't break my granddaughter's heart. I have only just regained my will to live for others, don't let this one event push me back the way I was. I don't want to do that again." He says, shutting his eyes to push back any tears that might show, and bitting his lip to stop its subtle quiver.

The words of the foxes touch her. Amy, one step at a time, makes her way over to her wife, and wraps her arms around the grieving, blue vixen. "Yukiko, don't cry. Please don't, I don't want to cry, too. I'm so sorry. I've been a horrible mate. I say one thing and do another, against my own will. Please, forgive me...I love you too much to see you in pain." The pink hedgehog whimpers.

Yukiko's arms gingerly take her wife in the same embrace. "Amy, I love you, too. There is nothing to forgive. You were just shocked. Being like this is very hard on me, I didn't want to drag you into bearing this cumbersome curse as well." She snivels.

"Yukiko, I want to help you with this burden. Even if that means being bitten. At least I'll be as you once more. Make me like you, my love. As long as I can remain with you forever, I will take upon me your gift to share with you. I just want to be with you." Amy whines.

"Amy...I don't know if the disease in my veins is strong enough to make you like me. I fear that it may kill you. Having to live the rest of my life like that...I couldn't." The blue fox tightens her arms around her wife.

Yukiko...I trust you. I know that I will not die. I would never leave you alone." Amy smiles and kisses her mate on the lips.

The blue kitsune stands in silence, holding tight to her love. "Could you give me some time to think about it, hon? Alice is the one who needs more attention than I right now. She needs to feed on blood, even though she is unsure about it. I cannot force her to, she needs it, though." The fox frowns and wipes the tears from both hers and Amy's faces.

"The infirmary may have some pouches of blood laying around for transfusions." Kokoro suggests.

"No, her first 'meal' has to be fresh." Gaiden states. "Which is why, when you all were talking, I took it upon myself to hunt something for Alice and Yukiko to feed off of. I'll be right back." The black fox jumps from the ship deck and out of sight.

The sister's are not worried in the least that he just jumped over the railing and five stories to the ground below. History has shown them that he is impossible to kill. Yukiko cannot help but feel like there is something more to him, though. It's not exactly threatening, more or less, hiding something important from her. The vixen yawns loudly, clearly still very tired. Amy giggles in the fox's arms.

"After this you need to get some sleep. We get to leave tomorrow and go back home." Amy smiles brightly.

The yellow vixen hadn't realized that and with the hedgehog's words she squealed with excitement. Tails' body tensed up, fist balled up by her cheeks, hunching over, and her face wearing the biggest grin. "YES!!!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air, and uppercutting Sonic.

The blue hedgehog collapses where he stands. He is out like a light that was hit by a hammer. Tails kneels down by her husband, gently smacking his face, trying to wake him up. A tooth falls out of his mouth and his wife starts sweating. Issac only sees the humor out of all this and cannot contain his laughter. He has not been this entertained in a long time. He starts feeling a little generous and approaches Alice.

"Hey, Alice. Sorry for acting like I did." He snickers. "All of this has made my evening."

Alice glares conspicuously, but not sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

"I never thought that I'd see my mom KO my dad and the fact that you actually are a bloodsucker, no offense." He breaks into laughter again just thinking about it.

Alice groans. "Fine, I guess I can forgive you, but piss me off, and you're going to find my fangs in your neck."

"You've got yourself a deal, Ally." Issac smiles.

Alice returns the smile. She has far too much to deal with to be angry. Gaiden, with a large animal slung over his shoulders, climbs back over the railing. Claws sure are helpful, apparently. Tails' eyes bug out momentarily.

"Is that a tiger!!?!?"

"Yes," -he sets the corpse down- "something wrong with that?" He asks with bewilderment.

"Yes theres a problem; that's called poaching, and it's very illegal!"

"Well, I'm unaware, besides—this is the only thing I could find on short notice."

The yellow vixen threads her fingers through her shiny, red hair. This is really bad, if law enforcement catches this, Ivy is done for.

Alice's heart starts to race, licking her fangs, positively drooling at the sight of the tiger. Her body trembles and her feet shuffle her over to the orange, black-striped creature. The hedgefox turns her face to her vixen mother. "Could you...show me how it's done?" She asks timidly, sitting down by the tiger's neck.

Yukiko sits down on the opposite side as Alice. "Sure, hon." The blue fox rests her cheek on the animal's artery. A quiet, arousing hiss, arises from her. "First, check to see if the blood if still warm." She says breathlessly, hardly able to contain herself. "Then pick a spot that you want to bite from." The kitsune begins to sniff the crimson lust from beneath the flesh. "Then..." Her fangs sink into the tiger's jugular. Blood drains into her mouth, its warmth surging throughout her body, eyes blissfully close; however, not before Alice catches a glimpse of her dark, red irises.

Tails' stomach churns a little seeing her sister actually committing to her vampirism. She belches in her throat. Her sister is unique, she'll give her that much. Alice now mimics her mother's actions, she can feel the warm blood already taking over her mind. It soothes her spirit. A hiss, much like her mother's, escapes her lips. Her heart beat slows to a crawl and with the pearly-white fangs, she embeds them into the tiger's vein. Alice loses all train of thought, she simply feeds, and allows this primal instinct to take over her. Lazily, the hedgefox's eyes remain open, mystified, and her irises changing from their sparkling, emerald green to the color of the smooth liquid that flows through her. Breathing is hushed, their heart beats are calm. Mother and daughter alike, drink deep of this physical form of passion. The two make no indications of gulping. The blood just slides down their throats to their bellies and, to what feels like, becoming one with their own bloodstream. After minutes of what seemed like days, the two lift their mouths slowly from the punctured artery. Their eyes open on one another, glowing bright crimson. Together they smile open one another with parted lips, fangs exposed, blood trailing from the corners of their mouths, and blending with the red fluids that cake their chins.

Alice's head leans back. "Uwa..." she whispers.

Yukiko lets loose a giggle, nearly silent as the night in which they sit. Between the dark environment surrounding them and the blood inside them, they feel an embrace of comfort. The mother and her daughter wrap their arms around each other's bodies, holding close.

"That was...incredible. Time felt like it had stopped. The only light I could feel was from the blood. Everything around me seemed like it vanished. That is a lot like sex..." Alice murmurs, entranced by a different variety of afterglow.

The blue vixen giggles again, this time audibly. "That's how it should be."

Alice giggles softly. "Yeah...made me rock hard and I didn't even feel it happening." The hedgefox pets the underside of her erection with one of her tails and her pulse quickens slightly.

Her mother laughs. "I'm halfway there." She admits with a blush. The pink daughter leans on her fox mom, drained of energy, but at he same time she isn't. "Tired, sweetheart?" She asks.

"I think so. I'm not sure how to describe it." She says happily, cheek nuzzling into her mother's neck. She no longer feels hunger, just doing such a thing to be with the one who is so very similar to.

"Sleep, Alice. When you wake up, we'll all be at home." Her mother sweetly pecks her cheek, unintentionally leaving behind a bloody, kiss mark.

Amy POV:

Seeing my wife and daughter do that is a bit odd to me, but it's just something I may have to get used to. Life sure is strange to all of us. There are many bad feelings in my gut as to what is going to happen in the near future. I have my family, though, and I will face anything with them. Moving to my wife's side, I sit down, and slowly motion my lips to meet hers.

She places a hand between our mouths just before I can kiss her. "Sorry, hon. I do not want to get blood all over your beautiful face." She smiles.

I return the smile. "Yukiko, I don't mind."

"Still..." She frowns.

She lowers her hand and I see my opportunity to embrace a kiss with her. Her silky, blood-stained lips lock with mine. My wife does not pull away, instead she follows up with me. Perhaps she gave in? I don't mind the taste. As long as I have her, I'm happy. Our faces separate and we smile to one another. Both of our teeth are red, that much I know.

"Think it's time for us to go see the dentist." I joke.

She giggles. "I think so."

I giggle in response. "I didn't really expect Alice to compare feeding like that to having sex."

"It kind of is." My blue foxy explains. "Think of it like us: when we have sex we are as one, just as feeding off blood, your's becomes one with the blood of another's."

"I never thought of it like that, hm, makes a lot of sense actually." I acknowledge. "Nevertheless, I think we should all get some sleep. It's been a long day and I really, really want to go back home. I've been refraining from sex this last week so it will be so much better with you when we get to use our own bed." I smile brightly and peck my wife on the lips again.

"Yeah, fellatio just isn't the same as going the whole nine yards." She comments.

I stand with Yukiko and Alice in her arms. We walk over to Reigi, she is a bit pale, but will get used to it, just as I shall. Family is family after all. My daughter takes my hand and we move over to Kokoro and Sonic, who is still out cold. Gaiden can't help but get a laugh out of this. He comes to my in-law's side and hoists him up over his shoulder.

"Good hit, mom!" Issac humorously exclaims.

"Ohhh, Issac, it's not funny. I never clocked your father so hard it induced a knockout." Kokoro moans.

"It'll be okay, hon. With luck, he won't know what had happened." Gaiden implies.

"I feel so guilty, though... Also I knocked out a tooth. I'm fairly certain he will notice that."

"Little sis, you worry too much. It was an accident. Neither of you knew that was going to happen. You should be happy anyways, we're all going home. It's all in the past now...Live without regret."

My wife's sister nods. "Live without regret."

Yukiko helps her sister to her feet and we all walk back into the Albatross. I hope Sonic didn't eat any chilidogs today or else Gaiden may get gassed out. It might just be fatal, who knows. Reigi's paw tightly grasps my own. She's not scared, on the contrary, she is excited. Going back home means that she'll be able to see her good, forest-spirit, friend Shinji. My daughter has missed her friend a lot. On occasion I would catch the two of them playing around in Reigi's room...at four in the morning. I can't be mad at her for that, everyday is pretty much summer vacation there. School is all year long, but it's only an hour or so out of the children's days. They really have no reason to complain if they did. Compared to school hours anywhere else, RiverLog is downright generous. There is no doubt in my mind, that once we get back to our town, there will be a celebration. The only celebration I will need is sex, all night long with Yukiko, and getting some actual rest with her in our bed. I've been holding off on intercourse all week, now I can't take it.

"Something wrong, hon? You're blushing." Yukiko points out.

"I. Want. To. Have. Seeeex..." I moan.

"I didn't know you were in heat?" My wife says.

"I'm not, I'm just very sexually active right now."

"I know, sweety, but do you think we can wait until we get back home? I know that's what you prefer."

I bite my lip and nod. I'm hard as a bar of steel. Geez, not sure I'm going to get much sleep tonight.

Reigi giggles. "You can do what Alice does, mom." She suggests.

"I'd rather not, that's last resort for me." I tell her.

"I can only guess at what Reigi is talking about." Gaiden says.

"Grandfather, you really don't even need to guess." Yukiko puts in.

Tails POV:

Great, now they have me curious about it. I can't do that to myself, though. Sonic would be upset, that's a given. Oh well, I'll get over the thought eventually. I still have a good amount of energy left in me, mostly from sleeping all day. I suppose I should go tell Ivy that she can take us back to RiverLog right now.

"Hey, Issac, show Gaiden to our room. I need to go give Ivy the okay to bring us back home, alright?" I tell him.

"Alright. Mom, see you in a little bit." He says.

I part from the group and make my way to find Ivy. I have a feeling that she may be asleep. If she doesn't want to stay up all night to fly us home, that's fine, I can pilot the Albatross. I've had to pilot many things over the years—planes, helicopters, zeppelins, a few boats, name it and I've probably done it. Ivy probably has an autopilot function on this thing anyways so, no biggy. Ivy could not have put her room in a more obvious spot. I press the button for the elevator and I see it descending to my level. Yep, the doctor must be in her room. The doors open and I step inside, pressing the button for the top floor and it wastes no time in getting me there. The G-force on that elevator is enough to bring a person to their knees. I step out of the elevator and pop a few vertebrae.

"Ow."

Reaching down my dress, I adjust my bra. My breasts just about slipped out of it when the elevator stopped. I continue to pop my spinal joints as I approach Ivy's room. Just before I knock I hear moaning coming from beyond the door. I didn't know she had a mate. I knock a few times.

"Just a minute!" I hear Ivy's voice call out.

She's not angry, but her voice sounds just a tish higher than I remember. Maybe whoever else is in there has been hitting Ivy too hard. The door opens and I'm greeted by metal. This isn't right at all. After a minute of letting him sweat I look past him and see another hedgehog. Her fur and quills are red, her underbelly is a white color that covers from her breasts, which rival my sister's, to her vagina, and her lower face.

"Metal, where is Ivy and does she know you're using her room for this?" I glare.

"Kokoro, it's me, Ivy." The other hedgehog speaks out.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask. Ivy, if you're all done here, we are ready to go back to RiverLog now. As for whatever contraption you used to do this, don't ever let me touch it." I say and walk off before she even responds.

I'm starting to wonder if I should have taken my grandfather's offer to have a cigarette. First it was the roboticizing ray, then the gender ray, now a race changing ray. She sure has been hard at work. That kind of gives me multiple ideas. It's like plastic surgery, only more painful, at least for a moment. Heh, Ivy should market those things. It would make the population of the world so very happy. Of course, there may be a lot more of my sister's family running around if that happens. Yeah...I think Ivy should keep the tools to herself. Maybe I should get rid of the Gender Ray Gun in my possession. The more I think about it the more curious I become. I don't want to say it, but Yukiko is as much a blessing as she is a curse. Yay, now I feel bad...I think I should be glad I didn't say that out loud; although, I sure my parents know I'm thinking that. Scold me if that must. Ivy walks from the room, back to the way she was and fully clothed.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"Yes, actually." She replies with a smile.

I follow her up to the control room and she takes a seat in the 'captain's chair'. This has to have been the longest week and a half of my life. In a short time, it will all be over, at least I hope. The ship rumbles. Certainly everyone must be awake now. Ivy press a button and on come the intercom.

"It's okay everyone, we are departing back for RiverLog."

"Ivy, tell them that the problem has been resolved." I say.

She turns back to the intercom. "I have received word that the problem has been resolved." Ivy says.

I don't need to be there to know everyone is cheering and dancing. There is definitely going to be a celebration tomorrow night. I just can't wait to get back to teaching the cubs. I miss my school desk, the chalkboard, the children's sweet faces, maybe even some of their attitude about having a pop quiz. The ship lifts off the ground and ascends. Damn...I really wish I could have seen Station Square. Our families come back here for a visit every now and then. Just last year we came back for Cream's wedding. She wed a ritzy rabbit, say that ten times fast, she's happy with her powder white mate. Charles, I think his name is. Vanilla couldn't be happier. Shadow, I'm not sure what he's doing. Knuckles is where he usually is, but the recent years has given him a little leeway from watching over the Master Emerald twenty-four-seven, now that Rouge is in the medical field. I would have figured, given her history, that she'd still be into thieving jewelry. Time changes people. The ship crawls forward. I look out the window and spot my old, abandon hangar. Those were some good times...but I must live in my future and not linger in the past. I wave it goodbye with a heavy heart. Yes...time sure does change people.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**The Quiet Life**

Alice POV:

I allow a yawn to pass from my mouth, loud, almost a groan. Last night had to have been one of my more flavorful ones. I lick my teeth. Yum, there is still some blood on them. Not sure if it's a scab or not, oh well, tastes the same. Vampiric...I never would have guessed that is what I am. A long time ago I would have barfed at the thought of drinking blood, but now I can't get enough of it. I hope Reigi won't come to see me as a monster in years to come, that would be dreadful. I yawn again, my eyes still lay closed. I wonder what time it is? I place a hand on my face and move it down to my crotch, fingers softly gliding over my fur. I'm still rock hard; worst morning wood ever. It's practically sore. How long have I been erect? I throw the covers off me to give my painfully stiff cock some air.

"Ohh...Reigi, help me..." I moan.

I hear footstep on a hardwood floor. "Ally? Hey there! Welcome home, sis! I was wondering when you would wake up." I hear Reigi say in a very sunny tone.

My eyes shoot open. "Home!?" I jolt up and look around.

No wonder I slept so comfortably last night. The room is alight with the early dawn's rays. The air that flows in through the open window is cool and fragrant. I stand and move to the glass window. The environment is so green and teeming with life. The only metal thing I want to see again is on gardening equipment. I'm so happy to be home I feel like streaking in the woods. Something small hops up onto my shoulder.

"Ohayou, Shinji. O genki desu ka?" I ask cutely.

The fox spirit squeaks a yawn. Yeah, I figured this past week would have been boring for him. I hope that our crops survived. Well, if Shinji has been around here frequently enough then I figure that our harvest will still be plentiful. I can feel my erection softening up in the brisk air. I'm a happy herm now. The pink skin slides back into its sheath in record time. That feels so good.

"Aww..." Reigi whimpers "I was going to help you with that." She pouts.

I snicker. "Sorry, sis, it's too sore to even touch, I'd rather not accidentally have my chamber pop. I like blood, but not if it's coming from my dick." I say, the fur on the back of my neck standing with the thought.

"It's alright. I was going to try a new position with you, but that can wait." She smiles.

I'm curious. "What position would that be?" I ask quizzically.

"You lay on your back, I flip your legs up, your bend over to suck yourself, and I give you anal."

That sounds so heavenly it brings tears to the corners of my eyes and a bright smile to shine from my lips. It will have to wait, just as Reigi said. I'm still pretty sore, even with my penis softly recuperating in my sheath. No sex, not for and hour or so, anyway.

Yukiko POV:

"Alice! Reigi! Breakfast is ready!" I call to them from the kitchen.

I set the plates down on the table. For this breakfast I've made omelets for my family. It's been one week too long without homemade cooking. Just the smell of the food has my tails in a noticeable wag. It's a little embarrassing; although, I don't mind it. My wife is getting a giggle out of it so, some good came from this. Our daughters come sprinting down the stairs. Alice is in nothing but her vest, Reigi is in her underwear. Talk about casual. Amy is getting a good laugh out of the way they chose to present themselves. I'm not cracking up, but it's still kind of cute. The four of us take our seats and we place out hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" We say simultaneously.

Before I even pick up my fork our daughters are scarfing down their meal. If this was any other day they would get scolded, I can understand why they are so very eager, though. They haven't had a good meal in a while. Either that, or they just want to hurry up and get into bed with one another. All I'm saying is that it wouldn't surprise me. Slowly I eat my meal, Amy is keeping pace with Alice and Reigi. I guess it has been too long.

My wife sets her fork down. "Something wrong, dear?" She asks me.

"It's Kokoro. She seems to have taken too close a liking to me lately. I'm worried how far her affections will push her. I gave her a cub to bear and to give birth, but I'm not sure that's enough." I say quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...There's something inside of me that can sense she might do something drastic. I love my sister, yes, but I'm not so sure about how she is seeing it." I explain.

Amy sighs heavily and sets a hand on my left one. She turns my paw over and rubs on the padding, smiling as she does. "Don't worry, hon. I'm sure whatever that may have been inside of you has left with the Albatross. She's pregnant anyways, it's not safe to have sex with her again." She tells me calmly.

"That's just it. She could chose to have sex with me again. All it would take is the Gender Ray Gun and an itchy trigger finger."

I'm starting to get a headache. This is getting pretty bad. I think I may need to retrieve that gun and bust it before she gets the chance to use it. I only hope it's not too late. My sister has had her thoughts on both of my sexes for a while now. She's already been pleasured by my male half...now I think she wants to return the favor. This is not good.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. Stop worrying about it. We're home now. Y'know, back to the way things should be. We can relax all day, have sex with each other all night, and do whatever we can fit in-between." She giggles.

I smile to her. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Amy POV:

Tails as a herm, that'd be something to see. She had acted as if she was a boy a long time ago. If she were to give herself male equipment then she would be halfway living up to the name of 'Miles'. Actually, now I feel like encouraging her to use that gun on herself. I could give her grief for her old name if that were to happen. This is going to be fun. I hurriedly finish up my food and wash my plate off.

"Where are you going off to?" My wife asks.

"I have to go see a little birdie about something." I say and run from the house.

That's a lingo we have between ourselves. Basically it means: It's a secret and I'm not going to do anything stupid. I made that last part up myself. Yukiko just sticks with it meaning it's a secret. My wife worries a good deal about me. Not as much as Sonic worries about Kokoro, though, for which I am thankful. I knock on my sister-in-law's front door. I am greeted by Sonic.

"Hey, Ames, need something?" Sonic asks me.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Koko, seen her around?" I ask.

"She went to town to get some things, she never disclosed what."

"Alright," -I give Sonic a kiss on the cheek- "thanks."

Once more I start into a dash and make my way up the trail to the town. I'm not sure why I want to do this. I guess it's because I think Tails should get her fair share. Yukiko gave her a child, now she should giver her blue, foxy sister one. I'd do it myself, seeing how I'm so flipping hard right now just for thinking about it, but...

I halt in my tracks. "Wait...what am I doing?" I ask myself.

My wife is not a whore. I sigh deeply. If I want another child then I'll do it myself. Forgive me, Yukiko. I forgot what our love meant again. Dammit! I'm so sick of myself. I'm going to go home and read our vows over and over until I can recite them in my sleep. I feel like such an idiot. I'm halfway to RiverLog so, I may as well check to see how big the celebration shall be. Everyone knows there is going to be one. I've also heard rumors that there are also going to be people from other towns near us coming here as well. I have not even made it into the town and I can already see decorations strung up in the trees. If there's beer, then Sonic is going to be a happy hedgehog. My wife doesn't touch the stuff, not after what happened that New Year's night eleven years ago. Ah well. The town gates come into my view. Decorations are all over the place, from balloons to food stands. I think this night will be worth enjoying. I walk into the town square and, what a surprise, a large, barrel keg is being set up with enough liquor to last the town weeks. Well, that all depends on how many people shall be attending the celebration, and how heavy drinkers they are. Sonic's not one to get plastered, but tonight he just might. Glad he's in Kokoro's fur and not mine. It's not even noon and the town is so festive.

"Hey, Amy!" My fox sister's voice calls out.

I shift to my left. "Hello, Koko, how are you doing?" I ask.

She sighs and comes to stand by me. "I've been up and down."

I nod once. "I know why that is." I pull her for a tight hug. "It's your sister, Yukiko, correct?"

She remains silent, setting her face into my breasts, then lifting. "Yes...she has...I'm not sure. It's like she has bewitched me with her sex appeal. I'm not sure I should have ever let her have sex with me. Now I want to know what it is like to be inside of her."

I can feel her heart beating between her bosom and against mine. "I know, sis, but...she's not a whore. If you want to do that, you must reassure me that you are doing that solely out of your love for her, and not because you want it for lust, or pleasure."

Her eyes gently close and a tear falls from the corner of each. "That's what I do aim for yet, my desire to not displease Sonic is fighting against it." She tells me.

"I understand. Kokoro, you must do what you feel is right in your heart, though." I smile. "Yukiko trusts you with her life, as do I, and Sonic. Now you need to ask yourself if you trust yourself with your own life."

My fox sister lowers her head and stares blankly into my neck. I can never tell what she is thinking about or what she will say next. This face she wears is one of contemplation. My mind prepares itself for whatever she may speak, whether it be a decision, thought, or question. Once more she lowers her face to my breasts.

"What does it feel like?" She asks.

I smile softly. "Like a piece of yourself is forever becoming a part of the one you love."

She returns to her silence then lifts her face again. "Can I...kiss you?" She asks quietly.

The sudden question startles me, but not so much that I pull away from her. I take her chin in my paw and lift her face to mine. My lips press to hers, they smack for a long moment's time, then we part. "May I ask why?" I blush lightly.

"I just, I'm not sure. I guess I always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you." Her eyes move in another direction.

"It's alright, hon." I lick my lips. "You're a pretty good kisser, you know that?" I grin.

She smiles to me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now you go have yourself a good day." I say.

"I will and likewise."

"I shall."

Tails POV:

I place another kiss to Amy's lips then leave her. I move patiently through the stone streets. Amy has a complex way of words, just like my sister. I think carefully on what she has told me. Now I do wonder if I trust myself. Sonic, can I do that to him? Will he still love me if I change myself? I'm not sure. Worry floods me. Maybe I should go talk to him about this, tell him what I want, what I want to experience. My love for him goes deep. So does my love for my sister. A heavy sigh falls from my heart. Taking a place under a shady tree, I stare up at the ever moving, and changing clouds above. They exemplify the world in such a perfect way. Fluffy when they are happy. Rain falls when they are sad. Thunder and lighting when angry. When they are not in the sky it's like showing they have passed on. No matter where they go they always come back, though. Clouds...can they love like people? When the people of the world love, does the sky turn rosy with their own affection? Years ago I would have laughed at these thoughts, but they don't seem very silly anymore. Amy said that everything is love and Yukiko has told me that love is what makes the world go around. Anything of material possession cannot bring a lasting happiness, only the people of the world to each other. Yukiko, she gave me a child out of her own compassion for me. Should I beget her the same? I'm twenty-six years old, but I still feel like a cub.

"So strange..." I whisper to myself.

I am fighting with myself. My sister means so much to me. Do I really want to go so far as to bear her another child? I never would have dreamed to become so conscious about everything. What should I do? I'm unsure about asking Yukiko about my dilemma. I can't possibly fit anymore philosophy down my throat right now. Perhaps I should just follow my base instincts as an animal. I'm a kitsune, but I act like a human. Where do I fit on the food chain? So many ideals and not enough time to sort them out. I stand from my spot beneath the tree.

"Looks like I'll go see what Sonic would have to say about this."

My thoughts continue to swim as I make my way from the town. I practically have a headache. Should I ask my grandfather about what I should do, too? I'm not up to consulting with Alice or Reigi, I know they may suggest that I turn myself into what they are. Sure, I can use the gender ray to make myself a herm and change back, however, I'm uncertain what that might do to my cub. Personally, I don't mind if I were to give birth to a fox that is a spinning image of my sister. Makes me a little happy just thinking about it.

Another sigh. "I'm so lost."

In too short a time I reach the front door to my house. I hear moaning. Sonic...I can't believe him sometimes. I open the door. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. My husband is sitting half naked on the sofa with an eleven inch erection pounding in the air. I frown and move around behind him. I am tempted to wipe the drool from his mouth, but I do not see any need to. My sights move to the TV.

I pick up the remote. "Ohhh, I should've known..." I groan and click the idiot-box off.

Somehow this blue dunce got his hands on a video of my sister's and my own sexual fun that we had on the Albatross. I don't know who made this disk, but I'll kill whoever it was who recorded and copied it. Sonic turns to me, his hardness now going limp.

"What was that for?" He pouts.

I smack his head with the remote then drop it on the couch. "Sonic, that was a private matter. Besides, I want to talk to you about something anyways..." I roll my eyes. "Then, I guess, you can get back to watching it. Seeing how you were halfway through it anyway." I grumble.

He sighs and cradles his small goose egg. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

I sit down next to him. "Sonic...I was wondering what you would think of me, wondering if you would still love me, if I have sex with my sister again." I say, avoiding eye contact.

"Aren't you pregnant, though?"

"I mean...have sex with her in the other type of way. Me inside of her." I blush heavily.

He tilts his head back and pops his neck on accident. "Kokoro, I don't know. I would still love you, it's just that I'm not sure that Yukiko will have the same heart to allow you to do something like this to yourself." My husband states flatly.

"Yukiko will be willing, I just know it." I smile.

Sonic closes his eyes. "Go and ask her first."

I kiss my husband on the cheek. "Thank you, Sonic."

And with that I leave my house, hear the TV click back on, and go over to my sister's place. The door is wide open and Yukiko sits silently at the table, playing with our father's top.

"Hey there, sis." Yukiko says, not taking her focus off the top.

"Hi." I return.

"Kokoro, I know why you're here. I just want to let you know that it is all up to you." She tells me.

I sit down across from her at the table. I'm not sure what to say. Being too direct may be risky to our closeness. "Yukiko, I-"

She picks up the top. "Sis, it's okay. You want this, but I just want to know if you really want to do this to yourself. I know that you can change yourself back to the way you were. It will be difficult, however. You'll feel like you're loosing a part of yourself."

I gulp. Nervous? Yes, absolutely. "Yukiko...I would appreciate it if you didn't try and scare me."

"Sorry, I'm just telling you like it is."

"Big sis, I really want this, but I've been up and down about it. I need to ask you what you want."

"My first loyalties are to my wife...I want it too, I cannot lie about that. You need to ask yourself if you're ready to make this commitment. You can change yourself back, although, you'll be breaking a promise as I just aforementioned." She tells me, this time more strictly.

"Sis...I can't make a decision if you keep trying to dissuade me." I say bluntly.

"I'm just trying to help you. I know it doesn't seem that way, but that is what I'm doing."

"Alright. Can you tell me what I should do then. Tell me what you would want from me." I nearly plead.

"I would love to have you inside me. It would be forming another bond between us. Now you just need to make the choice. There is no right or wrong, Koko."

Cute, she quoted our grandfather. I bite my lower lip. Amy changed herself out of her devotion for Yukiko. Do I have that same devotion? My problem is with Sonic. He's my husband and I don't want to make him uncomfortable around me. No telling how Issac could react. Alice and him are on good terms again. Even so, I believe he's seen enough herms to last a lifetime. Then there's the factor of my cub. My heart is pounding in a bad way. My sister, she leaves her fate in the hands of others, even though she is very opinionated. I don't know how she does it. It must be because she's been around the social block so many times. I stand from my seat.

"I'll be right back, Yukiko."

Yukiko POV:

"Alright, sis. Just remember: It doesn't matter who you look like on the outside, you will always be my sister, and I'll always love you." I reassure her gently.

"Thanks, I'll always love you, too." She smiles.

My sister leaves my home with her kinds words. This is going to be a trip and then some. I'm unsure of her intentions. She still seemed rather confused. Perhaps I shouldn't have said what I did. I might have pushed her into a corner. I'm not sure I can predict what she is going to do. To think, I swore that all our stress should have been gone when we all left the Albatross. It seems it will be a while before it is all resolved. Winding the nylon string around my father's top, I give it a kiss, then send it for another spin. It's odd. When I kiss this top I feel as if I'm giving my father a kiss. It's ten in the morning and I'm already exhausted. I grasp the still spinning top in my mechanical, right hand, and rest my head on the table. Today is going to be a long one. I wonder if my grandfather has another cigarette? No, I can't do that to myself. There's a chance that I'm about to get laid so, that may relive some of the stress...I hope.

"I'm back." My sister says from the front door.

I raise my head. "Welcome back."

"Something wrong?" She asks.

"No, just a little tired." I smile.

She laughs and sits down in my lap. "Sleep too good?"

I nod. "More than likely." I kiss her cheek. "So, did you come to a decision?"

"I would rather you determine what I should do." She blushes and removes the gun from the teal purse she has brought with her.

I take the gun from her grasp and stare at it. "Kokoro. I want you to decide. I can't shoot you."

"Then do you think you could do it on accident?" She asks me.

"I'm not sure how I could accidentally shoot you."

"Theres a timer on it. Set it to whatever you want and it will take care of the rest."

"Sis, I can't shoot you. Gender Ray Gun or not. It's not in my blood...and I'm part vampire."

Kokoro aims the gun at her chest with my hand still holding it. "Sister...please, I can't do it myself. Pretend I'm Robotnik when she was a he. Shoot me like you did to save Amy and yourself. Just...squeeze the trigger. It won't take long." She instructs calmly and stands away from me. "I want this. Do it out of love."

I roll my eyes. "You have no idea how bizarre that sounds."

I sigh and stand from my chair at the table. My flesh and blood hand is shaking as it holds the gun so, I transfer it to my metal one. I'm going to hate myself for this. It's for my sister, but that makes it so much more difficult. I'm not sure why that is. My sister spreads her arms as I take aim. My robotic arm does not have a nervous twitch, the gun does not shake, its sights are locked on my sister.

My sister smirks. "Go on."

"Feels like I'm committing a murder..." I frown.

My eyes screw shut and my finger pulls the trigger back slowly. As the ray fires my eyes shoot open and watch as my sister recoils and falls on her back. I set the gun on the table carefully then move to kneel at Kokoro's side. She is grabbing her crotch in extreme pain. Sweating, becoming really red in the face, and holding her breath. She's going to pop a blood vessel. I'm feeling nothing except regret and concern. My sister sprawls out with a heavy huff. The change is complete.

"Owwwwuch!" She moans.

"Need to throw up?" I ask.

"N-no, but my stomach hurts like no tomorrow."

I giggle. "Now you know how I felt when I was turned into a boy, well, mostly."

"Y-yeah." She huffs. "So, how does my equipment look?" She asks with a forced smile.

I life up her skirt. "Not too bad. Almost as big as mine, actually."

"Cool. Now, I think sex will have to wait. SO much pain..."

"Alright, sis. Want the bed?" I ask her.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

I life my sister from the wood floor and carry her upstairs to my wife's and my bedroom. Laying her down gently I go to get her a cold soaked towel. She broke into quiet the sweat gaining her male equipment. I don't think her erection is going to go away anytime soon, seeing how her blood pressure is still so high. She's still red in the face. Kokoro is going to be sore for a while; although, I can never tell with my little sister. I wet a towel under cool water and take it back up to my sister. She is sitting up on the bed petting the underside of her new endowment through the fabric of her dress.

She gasps as she brushes the sensitive head. "It's so hard."

I laugh. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." She blushes.

Normal POV:

The blue vixen's mouth waters, her heartbeat increasing, breathing shallows. Yukiko pulls herself up onto the bed with her sister, places her fingers on the throbbing stick of flesh, and strokes it gently. The erection quivers, as if it is being tickled. Kokoro moans quietly. Precum drips out from the head. The yellow kitsune never would have dreamed this would feels so good. Yukiko removes her hand from the erection, moaning with intense ecstasy as her own pink length crawls out from her sheath, and hardens between her breasts. The younger sister is nearly blind with her blush. Her own masculine spunk's aroma consuming her senses. Nothing is passing through her mind. Her older sister's hands rub on her own stiffening breasts. Kokoro gathers whatever mentality she has left and positions her paws on her sister's shoulders. One sleeve at a time, she lowers the blue, kimono top's fabric down to Yukiko's elbows. The yellow fox licks her sister's valley. Yukiko parts the kimono down the center and Kokoro locks her lips on the hard nipple. She sucks on it, drinking the maternal milk. The older sister moans, her hard penis feeling as if it is getting longer somehow. She bends her back out and the erection pokes from in between her breasts. Her lips surround the head and she slurps on her male member. A blush covers both of the sisters.

Kokoro lifts her face from Yukiko's bosom and swallows the fluids in her mouth. "Do you and Amy have any type of special sex activity?" She huffs.

Yukiko removes her mouth from her erection. "That depends. Do you have a good amount of stamina?"

"How hardcore is it?" Her younger sister returns.

"Help me move the bed and I'll show you." The blue vixen winks.

The sisters stand off the bed, move it away from the window, and to the far wall from the closet. The blue sister walks into the closet. Kokoro looks puzzled as the fox brings out a teal mat. Yukiko places it on the floor and unrolls it.

"Is that a wrestling mat?" Kokoro asks.

"Yep. Amy and I wrestle on occasion. Whomever loses gives the winner a blowjob or whatever we want to tickle our fancy." Her sister grins with a blush.

"How about the rules of engagement?" Tails asks.

"It's just wrestling. No hitting, kicking, scratching, or bitting. Simple as that." Yukiko explains. "Oh! The terms of victory are not like normal wresting—whoever gets their dick in the other's pussy first is the winner so, no clothes." She snickers.

"You're going down, sis." The yellow fox taunts as she removes her gloves.

Yukiko crosses her arms. "We'll see about that."

The sisters waste no time in stripping themselves down to their bare fur. Their cloths lay piled on the bed. The blue fox sets a timer on a bell clock she has on the dresser. Yukiko and Kokoro take their positions on the mat. The sisters can't help but smile brightly and confidently at one another. On all four paws the two begin to sweat due to the adrenaline pumping through them. The bell dings and the sisters push into each other. Their shoulders pressing against the others with all the strength in their legs. Yukiko hands mesh with Kokoro's. The two growl in one another's ear. The erections of the two struggle to remain erect. The physical activity already draining the energy to stay hard. Yukiko tilts her body to the left and her sister topples over onto her back. The blue kitsune Frenches her sister, sending Kokoro into a helpless state of bliss. The deep kiss gives the blue fox enough arousal to keep her rod stiff. Yukiko moves her hips down to the yellow fox's and aims her hardness for entry. The stiff head brushes Tails' clit, waking her up from the trance. She grabs and squeezes her sister's tits, forcing her to lose focus just long enough for her to scoot out from under her. The foxes sit, gazing into one another's eyes, sweat dripping from their bangs.

"Damn...and I almost had you." Yukiko huffs.

Kokoro sticks her tongue out at her sister. "You wish...Boobielicious."

Yukiko's face reddens. "You know I hate that nickname...carrottop." She quips.

Tails pounces on her sister. Yukiko struggles on her back and holds onto Tails' paws. The yellow fox brings her hips forward, barely touching her sister's folds. The blue vixen sits up and away from Kokoro's length reach. Yukiko reaches out and grasps her younger sister's ankles. She flips the yellow kitsune's hips up into the air and she begins to lick her pussy, probing her tongue in and out. Tails screams in pleasure. The yellow vixen's new endowment throbs between her breasts and the warm, masculine pre drips down through her valley to mat her neck's fur. She stares with temptation at the hard member.

"Yukiko, lower, bring my hips lower!" She moans.

The vixen pushes her sister's hips forward and her back bends out. The yellow fox's erection now within her mouth's reach. She sets her tongue just below it's hole and the fresh precum slides down her pink tongue into her mouth. The blush of the two are redder than beets. Yukiko licks the yellow vixen vagina. Recalling what Amy does with her, the vixen cradles her sister furry, white balls, and licks from the bottom of her sister's tail hole, up her vagina, and to the underside of her testicles. Chills run down, or up, depending on how it is looked at, her spine. Her cock trembles and another scream arises from Kokoro. A rope of her pre pelts her face. Tears of joy hang in the corners of her eyes. The vixen lowers her hips further and her mouth surrounds her erection. Kokoro now has no intention of giving this equipment up. The younger sister's eyes flutter shut, overwhelmed with her new taste. Yukiko pets her sister's pussy, keeping her in this state of pleasure, and stands on her feet. She leans over and pushes her erection into Tails' vagina a few inches. The yellow fox awakens and groans on herself.

"I win." Yukiko smugly declares.

The blue vixen pulls out of her sister. Kokoro flops onto her back, erection popping out of her mouth, and she stares up at the ceiling. "That's not fair..." She pouts.

"It would have been a draw if I decided to please myself like you, that's how the match can conclude like that, but it didn't." She clarifies.

Yukiko sits, leans back on her hands, and leaves her long, hard, pink stick of flesh to throb up in the air. "Suck it." She says and sticks her tongue out at her sister playfully.

Tails sits up. "Aww, we both got pretty close, can't we six-nine each other?" She nearly begs.

"Nope. I won overall so, you get to please me first, and then we can sate each other." The older sister explains.

"Can we compromise? I can please your cock orally as I get off in your vagina, pleasuring it as well."

Yukiko rolls her left breast's nipple around in her fingers. "I suppose, but that is going against the rules of victory..."

"Think of it as me coming in second place, not losing entirely. I still get some kind of reward for giving it my all." Tails smiles.

"Alright, I'm eager to see if we'll get off at the same time anyways. I have a feeling that you'll cum first, seeing how this will be your first spin with your new endowment." Yukiko chuckles.

"Too bad Amy isn't here. We could all have one sloogalistic orgy." The younger sister giggles with a dark, red blush covering her muzzle.

"That's why we're doing this on the mat. I can clean it off much more easily than the bed."

"Shall we get started?" Tails suggests.

Yukiko lays flat on her back and spreads her legs. Her blushing, pink erection still throbs in the air. The younger sister crawls on her knees and paws to her sister's hard shaft. Tails places her cold nose beneath the member's head, sniffing it, and becoming ever more blind to this sex appeal. The golden kitsune looses herself and as her nose remains to her sister's cock a dollop of precum slides down the underside of the shaft and coats the yellow fox's muzzle.

She wipes the fluid off and licks her paw clean. "Wow, you're really horny."

Yukiko giggles quietly. "There's a lot more where that came from."

Nice pun, the yellow sister says to herself. The blue vixen grasps her lactating breasts, moaning softly with the anticipation of Kokoro's entry. A paw of the golden fox gently favors Yukiko's sweating pussy, her moans become louder, and their blushes become hotter. They could not darken anymore without them becoming pitch black. Tails finds her mentality slipping deeper into a cloud of lust and love. If she wasn't so enticed she would look out the window to perceive if the sky was rosy or not. Flames of the sisters' passion burned into the very core of their hearts.

Without any warning whatsoever, the pink hedgehog enters the room with a tender smile upon her face. "Hey, 'girls'. How are things going for you two?" She asks with a giggle and a sly grin.

Tails gasps in surprise. "How long have you been here?!" The kitsune rears her head around to the content Amy.

Amy looks to her wife, who too consumed with passion to notice she is standing in the room. Either that or she is blind from her red-hot blush. The hedgehog loosens the collar on her dress. Her neck already sticky with her sweat. "Kokoro...Mind if we try something? Yukiko has always wanted to know what it feels like..."

"What what "feels like"?" The fox questions curiously.

The pink mate to the blue fox steps onto the mat. Very slowly and sexually she slides her dress off. Her right strap, then her left strap. Kokoro gulps as her sister-in-law lowers her dress to hang on her bosom. The fox feels drool trailing from the right corner of her mouth. So badly does her mouth want to lick Amy's silky, smooth valley. The hedgehog could only become more tantalizing. She blushes slightly. Amy grasps her left strap, lowers it a few inches, then raises it back up. Such a tease is not something Tails needs right now. Her shaft throbs and releases a small load of pre into Yukiko vagina. The blue vixen gasps then howls as the liquid warmth coats her walls. Amy blinks in surprise to her golden sister. Knowing that she can't take anymore teasing without jizzing inside of Yukiko, Amy drops her dress on the floor. Her clad breasts and her hard erection wet Kokoro's appetite for sex even more. The hedgehog sits down next to Yukiko.

"Hon, think you can snap out of it for a minute, maybe fifteen seconds? Kokoro and I are going to give you that experience you've been waiting for." Amy smiles warmly. "Koko, pull out of her for a sec, mkay?"

The fox does as Amy instructs. The head of her hard flesh brushes quickly against her blue sister's clit as it leaves her and almost sends Yukiko into an orgasm. She moans loudly and her legs buck. Tails giggles with the unexpected reaction. The vixen lies still for a very short period of time, but opens her eyes to her wife.

"Did I pass out?" She asks.

"How wrapped up were you? That hasn't happened to you in a long time." Amy states. She then observes Tails. "Good, still hard as a rock. Okay, lie down on your back."

"Alright." She smiles and does as told again.

The pink wife helps Yukiko to sit upright. "Hmm...Maybe we should go get Sonic..."

"Want me to?" Tails asks.

Amy's smile widens. "Absolutely. Just make sure no one catches you with your ten inch dick pointing all over the place; it might raise suspicions." She admonishes.

Tails nods happily, dashes from the room, down the stairs, and out the door, holding her endowment close to her body. The blue hedgehog lies on the couch with a questionable magazine draped over his face. Tails' heart almost skips a a beat seeing that shaft of his that she loves to feel as much as her sister's. "Sonic, we need your help with something!"

Sonic springs up. There's a possibility he was napping. "What's wrong, hon?" His eyes then zero in on his wife's erection. "So...you went through with it, huh?"

"Sonic...if you didn't want me to have done thins then you could have said so. I'm not sure what is being planned over at my sister's place, but I think we're all going to enjoy it." Tails smiles.

The hedgehog returns the gesture. "Alright, I guess I can go see what all this is going to be about."

The yellow vixen leaps with joy and takes Sonic's hand. The couple with similar lengths exit their home and run into Yukiko's and Amy's. The blue fox sits on the mat with Amy, their lips in a tight lock, tongues wrestling, and the pink wife's paws lathering both of their hardnesses with their pre.

Tails presses her hands to the sides of her head and groans loudly. "Augh! My dick can't possibly get any harder!" She shouts.

"Calm down, dear. It all comes with the package." Sonic chuckles.

"Okayyyy! Amy, what are we going to do? This load needs to get out before I pass out." The yellow fox takes her solid, slick erection in her paw, and tries not to stroke it.

Amy laughs. "Alright, Koko. Lie down again." The fox does as she tells her, anything to relieve her aching shaft. The pink hedgehog lies down as Kokoro, drapes her legs over her fox sister's, their balls sweat with their heat as the rest gently to the other's. With their crotches comfortably placed together, Amy points her shaft into the air and Tails mimics her. Yukiko wearily saunters over to the meat sticks that throb in the air. With her legs spread she lowers her sweaty pussy down on Tails' member and her tail(s)hole onto her wife's. The deep, sea blue vixen holds her breath and bites her lower lip. The thick rods penetrate her holes deep.

Sonic looks rather amused. "Alright, so where do I fit in?" He asks.

"Right in here." Yukiko opens her mouth to the blue hedgehog.

"This'll be interesting."

Sonic steps over to Yukiko and his hard shaft throbs to her lips. Tails, now staring up between her mate's legs, puckers her lips, smooches, and blows the kiss up on Sonic's tight butt. He smiles, appreciating her kiss, but gasps suddenly as Yukiko's mouth surrounds his erection. He jerks his head then places his hands on Yukiko's shoulder's in amazement with this vixen's oral prowess. The blue fox wraps her tails around her body, presses her maleness between her breasts, and begins to giver herself a titjob with her tails. Yukiko's paws softly pet Sonic's hips. Her eyes flutter shut and in the black of her eyelids she can see the erection throbbing in her mouth. Like throwing fuel on a fire, Tails now feeds her sister's chasm more of her length. Voluptuous pleasures overwhelm the two at least once more. Slowly she raises and lowers her hips. Amy follows her example and begins to do as such. Her breathing is calms and steady. She attempts to keep her heartbeat under control, but that is becoming more difficult with each gradual, however, deep hump. The blue kitsune's heart wells with warmth. Not once has she ever dreamed to have three cocks in her at once. These are not just any ordinary fleshes, these are the fleshes of the ones that love her. The blue kitsune now motions her hips lightly up and down and the two under her relax. Amy can feel the blanketing eyes of her wife upon her, even though she is not looking. The power of love certainly is a potent thing. Sonic grunts in a whisper, his pre being sucked from his shaft and down the fox's throat. He wonders how much practice she has had with this.

"Ohhh, Yukiko, you're a pro!" Sonic moans.

Amy's blush reddens. "You haven't seen" -she gasps- "anything yet...ohhh it's so tight."

Through the confines of the love and lust the words of her wife reach the vixen. The lucullan pads of her paws pet downwards on Sonic's hips. He relaxes and lowers his body as if being manipulated on strings—himself as the puppet. Very carefully, Yukiko moves her face forward onto the hot, hedgehog, masculinity furthering it back into her throat. With her nose almost to Sonic's belly, and with eight inches of the eleven inside of her mouth, the fox strokes the underside of the shaft with her tongue. The fox bobs her head fast on Sonic's length.

"Aaah, Yuki...ko...I'm cumming!" Sonic moans.

The vixens teeth gently clamp down on his member, not enough to induce any sort of pain, and she stops bobbing her head. Sonic feels the sensation of the orgasm tingle throughout his balls and length, but does not cum. Yukiko removes her mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet...Sonikku." Her eyes give him a very sexual look.

"How did you do that?" Sonic asks, his face beaded with sweat from the rush.

"Practice." She smiles.

Yukiko places her mouth back around the wet cock and sucks on it again. Amy's erection throbs within the fleshy insides of her wife's tailhole. Now that she thinks of it, this is the first time she has given her "Foxy", as she labeled her, anal. The pink hedgehog's love swells with each tender hump from her wife. Amy's claws dig into the mat, her climax approaching. She hopes that Yukiko will appreciate this bath she is about to receive. Tails' heart is thumping so heavily with each smooth slide of her sister's vagina on her length. Her eyes are screwed shut. With her minds eye the image of her sister's wet pussy surrounding her hard erection flashes through the blackness each time its head meets her wall. Kokoro cannot tell if it is the painful hardness of her penis or the joy she is experiencing that is causing tears to pinch themselves from her eyes. It is in this brief moment in time that the vixen feels her parents' spirits inside of her. A pressure in her cock's head builds. She knows this is it, this is the moment that she and her sister become as a whole.

"C-cumming!!" Tails squeaks her moan.

Tails trusts her hips in Yukiko's pussy and begins to release load after load into her sister. Warmth filling the two siblings for all that it is worth. The blue fox's mouth pulls from Sonic's erection and her tails bounce her breasts fast on her erection. With the same surge of passion she too begins to release her loads of thick spunk in ropes. Sonic stands where he is and allows the musk to coat his fur. The blue hedgehog begins to stroke himself off in Yukiko's face as Amy humps her wife's ass quicker. As the foxes' orgasms subside the hedgehogs' start. Sonic spurts his pearly, white masculinity all over Yukiko's face and breasts while Amy screams in her ecstasy, and frees her hot, sticky cum deep into the tight tailhole. Tears of absolute joy practically force into Yukiko's eyes.

"OHHH!!! YES!!!" The blue kitsune screams in elation.

Yukiko falls off the erections. Her heart is thumping so hard it feels as if it will explode. Tails, Sonic and Amy gather around the fox. The blue hedgehog with his mate wrap their lips around the blue vixen's nipples and suckle her milk. Amy lies down next to her wife. The four sink into an afterglow as bright and warm as the summer sun. Yukiko's and Amy's lips whisper sweet nothings through their kisses. The pink hedgehog reaches a paw down between the mates that have their mouthes on her wife's breasts and rubs the stick cum all over her softening erection.

"Consider this a thank you for bringing us all together." She kisses her again.

The blue fox slows her huffing enough to give a response. "Don't you think that bringing us together was a reward in its own?"

"True, but this is solely for you. You gave me love and children; the same goes for Sonic and Kokoro. Without you there would be no us. If you want to think of this as an exchange then: You gave your sister a child and now she has, more than likely, you. We have shared our love for each other at least once more and Sonic, well, I think he just needed to get off." Amy's lips lock passionately with Yukiko's again.

Tails lifts her face from her sister's breast. "How about...Sonic finally got the chance to cum on her and she came on him."

The blue fox giggles. She continues to compassionately feed her mate tongue until falls in to a blissful slumber; feeling light as a feather. Standing in the doorway are the stark naked children just returning from a quiet morning of tag in the cool woodlands. Alice, Reigi, Issac, and Samuel all stare at the adults with wide eyes, agape mouthes, and throbbing erections. It was too hot a spectacle for them to even will themselves away. This will definitely be the next best thing for the four to try. Gaiden walks down the trail from the town, happy that no one knows that it was he who was the one that caused all of their pain. Without even entering the gate to his blue, fox granddaughter's home he catches the strong scent of musk. He can't help but laugh. The midnight, black kitsune takes a seat on the stone fence and lights a cigar, giving a toast to his granddaughter's enjoyment. The fox looks to the sky and salutes the parents of Yukiko, knowing they were right there with her, and taking part in the same pleasurable fun.

_Thought I'd try an orgy this time. It really lengthened the chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Deja vu**

Tails POV:

"Sonic, it's up to you." I tell him calmly and hand him the gender gun.

He shakes his head. "No, it's up to you. That's your body and you get to make the choice."

Damn. I don't know what to say. I wonder if is why my sister let Amy have the choice as to what she would be. Yoshirou, he was a lie, but...do I miss him? No, I can't, I shouldn't. He was just a casting for my sister inside of him. Even so, my heart wants to see him again, but I'm unsure of what would happen if the gun is used on my sister for a third time. I'm not about to find out.

"Hey, Kokoro, you're spacing out again." My husband snickers.

I snap back into reality. "Sorry." I let a small smile show on my face and mess with the hem of my dress in my fingertips. I don't think I've ever been this nervous around Sonic. My husband scoots closer to me on our couch. He places a hand on my shoulder then leans into me. What's gotten into him all of the sudden? Whatever is about to happen I'm certain I won't like it. "S-Sonic? What are you doing?"

He presses his lips to mine. My masculine part begins poke out of it's sheath. I push Sonic away before I lose myself. I don't need another erection after I just got through pleasing my last one. This thing gets so damn hard.

"What's wrong, hon?" He asks with bedroom eyes.

"I'm not up to getting hard again, not right now."

He smiles. "Alright. I just wanted to see if you're as sexually active as you sister."

A bead of sweat rolls down the side of my head. "Don't worry, you don't need to test your theory." I say and place a hand on my cock's head, trying to push it back into its sheath.

Sonic gets a good laugh out of my attempts to keep it down. "Let it grow, Koko, you'll get blue-balls if you don't."

"Ohh, fine..."I groan.

--Elsewhere--

Reigi POV:

It is just past noon, Alice and I have gone into town, and after seeing what I did I'm hard as I've ever been. I'm not going to touch it, I'm going to save it for Alice; although, it's tempting me like there's no tomorrow. My sister and I walk into the town square hand-in-hand. My sister's equipment is hanging out, it's not hard like mine, but no one seems to mind...oddly. I don't think I've ever seen the townspeople this excited. It is understandable though, how could anyone not be happy that a major threat has just been resolved. Call it a hunch, but I don't really feel that Alice's and my great grandfather was the cause for all of the stress.

"Hey, Reg, let's go get some food." She happily says.

As we step up to one of the food stands I can see that the chefs here have adopted pizza into the culture. Alice is going to get fat if she goes overboard with the stuff. Looks like I'm going to have to use Alice's own leash and collar on her. This might actually be fun.

I gulp. "Alice..." I whisper.

"Yeah, sis?" She smiles to me.

I place her hand on my erection and I can see hers begin to harden. "Reigi, uhm, ack, can you wait a little bit?" She blushes.

Alice not wanting sex?! Did the albatross change us that drastically? I'm like her and she's like me now. What the hell happened?? This isn't the sister I used to know. Maybe it's because I popped her cherry before she did mine? I don't know. Looks like it's my turn. I'm going to have to give her dominant nature back. Alice gets us two slice's of cheese pizza and we take a seat at our usual spot here in the square. Alice has her legs closed. Wow, she's really lost her self esteem. I can't take it. Standing from my chair at the table I sit down in Alice's lap.

"R-Reigi? What are you doing?" She asks nervously.

I frown. "Where'd my cocky sister go?"

"Cocky?" She questions, apparently denying what I mean.

"Hang on and give me just a minute with you." I grin.

I slide down out of her lap and under the tablecloth. I pull Alice's chair closer to me so that her lap is hidden. I lick my lips and slowly drag it over her penis's length. She bucks and I'm pretty sure her head almost smacked the table. Time to make myself hers again. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, but I'm not used to my sister being on the bottom. I get her erection stiff enough for my mouth to bob on it and I start to work my magic.

--In the forest--

Normal POV:

Samuel leans on Issac and pushes him to a tree. Their lips smack and their tongues slide around the others. Issac cannot help but feel this is like day one on the albatross all over again. The yellow hedgefox chooses not to think about it and presses his body closer to his new mate. It doesn't matter to Issac that they won't be able to have children, he just wants a peaceful, easy-going sexlife with a mate. Samuel is prime real estate for that. The raccoon sweats heavily as he feel his balls getting larger. Having tanuki blood in him does that. Probably what Issac has taken such a fancy to him.

Issac looks down at Samuel's crotch. "Wow, they're getting bigger than usual."

The raccoon lifts his head upward and moans. "Ohhh, Issac, I wanna cum."

The hedgefox give him a sly look. "Not before me. I wanna see how big those'll get."

"Issac, stop teasing, I need to cum before they explode!"

"Calm down, babe, get down on your belly and I'll get us both off."

The raccoon did as he was instructed and without any complaint. Issac brought his throbbing length to Samuel's tailhole, flipped his tail up, and entered his boyfriend's tight rear. His hips swayed back and fourth. The brown coon's penis erected from its sheath and at which point was grasped by Issac's paw. He locked his arm in place and let his hips do all the work for the both of them. Samuel's balls swelled even more and Issac was all too anxious to see how big a load would be released.

"Issac! Is your dick getting bigger?!" Samuel moaned.

Issac chuckled. "Little secret that my Aunt Yukiko taught me. Yes, it's getting bigger."

The raccoon had to force himself to relax before it hurt. Sweat arose on the two and Samuels balls could only become bigger with the tension that was filling him. Samuel huffing filling the environment, it almost sounded of grunting. Issac's cock was nearly in his intestinal track. There was a slight regret that overcame him about breaking it off with Reigi. He would have to get over it, though.

--Back at Yukiko's home--

"I don't know about this..." The blue vixen could feel her heart beating in a way it wasn't supposed to.

"It's alright, hon. I know it will hurt, but I have faith that it won't kill me."

"Amy...my love, I cannot do this." She frowned.

The two were at an impasse. Yukiko could bite Amy and hope that the disease flowed strong enough in her veins to change her wife's genetics, but it was not really a risk she wanted to take. The pink hedgehog had her arms wrapped around the kitsune and prevented any escape for her. Her face was nestled into Yukiko's neck to feel her pulse. She hoped that it would have encouraged the fox to do the same and become enticed by her artery's blood flow. The herms sat naked and unmoved by the others wants and discomforts. The blue fox felt sick to her stomach. She really did not want to do this. Under the circumstances that there would be a certainty of the disease infecting her beloved she might have been less tentative.

"Yukiko, don't make me beg."

The blue vixen sighed heavily. "Amy, could I go talk to my grandfather? He might know how to do this with complete success of it working. I don't want to leave this to chance...please. I love you to much. I would never want to harm you." The kitsune pleaded. She was almost on the edge of tears from the thought of bitting her wife.

The hedgehog gave her mate a silent nod. "Alright. I'm sorry for pushing you into this. I just don't want to be the odd one out...again." She frowned.

Yukiko kissed her wife with a tenderness so great that is made their male equipment quiver with desires for the other. Yukiko stepped off of the bed and pulled her kimono top on. She stuffed her length, that was still hanging out for some reason, into her panties. Her large balls were just barely covered over by the kimono. Yukiko walked from the house, her heart pounded between her breasts, and made her way over to Kokoro's home to see if her grandfather was there. She heard the sink running and dishes being washed. Yukiko knocked on the door.

"Sis? You home?"

A plate hit the floor and rolled out into the older sister's view from around the corner. The blue vixen moved over and picked up the plate. "Hi...Yukiko." Tails said quietly as she leaned on the counter, head down, and breathing very ragged.

Yukiko set the plate on the counter. "What's wrong sis?"

Tails laughed lightly. "I can't control this stick of mine." She turned around to her sister and the ten inch erection throbs in the air.

The older sister smiled. "That's the problem right there." She said and stepped closer to her sister. She placed her cold metal hand on the yellow fox's hardness and the member softened from the chills. "You can't think about controlling it. If you have your mind on it then it will just get hard like it is now. You have to let it become a natural part of yourself."

Tails' penis became limp in her sister's grasp and receded gradually back into her sheath. "That, or I could just cum see you." She giggled.

Yukiko shook her head and returned the giggle. "Bad pun, sis. I've had enough sex for one day, possibly the week, seeing how I was just penetrated by three separate erections."

The yellow kitsune scratched under her sister's chin. "You liked it though."

"Hell yeah I liked it, but I want to relax now, or at least try to."

"Something on your mind?"

"Amy...she wants me to pass along my vampirism to her. It's not all that much like vampirism, it's just the want to feed on blood so, it is mistaken as vampirism. I think our mom might have embellished in what she told you."

"Oh, so vampirism is just a misnomer?"

"You could say it like that, yes."

She smiles. "You seem to have a thirst right now; your irises are red." Tails pointed out.

"I know, that's because my face was just nuzzled into my wife's neck. It's hard not to want to drink the blood beneath the skin." She opened her mouth and her fangs practically tingled in the air.

"Did you get out of the house because you didn't want to bite her?"

"Kinda, yeah, I was going to look for our grandfather, to see if he has any knowledge of me being able to pass on this...affliction, painlessly." The vixen clarified.

Kokoro hugged her sister. "Yukiko, you're sweating. Calm down, don't worry about it so much."

The blue kitsune's breathing was almost a muttered hiss. "The more I think about blood the stronger my desire is to feed." She pushed her sister back from her gently. "Sorry, Kokoro, but I don't want to end up sinking my fangs into your neck."

"I understand." She then giggled again. "Our grandfather is sleeping in the guest bedroom right now. So, wake him up, go hunting, satisfy your cravings, and ask about the problem you have while you're doing all that."

"Maybe I'll let him sleep. No telling how long it's been since he slept in a bed." Yukiko reasoned.

"What should we do to kill time?" Tails asked.

Yukiko could feel the tingle of her fangs become more of an ache. "I need to go on a hunt, like, now."

Tails took her sister's arm and kissed her lips sensually. The passion from the kiss was enough to distract Yukiko from her blood-thirsting nature. The sisters walked from the house and into the forest.

--Town square--

Alice POV:

"Omigawd!!"

I'm forced to my feet and my rock-hard member shoots off on Reigi's face for the eighth time. My paws grab my tits instinctively and I squeeze them until I get a small spurt of my milk. My spinal quills stand and push my vest out. I never thought my balls had this much in them! Reigi's paw grasps my erection and she strokes it down to the last rope. This intensifies my orgasm and I moan so loudly I embarrass myself. Holy crap, I don't know if going to be able to make it home without having Reigi drag me. I fall back into my seat. My heart is beating so damn fast!

"Reigi, I'm out. Geez, you're too good..." I gasp.

She pokes her head out from under the table in between my legs. I giggle at her cum-coated face. Her tongue scoops my softening penis up into her mouth. I buck and kick the table. I'm so sensitive. Her mouth sucks on my stick. She opens her mouth and shows me her tongue with my seed pooled on it. The musky odor is so strong.

She swallows. "Now you're done." And lovingly smiles to me.

"You are the best, Reigi." I speak to her sweetly.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and observe my blushing member. Reigi sucked on it so much the head is a little red. He's spent, no more cumming. I didn't think I'd ever receive so may blowjobs from my sister in such a small period of time. God I love her. Reigi fully reveals herself and her dress is sopping wet along with her fur. My legs are so weak. Reigi slings one of my arms over my shoulders and she and I walk from the town. No one seems to give us odd looks. We get blushes from them, but I think they understand the value of what one will do for love. I giggle to myself. That sounded like my hedgehog mom talking. The two of us walk slowly from the gates. That's the best pace I can set for myself. The sun warms my fur and the medley of the forest around us is so soothing. Unfortunately my body is so weak to fully appreciate it. Not even halfway to our home and my legs give out.

"I'm so drained..." I say and fall to my knees.

My sister giggles. "Sorry, did I take a little too much out of you?"

"You've made my junk so tired it doesn't even have the strength to hide away." I blush.

Reigi grasps under my arms and drags me under a tree. That is so thoughtful. I rest my head against the pine, shut my eyes, and take a deep breath of the forest air. Wow, Reigi wore me out...and I didn't even do anything. I open my eyes and watch as my sister drops her dress down beside us. I rotate my shoulders and slide my vest off. We smile to one another. Reigi slips my shoes and socks off, as well as hers, and we sit in the shade _au naturel_.

"Hey, Alice?" My sister speaks up.

"Hm?"

"Want to push our beds together? I really like sleeping with you." She smiles brightly.

I kiss her on the cheek. "Definitely. I love sleeping with you, too."

We sit in silence and listen to nature sing its song. I soon look to the sky and see it tinted ever so rosily. My attention then shifts into Reigi's eyes, our gazes lock, and I can sense that our hearts beat with a synchronized love for one another. I lean into Reigi and topple over onto my indigo mate. Our soft lips peck and whisper the love we will always share. I don't really hold any anger against Issac anymore. I guess I should be thankful to him. If he had never cheated on me then I would never have found my true mate. Reigi runs her fingertips trough the tufts of fur on my face. It tickles me and I return the favor. We quietly laugh between our kisses and I can feel nothing except the devotion we treasure for each other.

I don't feel our hearts beat any faster, on the contrary, they are calm, and it peace with the fire of our love. I feel fortunate for us to have been brought into the world being as we are. I sit up and bring my sister with me.

I smile brightly to my sister. "I love you, Reigi."

"I love you too, Alice." She says back with a smile that mimics my own.

Something catches my nose and I lick my fangs. "Smell that, sis?" I grin.

"No, but I can guess what it is. Your eyes are red." She giggles.

I get to my feet, slip on my clothes, and take off into the forest. Apparently the want for me to drink blood is strong enough to give me my energy back. I suppose that's a little sad. I halt behind a tree and peek around to see my fox mom with her mouth already clamped down on a deer's neck. Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to quench their thirst.

"Konichiwa, okasan." I say. My mom lifts her head and smiles to me with a bloody chin. I smile and come closer to her. "Mind if I join you?" I ask.

"Have at it." She brightly smiles.

Tails POV:

The hairs are standing on the back of my neck. My sister and her daughter sink their fangs into the deer's neck and I almost loose my lunch. I'm definitely going to have to get used to seeing this. Reigi comes up behind Alice and wraps her arms around her. I can see Reigi's paws moving around. She must enjoy rubbing on Alice's breasts. Just wait until they get bigger girls. My indigo niece seems to have adjusted nicely. Her face is pretty matted so, I have a pretty good hunch that she was treating Alice. How many times is the question though. Our children are already outdoing us... Are we getting so old so fast?

My sister lifts her head. "Alright, I'm good."

"You might was well bleed the rest of it out into a container for later." I poke in.

"Yeah, that would make it convenient." She says and turns to me with piercing red eyes.

I was hoping she would pick up my sarcasm. She's definitely had her fill for now though. Those eyes are beautiful when they're crimson, but glowing as they are right now, it's kinda scary. I notice Reigi playfully place her teeth to her sister's neck. This is going too far. I want to speak up to say something, but I know that they can't help it. Once more my eyes wander and I spot my sister's erection bulging the fabric of her kimono top with its girth. Damn, here I go. I close my legs and feel it reaching out from the sheath and harden up near my bosom.

"Yukikoooo! It's hard again..." I whimper.

"So? Pull your dress off and do what you need to get off. You've probably had a lot of practice with Sonic's cock, so you should be able to suck yourself off with prowess." She implies.

"I don't want to though. All I want is for it to stay down for at least and hour." I groan.

"Go jerk your junk for a while and drain your balls, that's what Alice and I do." Reigi tells me.

"Ohhh, is that all I can do about this?" I ask.

Alice raises her head from the deer's throat, her eyes glowing just as my sister's, and her chin caked in blood. "Pretty much, or you can go for a swim in cold water. There's always Sonic, he could help you, too."

"Sonic isn't like that."

"He's bisexual, sis, and you know it." My sister puts in.

"How can you be so sure?" I question almost sharply.

Unlike my sarcasm she picks up my hidden hostility and holds her paws up in defense. "Let's go back to the new years party eleven years ago. I was wasted, Sonic happened to be the closest to me, and I Frenched him, sorry, but I felt him kiss back." My sister tells me.

I sigh. "Wonderful."

She bats her eyes. "Just try it, Koko. I'm pretty sure he'll wrap his lips around it."

"Maybe I should shoot him with the gun too..." I mutter.

"Sonic as a herm, that'd be something to see."

I laugh. "Yeah, maybe I should go around the town and shoot everyone else."

My sister sighs this time. "Kokoro...it's alright, if anything, ask him if he could help you. Just don't become trigger-happy."

I sigh again to meet hers, this time a bit more heavily. "I feel so strange now."

"Sit down, sis."

"Hm? Why?" I ask.

"Just do it." She grins.

I do as she instructs. Yukiko comes around behind me, sits, and lifts my dress up. She takes my erection in her paw and the softness is so overwhelming. Her hand starts to move up and down it. My eyes flutter shut. Damn she's good. Her hand stops stroking suddenly and just as I'm about to open my eyes she pushes down on my back with her foot, and it forces my hard dick into my mouth. She holds me there.

"Suck it and titfuck it." I hear her say smugly.

I muffle curses at her onto my length. That was pointless. I start to do what Yukiko has told me to, knowing that she might let off me as soon as I cum. I'm not going to swallow...I don't think so at least.

--In town--

Sonic POV:

The god of all kegs is before me. I wish I could just lock my mouth around the tap and drink until my stomach is a balloon filled with booze. This night is going to be awesome. Eat, drink, and be merry as they say. I know my wife won't approve of me getting hammered, but she'll get over it. I'm going to drink myself shit-faced. Come on sun...set dammit! I pace back and forth in front of the keg. Time changes people, hell, it's made me an alcoholic. I usually don't drink until I can't see straight, but I cannot pass that up at a party. Especially one as big as this. I sigh.

"I need to kill time...how do I do that?"

I have an idea! I have a chaos emerald at my house, I could probably zip over to station square and see how everyone is doing. Yeah, I'm going to do that. I don't think Koko will mind, she's got something new to keep herself busy. I'm pretty sure she's having trouble keeping it down. She's so cute when she's frustrated. I wonder if me getting drunk will make my foxy wife look even more foxy. Somehow I doubt it. She's as pretty as she can get. I stretch my legs out. It's been a while since I've done any kind of running like this. Wait...I'm now kinda worried. I still don't know how to swim. Running across the water is a bit dangerous.

"Great, now I'm Sonic the Hedgechicken."

You loose backbone with age. I guess I'll just go find Kokoro and see if she can think of a way to pass the time. I don't really think she will. She's prolly trying to figure out how to make her erection go away without the means of fornication. If she's having so much trouble with it then I'm not sure why she wont just get rid of it. Well if she's with Yukiko right now, then I know she's getting off. Nothing left for me to do but head back home. I walk from the town and up the trail to our home. Along the way I spot Issac and Samuel walking crookedly from the forest. It's obvious as to what these two were doing.

"Have fun Issac, Samuel?"

My son groans.. "Yeah, my hips are worn out. I'm used to taking it, not giving out."

I laugh. "Welcome to manhood, son. While we're here, have you seen your mother around?"

"Yeah, I think she was with Aunt Yukiko. I can only imagine what they're doing and what position it's being done in."

"Your mother and Yukiko...they never run out of energy for sex. Seeing how Amy has had her tubes tied she has sex all night with Yukiko." I snicker.

"You watch them?" My son asks.

This raises a blush on my face. "I've...walked in on them a few times."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Don't you and Samuel have to be doing something?" I glower.

"Taken care of that already."

I sigh. "Alright, well I'm on my way to the house, you both are welcome to come along if you like."

The three of us start to walk. My thoughts are on my wife. I have a feeling that after Yukiko second birth she will have herself tied like Amy. I know Tails should then the four of us could have weekly enjoyment. I would have offered to help my wife calm her sex drive, but she's become pretty stubborn in these years. I do so wonder how she will take this new phase of life if she doesn't change herself back. She seems to hold frustration with the masculine arousal. Koko is going to have to learn to get herself off. She has balls that are almost equivalent in size to Yukiko's; that being said, she might be aroused more than she is calm. I don't envy her, but I do love her. Our live sure have become Topsy turvy ever since we moved here. I can't complain though. If Kokoro feels at home here, then so shall I. I have to admit that this has been a nice change in pace from all the fighting. Yay, I'm starting to wander in my head like my wife does. Can't be helped...I guess. Our home soon comes into view and the three of us step inside. I fall down on the couch. Maybe I'll sleep until the party starts. Just the sound of that is enough to convince me. My eyes shut and I allow my head to daydream about the keg to lull myself to sleep...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**A Calm Evening**

Night fall lingered just beyond the dusk; perhaps less than an hour remained. Yukiko and her grandfather sat around her home's dining room table and enjoyed one another's company for these brief moments of daylight. It amazed the blue kitsune of how easily swayed Gaiden was from his path. Even so, something did not settle entirely in her gut. She had expelled the thought as one of anxiety to have her grandfather back with her. Yukiko sipped at her boiled Sake with a smile to the black fox. Gaiden returned the kind gesture and saluted her with his glass just before he took his own sip.

"So how was sleeping in a bed again?" Yukiko asked kindly.

Gaiden sighed contently. "Like you wouldn't believe."

The steel-blue fox giggled. "I know the feeling."

The small talk ended there. Not to much of a surprise; it was, after all, merely a simple question. Yukiko sipped her drink again and savored the warm texture of the beverage slide down her throat to warm her chest. She didn't feel all that worried about becoming drunk; the boiled drink held little alcohol and more flavor. This was something she could recall from her childhood—that she and Gaiden could sit in peace and share a bottle when she was old enough. It did her heart good to know that this had come to fruition. The charcoal fox set his cup down and poured himself another glass.

"Does your little sister still have that book?" He asked quietly and casually.

Yukiko sighed. "She does. I need to get that from her before she does something rash."

Gaiden chuckled richly. "Your sister worries greatly about you."

"Nothing is gained from worry, I believe I have told her that. Besides, I would rather die and just be done with it than have myself resurrected by dark arts." The blue fox murmured.

Gaiden lifted his glass to his mouth and took another sip. His face mellowed as if his amusement has been wiped off. He averted his eyes in another direction yet, kept Yukiko's face in his peripheral view. The blue kitsune could see in his eyes that there was much regret still in his heart. A regret that would quite possibly never leave. Yukiko transferred the white marble cup to her mechanical hand, reached her paw across the table and took her grandfather's in a gentle caress. The black kitsune's head tilted back, his eyes glossed over immediately. He shut them and tears of grief inevitable rolled down his cheeks.

"Yukiko...I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you and your sister...Instead of becoming angry at the world for my wife's death, I should have become angry with myself...I should have taken my own life, not your parents'." He cried solemnly.

Yukiko's own eyes glossed over, but she shut them softly, and pushed the tears back. She took a silent breath and exhaled in a whisper. "Grandfather...I don't shun you for what you did, it is because of you that I have the family I have now. I wouldn't take it back. My parents are still with me, just as your wife is still with you. Even if by some miracle they would return to me...It wouldn't be the same. I'm an adult now, and I no longer need them to pamper me like a cub. They're gone and I do miss them; however, I don't wish them back." Yukiko said calmly. A light laugh then crossed her lips. "When I see them again, it will be upon my own passing. I still have a lot of living to do for now. Being with my wife and my family is the greatest blessing I have ever received...and it's all thanks to you." She finished with a tender smile.

Gaiden wiped his cheeks and eyes off and allowed one last sombre breath to fall from him. "Thank you, Yukiko. You always have been a gifted vixen. I knew that from the moment I bared witness to your arrival into this world. There should be more individuals like you in this world—full of compassion, patience, and understanding. You would make a fine kyuubi." He smiled to meet hers.

Yukiko shook her head. "One life with my wife is all I could ask for. I don't want to become a forest spirit, not an immortal, nor a kyuubi. A single life with my sweetheart to watch our children grow up, and have a family, then leave this world happy."

Gaiden chucked again, but with a kind touch. "You have the right idea on life, so did your mother. You are a spinning image of her, you know that? A life of absolute peace and comfort. A shame that the outside world doesn't accept this concept."

The blue vixen laughed. "There is a difference between my mother and I. She wasn't as patient with me as I am with my daughters. It may have been my fault, though, I desired for her to look upon me as a boy. This is where the label 'Yoshirou' came from."

Gaiden sipped his beverage. "Mm, Righteous Son, correct?"

Yukiko smiled nervously. "Yes, she thought it suitable." She then took another sip of her own drink. "I suppose this is why I felt comfortable being Yoshirou while I was."

The black kitsune's eyes narrowed on her. "Do you miss it?" He asked.

The blue fox sighed. "Sometimes, yes, but this is who I am now. I'm not really up to changing myself again. I'll stick with this physique, it is familiar to me in both aspects...I'll admit that when I was purely a girl, I was tortured being what I was. I could mask it up, but that wouldn't fulfill what I needed. Being the way I am now, I'm comfortable."

Gaiden swigged the last in his glass and set it down. "Lord knows your sister isn't." He bellowed.

"She was curious, and I cannot blame her for that, but I think she needs to change herself back, in my opinion. She's used to taking it more than giving it out. This is why her sexdrive is so uncontrolled. I can see it in her eyes that she wants a daughter like me, though." The vixen grinned.

The black kitsune laughed. "You and your sister are forming a unique, egalitarian bloodline in our family. I will not chastise you, just going clear that up, though, this will be a line that will be carried on for many a generation. In my heart I can't help but feel proud that the pure strands of our history will continue on as they have."

Yukiko swirled the liquid in the cup around. "I am going to presume that our family line is more pure than I have cared to give it recognition for." She then shed a smug expression. "Yet, I can see that this would be normal to our family history. Amy and my daughters are going to form a line of hedgefoxes while Kokoro and I continue on with the kitsune family legacy. Strangely enough, now I am curious to see where this road takes them..."

"I am as well, just not as impatient. Time will take them where they need to go and they will enjoy themselves walking their path. Also, they will have your guidance to aid them to their destination. Those two need to mature some before they settle down, for they are still very young, and naïve." Gaiden reasoned.

The fox did not respond, she just sat in her seat and permitted her mind to swim with predictions of the future. Yukiko had always been clairvoyant and could pick out minor events before they happened. Now she made a larger scale attempt to predict her children's family. Yukiko looked out the porch window and stared into the back yard at her parents' resting place. There the fox's mind wondered what they would do in her position. So many events had transpired in such a short time and for once she felt as if she should let herself be surprised for once. The trance was suddenly broken as she spotted Amy about to lay flowers on the graves. Yukiko stood and walked out to her from the back door. The pink hedgehog's ears and head were dropped. The blue fox remained in a silent stand behind her. Amy set the flowers on the graves and kissed each cross.

"Thank you...for giving me Yukiko." She smiled with hung tears.

Yukiko opened her mouth, but closed it. Amy turned around and spotted her mate standing before her. The fox smiled and she opened her arms to the pink hedgehog. Amy felt swept off her feet and fell into Yukiko's arms for the tight embrace. Gaiden leaned on the back door's frame and looked on with a heart that felt of gold. He himself dared not to approach the hallowed ground of his children, because he felt that was no place for him to set foot in. All that he could do was wait for the moment that he may be buried beside them. The environment was quited by the sounds of the two's lips smacking softly. Gaiden looked to the darkening sky and could almost perceive his daughter's face looking down on Yukiko and Amy with a loving smile. It wasn't too long before the couples' daughters showed up in naught but their fur. The black fox chuckled again, very amused with the hedgefoxes' appearances. Alice and Reigi blushed to their great grandfather yet, with bright smiles. Gaiden stepped aside and allowed the youthes to pass by him to their parents.

"The party is about to start. We should get down there." Alice said.

Yukiko shifted her attention to the pink daughter. "Ah, okay." She then looked to Amy. "You know what...you two can go on ahead, we will meet you there." The fox finished.

Reigi frowned out of the corner of her mouth, but it returned to a smile. "Alright, just don't be too late."

Amy curiously glanced at her mate. "Why not go with them?" She asked.

Yukiko hugged the hedgehog. "I want to spend a moment with you." She clarified with a bright smile.

Amy felt as if she should debate, she did not though, and watched their children happily walk off to the festival hand in hand. The hedgehog took Yukiko paw and walked with her back into their home. Gaiden followed them in and closed the door behind him while the couple sat down on the couch. Yukiko began caressed Amy's cheek in her lucullan padded paw. Something struck Amy as off-kilter about the fox and had to ask.

"Is there something wrong?" She whispered.

"No, I just feel like I need to be with you for a moment before we head off."

Gaiden could see in Yukiko's eyes that there was more to it then she let on. With his fox talent, he moved noiselessly over to the two and hovered over his granddaughter. "Yukiko, you're nervous...would this happen to have anything to do with what you and your sister talked about? Yes, she told me."

Yukiko took a deep breath and let if fall. "That's correct, it has much to do with that."

"Well, I can help, but you both have to be sure about this." Gaiden said.

Amy nodded. "I'm sure."

Yukiko sat in silence for a moment and made the effort to quell her anxiety. She thought about Reigi, how she may be the odd one out in the family if Yukiko were to pass on her affliction to Amy. "Hon, you're not the odd one out, you and Reigi don't have the hunger." She whispered.

"But what if it's I who wants it?" The hedgehog nearly snapped.

"Then I guess that's your choice...but I don't want Reigi to feel alone in this world. Please, Amy, you don't want this affliction. You don't need to be exactly like me to have my love." Yukiko frowned.

Amy sighed. "Then how about we give this to Reigi as well. Would that make you feel better?" She put in without raising her voice.

The fox sighed in response to Amy's ultimatum. "We don't even know if she would want it; we cannot force her into something she doesn't desire. Let's wait, if she wants it, then you'll both get it, if not, then you'd better be absolutely certain about me doing this, because it's mentally and physically hard on someone receiving the affliction." Yukiko explained.

"How so?" Amy asked quizzically.

Gaiden set a hand on Yukiko's shoulder. "You would feel drained all the time. Someone taking this 'affliction' on themselves that isn't born with it is exhausting to them, the body gets confused and shuts down. Yukiko, Alice, and I can tolerate it because we were born with it, so it is natural to us. To you, though, it would be a burden." He explained in place of his granddaughter.

"I can deal with it." Amy spoke confidently.

In the blue kitsune's head the word "stubborn" repeated itself. It seemed to her that someone who was stubborn would always be stubborn and nothing could be done to change it. She loved her mate regardless to that fact; however, sometimes it was overbearing. Yukiko leaned in her wife and peck her lips softly. "Alright, let's get to the party. I know you want to see Sonic get hammered." She giggled.

A smile shined on Amy's face and she returned the kiss. "Yeah, alright, let's get down there."

The pink hedgehog stood from the couch, helped Yukiko off it, then clasped her hand, and the two of them left the house with Gaiden in tow. He was uncertain about going to the celebration of his own undoing. Yukiko had mentioned that this was for him as a party for his change of heart. Even though that made is feel a little easier on his nerves, he was still very self-conscious.

The sun had completely set and just as the three were about to enter the town gates fireworks boomed in the sky. To Yukiko it was just a little too much, but she wasn't one to complain at such a brilliant spectacle of colored lights. Amy Jumped, not quite expecting the loud bang in the sky. Yukiko laughed quietly to herself and gave Amy her arm. The pink hedgehog clutched it eagerly with a slight frustration. She hated being startled in such a way. Gaiden laughed openly only to receive a poisonous glare from the hedgehog. He put up his hands in defense and the three continued onward into the center of the town. Not to their surprise, Alice and Reigi gazed with awe up at the fireworks, and still in just their fur. Nobody seemed to mind, though, as other residents stood like such among them. Yukiko dared not to, for she would get unwanted attention. Unbeknown to Amy, the adrenaline that she received from her startle at the gate, had forced just enough into her male member, and now hung out visibly from her panties and under her skirt.

"Alice! Reigi! We made it!" Yukiko called out to her daughters.

The two turned around and hurriedly came to stand with them. Alice's eyes immediately caught her hedgehog mother's flaccid member hanging out. "I see you decided to go with a natural look, at least mostly." She eyed to her mother's crotch.

Amy gave her a questionable expression. "Do what?"

Alice smiled as she shook her head lightly. "You're hanging out." The pink hedgefox pointed out.

The hedgehog lifted her skirt then shifted around quickly. "Geez!" She exclaimed as she pulled her length back into her panties. "Yukiko! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hadn't noticed to be honest." The blue fox defended.

Amy let fall a heavy sigh. "I need a drink." She groaned.

Reigi laughed. "Good luck, Sonic had his mouth locked around the tap not too long ago. He brought a new meaning to 'beer belly'."

"I presume he's hammered then?" Yukiko put in.

Alice laughed with her sister. "And then some."

The hedgehog shook her head in disapproval. "I don't know how Kokoro puts up with him sometimes. She's going to have a child sometime in the near future. Sonic's going to need to cut down on his alcohol for a while." She frowned.

"She's sitting at a table, she seems pretty shaken up. I'm unsure why." Alice clarified.

"Yeah, she's white as a ghost." Reigi added.

Yukiko took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, take me to her."

Alice and Reigi led the three of them to the nearby table the yellow vixen sat at. An her left paw she rattled a full glass of beer on the table. Yukiko pulled out and chair and sat across from her sister in shock. Strangely Tails didn't seem to notice, even with the griding noise the chair made as it skidded across the cold cobblestone. Yukiko reached across the table to take the glass from her and in one sudden movement, Tails reeled back in her chair with a worse startle than Amy, nearly fell backwards in her chair, but Yukiko reached out, grasped her free arm, took the glass, and kept her sister from toppling over.

"Easy, sis, it's just me." The blue fox said calmly. "What's got you so spooked?"

"Sonic...You were right, he IS bisexual." Tails shakily spoke in a whisper.

"And why does that have you so freaked out?" Yukiko question and handed the drink to her wife.

"Thirteen years...I never knew...he sucked it off like a lollipop and swallowed all my juice." The yellow fox trembled.

The older fox sister threaded her fingers awkwardly through her white hair. "Sis, there's nothing wrong with it. I think it just caught you by surprise, that's all." She comforted. "It was a shocker to Amy that I was actually a girl at one point in time, but we got over that, and now we're closer than ever. If it scared you so much, then maybe you should change yourself back to just being a female, I actually highly recommend it if this is the case."

A thought suddenly popped into Alice's head. "It could also be that you weren't expecting to see Sonic receive so willingly. It was just like Reigi when she penetrated me, she was nervous because she's used to taking it and not giving it out. I know this is going against what my mom said, but maybe you should get used to dishing it out when in bed together. If you think it's too soon for that again then let Sonic have his way with you, don't think about that new equipment, and just remember what it feels like for him to be inside of you. Then alternate until you're comfortable with being, and doing, both." Alice added reasonably.

Yukiko smiled brightly to Alice. "Just when I thought I couldn't be more proud of you, you end up proposing a suitably excellent plan."

"I can't, I'm pregnant." Tails disparaged.

"Train yourself in anal. I guess you could call it a secret cunny, the more you do it, the better it will feel." Reigi implied.

The color in the golden kitsune's face began to return now that these ideas were with her. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"Oh, and a tip for you, be relaxed as you can be when getting anal, it'll hurt otherwise." Amy put in and sipped the beverage in her hands.

Gaiden laughed heavily. "I'm amazed at how much your family knows about sex, Yukiko."

The blue granddaughter smiled to him. "You gotta do it while you can."

Tail giggled and reached across the table to take Yukiko hands in hers. "I'm still unsure why you decided to keep that metal arm of yours."

"It comes in handy sometimes. Before we left the albatross I had Ivy make it more real looking and outfit it with cooking gadgets." Yukiko said, reached out her pointer finger, and a turkey baster pushed itself out of it. She pulled it back in, then held out her palm, and a spatula reached out from her palm.

The yellow sister rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand how Ivy is able to do that compression thing with objects. I'm done with technology anyways, at least the complex stuff, everything I made has had something wrong with it."

"I'm just glad to see you relaxed, sis." The blue vixen expressed lovingly.

The six, after getting Tails' trauma resolved, looked up to the sky alight with the fireworks. It did the yellow fox some good to focus on something so brilliant. The fireworks ended abruptly after a few more shots and then the music and dancing started. Amy set the glass down, which was still significantly full, and offered a hand to her blue mate. Yukiko accepted and the two wrapped their arms around on another. The dance started out and stayed slow. They danced around by the table in slow circles as the couple rested one another's chin on the other's shoulder. Kokoro awed them and wished that her husband wasn't so wasted that he could possibly have a comforting dance with her. That hope was far gone, though. As Amy was turned to face her sister in law over Yukiko's shoulder she stepped away from her mate and pulled Tails out of her seat. Amy looked into the fox's eyes and the fox into hers as they danced slowly. It occurred to Tails that this was the first time she had ever been so close to Amy, it was rather nice for her.

Kokoro placed her chin on the hedgehog's shoulder and was returned such. Amy nuzzled quietly into the nape of the fox's neck. "Remember that offer I made you on the albatross?" She whispered softly.

"Refresh my memory." Tails said, her face now also nuzzled into Amy neck.

"The offer I made you for sex. If you want, Yukiko and I both can help you feel right with your new sexuality." Amy spoke tenderly.

Tails brow twitched. "Right now?"

"No, whenever you're ready, hon." -Amy spun the kitsune around once by her fingertips- "Whenever you're ready." She repeated.

Between the soft touch of Amy, and the kind offer, Tails could not help but pinch a joyous tear off or two. "Amy, thank you...I would love to." She then kissed Amy's cheek.

The hedgehog did as the fox except placed a gentle kiss to Tails' lips instead. "Nothing but love is shared between our families, remember that." She whispered softly once more.

"I will." Tails quietly spoke and brought Amy in close to slowly dance again. A feeling that the vixen could not describe warmed her heart and she had to ask. "Hey...Amy..."

"Yes?" Amy replied with a silent breath.

"Could I...sleep with you and Yukiko tonight? If it's okay, I mean."

The hedgehog smiled. "Sure, we'll have to carry sonic home first, though. I know that he can't make his way back to the house drunk as he is."

Tails giggled. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Both sister-in-laws closed their eyes and listened to the music that played by one another's hearts. Everything else seemed as if it were a million miles away to the yellow kitsune. She felt that she shouldn't let go of the grasp that held her. It was as if she would never be harmed in the arms of this creature. It wasn't long before the daughters engaged in a dance of love themselves. Yukiko looked to her grandfather and pulled him in to dance with too. There was no objection from Gaiden and assumed the position with his granddaughter that everyone else was in. Nothing but comfort could be felt by them all. With all eyes blissfully closed the essence of what love is emerged and soft fires wrapped around each of pairings—pink and yellow, blue and pink, purple and blue, each flame enveloped the bodies with a genuine feel.

"Hagon Tais, I saves ou!" A particular drunk hedgehog called out.

The eyes of the six short open and were able to witness a glimpse of their flames just before they went out. Sauntering over to them was Sonic with a bucket of water. He didn't make it very far and fell to the ground. He spilled the water all over the stone street just before he hit the ground and knocked himself out.

Alice sighed. "Should we help him?" She asked.

Kokoro laughed. "No, leave him there, we'll get him later."

The mood was a bit spoiled unfortunately, so them six gathered around the table. Their eyes wandered around into one another's, each one placing a genuine smile as they did. Yukiko contently stood from her seat.

"To friends, to family, to love." She said brightly.

Everyone bowed their head in respect to such words. The silence was broken by a smirk from Alice. "And to Sonic, for him who fills our lives with entertainment."

Chuckles and light laughter arose from the rest with a simple "amen" to finish. To a convenient timing, as that one word was spoken, the finally of the fireworks shot off into the night sky, and barraged it with an illuminating display of brightness. Applause and cheers shouted out from the large crowd of people. Amy, Yukiko, Tails, Alice, Reigi, and Gaiden merely stared up to the stunning performance. It went on for minutes on end, but soon ceased. The black fox reluctantly moved over to the blue hedgehog and lifted him over his back. With a few parting farewells from familiar faces, the group left the town and headed back to their homes.


End file.
